Mienteme
by RowCinzia
Summary: Un viaje a China cambiaría su destino. Akane recibe de su prometido la tan esperada sortija de matrimonio a cambio de ese viaje. Combinando pasado, presente y futuro en esta historia ambos descubrirán que su amor siempre ha estado intacto. ¿Serán capaces de no mentirse? COMPLETO
1. Nuestro compromiso

**Hola! Pues aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado. Aquí no me baso en nada, pero les advierto que solo estoy tomando los personajes y cambiando un poco/algo/bastante su historia original… osea? No es una continuación propia de la historia original como tal. ¿me explique?**

**Breve explicación técnica de la trama de esta historia, nos estaremos moviendo en el tiempo y veremos la vida de los protagonistas a los 18, 22, 25 y 28 años por lo que espero no confundirlos mucho.**

**Las actualizaciones se realizarán los fines de semana :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

_Noviembre, 2012_**  
**

Tuvo que pelear un poco con el carrito del súper para que saliera del otro carrito al cual estaba anclado, con fastidio aplicó algo más de fuerza y por fin el condenado quedó libre.

Comenzó a andar por entre los pasillos del súper mercado con paso cansado, el rechinar de sus tenis contra la duela alertaba de su transitar. Vestía un pantalón deportivo con una camiseta por lo menos tres tallas más grande a lo que debería y una sudadera abierta con la manga que caía de un hombro descuidadamente.

El cabello un poco alborotado recogido en una coleta mal hecha y unas gafas oscuras para ocultar sus ojos hinchados. Solo iba por provisiones, solo eso.

-Disculpe- se acercó a uno de los empleados de la tienda -¿Ya no tienen helado de vainilla?

-Buenas noches señorita, no, se terminó pero nos queda de chocolate o de vainilla con chispas de chocolate

-Bien, llevaré el de chispas de chocolate- respondió siguiendo al empleado a los refrigeradores

-Aquí tiene- le ofreció un litro que inmediatamente colocó dentro del carrito

-Deme un par más por favor… y ¿dónde puedo encontrar el whisky?- preguntó mostrando por primera vez en todo el día una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**-Nuestro compromiso-**

_Abril, 2006_

-Trata de entender que aún estas a tiempo de que formalicen su compromiso, han pasado cinco años desde la boda fallida y ahora ya no son unos niños como antes

-El que debe tratar de entender eres tú papá estoy por terminar la carrera y para lo último que tengo tiempo es para un marido… además el compromiso esta solo entre tú y tío Genma

-Akane, por favor…

-¡Que no! Y si me permites debo irme porque se me hace muy tarde- dijo tomando su porta papeles y saliendo de la habitación.

Akane bajó las escaleras cruzándose aquel objeto en la espalda y tomó su bolso de la entrada. Se colocó los zapatos y antes de salir se tropezó con su hermana Kasumi.

-Discúlpame Kasumi- dijo dando un traspié y evitando caer -¿no te lastimé?

-No querida- rió alegremente –estamos bien. Kasumi sobó un poco su abultado vientre que mostraba un embarazo de 5 meses.

-Bien- sobó ella el vientre de su hermana y sonrió –debo irme o llegaré tarde

-¿Papá de nuevo te está presionando?

-La misma historia se repite cada vez que se reúne con el tío Genma

-¿Has sabido algo de Ranma?

Akane bajó la vista y sonrió un poco de lado –han pasado 3 meses desde su último correo

-Akane él está buscando la forma de curar su maldición

-No quiero hablar de eso, debo irme de verdad – le dio un abrazo a su hermana y salió disparada de la casa

Kasumi entró y vio en la mesa de entrada el periódico del día anterior, en la portada estaba la foto de un joven a quien ella conocía muy bien, estaba posando con un trofeo enorme y en el titular se leía un triunfo más del recién famoso Ranma Saotome.

-Es muy tarde, es muy tarde- repitió nerviosa Akane mientras caminaba hacia la parada de autobús para dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

-¿Se te hizo tarde hermanita?- preguntó Nabiki bajando la ventanilla de su automóvil –sube, te llevare a la Universidad

-¿Pero no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-¡Ay vamos hermanita! Ahorita aviso que llegaré un poco tarde, además soy la mano derecha del jefe y tengo ciertos privilegios

Akane subió al auto y antes de poder colocarse el cinturón su hermana ya había acelerado.

-¿Este es tu último semestre?

-Si, en un par de meses seré libre

-Yo diría que más bien en un par de meses tu libertad se acabara

Akane la miró preocupada de que ella también le saliera con el tema del compromiso que más bien parecía un acuerdo lejano que jamás sucedería.

-¡Tonta! Me refiero a que tendrás que buscar un empleo y tu libertad de tiempo se habrá terminado- respondió Nabiki al ver la tensión en su hermana y entonces decidió preguntarle por la portada del periódico del día anterior... ella también lo había visto -¿viste las noticias de ayer?

-No quiero hablar al respecto

-Tu prometido es famoso hermanita… ¿ya no te ha escrito?

-Su último correo fue de hace 3 meses, poco después de haber encontrado la solución a la maldición

-¿Así que ya no existe la peliroja?- preguntó asombrada - ¿papá lo sabe?

Akane negó con la cabeza - ¿sus padres lo saben? – preguntó Nabiki con tono de duda y volvió a ver el movimiento negativo de Akane.

-Así que solo te lo contó a ti y de seguro tú esperabas que volviera pronto ¿no es cierto?

Su hermanita no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar fijamente al frente.

- Se ha hecho de fama no solo en China sino también en Japón, creo que quiere aprovecharlo para hacerse de un nombre y de un futuro seguro, no te acomplejes tanto

-Mi padre sigue encaprichado con lo del compromiso pero… - bajo su tono de voz para proseguir-es más que claro que entre Ranma y yo solo habrá amistad y a veces lo dudo ya

-Tía Nodoka y tío Genma aún están ansiosos por que seas su nuera hermanita, no deberías desanimarte, seguro que Ranma aún piensa en ti

-Su último correo fue muy breve Nabiki, solo me contó que por fin se había curado pero que seguiría una temporada en China por todo lo que estaba logrando con los torneos.

-¿Y ya? ¿no te escribió sobre ustedes?

-Yo fui la que le devolvió el anillo ¿lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo, sus padres y el nuestro casi te linchan el día que le enviaste de regreso la sortija a Ranma

-Tuve mis motivos

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no era la forma de ayudarlo Akane

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Septiembre, 2009_

-Señoras y señores esta noche contamos con la presencia del distinguido artista marcial más famoso de toda Asia y mundialmente reconocido… con ustedes el Señor Saotome- anunció un hombre joven enfundado en un traje verde mientras los aplausos y gritos de la audiencia no se hacían esperar al verlo entrar

-Señor Saotome le agradezco infinitamente su tiempo para la entrevista tome asiento

-Gracias a ustedes por el interés y gracias a ti Yoshiro- respondió saludando con la mano al público un apuesto hombre de aproximados 25 años mientras tomaba asiento en un cómodo sillón gris que se encontraba a un lado de un escritorio donde un reportero le sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Después de 7 años vuelves a tu país natal para quedarte, díme ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo de vuelta?

-Pues estoy muy emocionado de presentar la primera cadena de gimnasios especializados en las artes marciales y todas sus disciplinas

-Estoy seguro que tendrás mucho éxito y aunque es muy interesante esta noticia estoy obligado a preguntarte lo que todas tus fans desean saber ¿hay una novia?

El joven de los ojos azules sonrió pícaramente mientras miraba a la audiencia y a las cámaras, luego tomó aire y miró al entrevistador –no, Yoshiro, no hay ninguna mujer en mi vida

-Bueno tus fans deben sentirse aliviadas- río el entrevistador mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

Al terminar Ranma salió del estudio seguido de su mejor amigo y ahora asistente personal.

-Ryoga ¿Por qué no evitaste las preguntas personales?- le recriminó Ranma mientras caminaban rumbo los camerinos –especifique que no quería volver a responder las preguntas sobre mi novia o sobre mi familia o sobre cualquier aspecto íntimo.

-Ya lo sé Ranma y créeme que fueron revisadas antes de iniciar pero Yoshiro no puede controlarse y era lógico te hiciera ese tipo de preguntas… claro está que no tienes nada que ocultar, además hace mucho que terminaste con Sayumi y eso ya lo sabe la prensa rosa.

-Bien, bien, será mejor que vayamos a la siguiente entrevista- dijo entrando al camerino seguido de Ryoga –sabes que- volteo de improvisto dirigiéndose a su amigo –quiero la tarde libre, voy a aprovechar para salir un rato y visitar a los viejos por favor re-organiza mi agenda.

-¡Claro! Será todo un placer pelearme con los productores y editores que tenemos en la agenda para hoy

-Como siempre agradezco tu apoyo y espero notes mi aprecio en el gordo cheque que te llegue este mes- contestó quitándose el saco y la camisa para cambiarse por una playera roja algo ajustada al cuerpo, luego caminó hacia un perchero y tomó un par de jeans

-En momentos como este de verdad te detesto- río mirando a su amigo con los ojos entre cerrados y encaminándose a la puerta, de pronto se detuvo y se giró para decir algo más –mañana tenemos una cita con la agencia que llevara la campaña de apertura de los gimnasios, necesitan tu opinión para todo lo relacionado con los espectaculares.

-Pensé que para eso habíamos ya realizado la sesión fotográfica- suspiró frustrado por la noticia -¿a qué hora?

-Te quiero listo a las 9 de la mañana, pasaré por ti

-Excelente

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Octubre, 2012_

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la Universidad, un hombre con un traje oscuro bajó del puesto del piloto y rodeo el vehículo para dirigirse a una de las puertas posteriores del mismo. La abrió y una joven bajo de este.

-Señorita Tendo estaré esperándola aquí a su salida- anuncio el hombre

-Gracias Hiro la plática está programada para un par de horas así que no es necesario que estés todo el tiempo aquí- sonrío franca y luego se encaminó con paso seguro en el interior del edificio, su antigua escuela

En la entrada fue recibida por el director de su carrera quien le ofreció un abrazo pues era además de todo un viejo amigo, un ex compañero de curso y además su ex prometido.

-Akane estás preciosa- le dijo mientras la encaminaba hacia su oficina

-Muchas gracias Genji y te agradezco tu invitación, debo confesarte que estoy nerviosa

-No te preocupes, estarás muy bien

-Y cómo está Ayari

-¡Ah! Pues nerviosa y algo bipolar, tan solo tiene 6 meses pero ya no veo el día en que nazca la bebe

-Es normal, las mujeres embarazadas suelen estar nerviosas

-Sí, sí lo sé pero tú siempre te mantuviste calma... –no terminó su frase al darse cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al recordar dolorosos acontecimientos.

-Genji…- inicio Akane bajando unos cuantos tonos su voz

-Discúlpame por favor, no quería importunarte

-No, no tengas cuidado fue un accidente y eso fue hace muchos años cuando nosotros…

-Sí, lo sé pero ve esto por el lado amable, nosotros no hubiéramos funcionado jamás

-No vine a hablar de nuestro pasado, vine a dar una plática sobre artes plásticas a tus alumnos, para inspirarlos

-Akane, sé lo que acabo de decirte pero yo te quería de verdad y si te propuse matrimonio no fue por tu condición sino porque de verdad me importabas, quería darle un padre a tu hijo aún cuando ese padre no fuera yo

Akane se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas –gracias Genji, siempre fuiste un buen amigo y un novio comprensivo a pesar de lo que sucedió y me da felicidad que al final hayas encontrado a una maravillosa mujer que te ha dado todo lo que mereces amigo mío.

-Akane, encontrarás a alguien, eres joven tienes 28 años y sé muy bien que tienes varios pretendientes amiga mía

Ella rio limpiando la lágrima traviesa que había escapado de sus ojos.

Después de dos horas Hiro la esperaba afuera del recinto, en silencio se acercó y entró en el automóvil. Luego continuó en silencio tras responderle a su chofer que la plática había salido bien. Miró por la ventana, pensó en su embarazo fallido, en el amor perdido y en el tiempo tan cortó en el que toda su vida se había complicado. Suspiró. Y de pronto su celular sonó, lo sacó de su bolso y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ranma?

-_Hola Akane, necesito verte_

* * *

**¿Les interesó este primer capítulo? Si, si, ya sé que parece que Ranma y Akane no están juntos y seré franca… NO LO ESTAN, pero todo tiene un por que. Tengo grandes planes para esto, mi musa está muy activa.**

**Dato importante: estoy tomando como edad de la boda fallida 17 años**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews pues estos alimentan a mi musa :)**


	2. Promesas

**Bueno muy contenta del éxito que tuvo el primer capítulo, por lo que como con mi primera historia les adelanto el segundo capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-Promesas-**

_Agosto, 2002_

La casa estaba en completo silencio, todos dormían menos los más jóvenes. Akane miraba el techo cuando escuchó un ruido afuera de su ventana.

Se levantó para mirar lo que podría ser y vio a su prometido dando leves toques para llamar su atención. Ella le abrió la ventana y él la tomó para que saliera de la habitación en un rápido y ágil movimiento.

-¿Ranma?

-Akane, quería hablar contigo

-Yo también

-Me imagino que piensas que la sortija solo fue a condición por el viaje a China

-Yo… - inicio nerviosa ella mirando la hermosa sortija de compromiso que adornaba su dedo anular desde la tarde del día anterior –no lo pensé demasiado, no pensaba nada Ranma, me tomó por sorpresa esto.

-¿De verdad? Akane, yo… lo que dije, lo dije en serio, quiero pasar mi vida contigo y no por una tonta presión de nuestros padres, ya tenemos 18 años y al menos yo sé que quiero tenerte en mi vida.

-¿Y la boda fallida? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar en un año?

-Fue precisamente la boda fallida lo que me hizo cambiar

-¿Cambiar como la vez que casi muero en Jusenkyo?

-No Akane, yo he madurado, me he sincerado conmigo mismo y no te estoy mintiendo

-¿Y no fue el viaje que prometieron nuestros padres para ti a China lo que te dio las fuerzas de darme el anillo de compromiso?- preguntó altaneramente

Ranma la miró confundido, sabía que las palabras correctas eran _yo te amo Akane, yo te amo_, pero nada de eso salió.

Ella sonrió pero no con sincera felicidad sino más bien cansada de ese estira y afloja, esa indecisión constante por parte de su prometido ya la tenía cansada. La boda fallida había sido una humillación y lo único bueno que había salido de eso era que sus prometidas fastidiosas se habían también hartado.

-Será mejor que vaya a dormir mañana me espera un día muy importante y tú también deberías dormir un poco

-Seguiremos en contacto Akane, te escribiré todos los días y te demostrare que no te miento

En un acto inesperado él la abrazó, como si la vida se le fuera en ese abrazo desesperado y entonces separando un poco a su prometida de su cuerpo la miró con intensidad.

-Ranma… -susurró ella nerviosamente al sentir ese contacto por primera vez tan íntimo.

Él tomó su mentón con una mano y bajo la otra para tomarla por la cintura, la miró fijamente mientras poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios. Fue su primer beso. Ella estaba nerviosa y trataba de responder al contacto, ambos eran torpes en el tema y a pesar de eso ese pequeño acto le dio calma al alma de los dos.

-Descansa Akane- le dijo mientras la bajaba con cuidado dentro de su habitación

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-A las 12

-Faltaré a la Universidad para ir a despedirte

-No Akane, es tu primer día y es importante, además… -dijo Ranma acercándose de nuevo a ella para abrazarla –ya nos despedimos.

Ella sonrió sonrojada por sus palabras.

-Por favor cuídate mucho, trata de no meterte en problemas y promete que escribirás lo más seguido que puedas y… y…

-Tranquila, sé cuidarme y tan pronto como encuentre la cura regresaré a ti- luego volvió a besarla, esta vez más lento y con más dedicación. Tratando de memorizar los labios de la mujer que amaba y esperando que con esa confianza de haberla besado pudiera decirle esas dos palabras que no podían desprenderse de su boca –te irá bien en la escuela, estoy orgulloso de ti y tu decisión de estudiar una carrera.

-Bueno, después de mi lesión en la espalda me di cuenta que no podría desarrollarme en las artes marciales así que… porque no tratar con algo que me gusta hacer

-Sí eso me queda claro pero… ¿diseño gráfico? Después de todo, las manualidades no se te dan cariño

-Oye para eso está la escuela y pasé el examen de admisión así que al menos puedo intentarlo- dijo molesta –y… ¿cómo me dijiste?

-Cariño- rió él tomándola por la cintura -¿o prefieres que te diga de otra forma?

-Es que me parece muy extraño, eso es todo

-Te prometo que volveré muy pronto y así podré deleitarme con tus obras de arte cariño

-Solo quiero que me prometas que te vas a cuidar, ya te lo dije, yo te esperare siempre.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Abril, 2006_

-Muchas gracias por traerme Nabiki- dijo Akane bajando del automóvil

-Akane…- la detuvo su hermana, pensaba darle algún consejo sobre su relación con su prometido pero la vio tan angustiada por lo tarde que se le había hecho que prefirió ahorrarle el mal rato –que tengas un buen día

-Igualmente- dijo sonriendo y de inmediato corrió para entrar a la escuela.

Entonces escuchó que alguien le gritaba por el pasillo.

-¡Akane!

-Hola Genji ¿cómo estás? ¿Terminaste el proyecto de colores?

-Bien, sí pero la verdad no creo que me haya quedado tan bien

-De que hablas, eres el mejor de la clase

-El mejor de esa clase puede ser pero tú eres la mejor estudiante de la generación

-¡Basta ya!

-Akane, quería saber si aceptas tomar un café conmigo

-Yo… Genji… ya sabes que no puedo que estoy…

-Sí, ya sé comprometida… pero también sé que hace años que no ves a tu prometido y yo llegue a la conclusión de que ese prometido no existe

-Que tonterías dices, conoces a mi familia y sabes que Ranma si existe… pero está bien, saldré contigo a tomar ese café porque requiero de cafeína y será en plan de amigos como siempre

-De acuerdo Akane Tendo, pero algún día cambiaras de opinión.

Después de un largo y cansado día, que había finalizado con una gloriosa taza de café y una buena charla con su mejor amigo, Akane regresó a casa.

-¡Ya llegue!- gritó Akane desde la entrada

-Hola Akane, pronto estará lista la cena

-Hola Kasumi, no pensé que fueras a quedarte a cenar y mucho menos que tú fueras a hacer la cena ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No hace falta, porque no vas a dejar tus cosas o si quieres adelantar tarea

-¿Tofu va a venir?

-No, tiene citas hasta tarde en el consultorio… solo seremos las chicas esta noche, papá tampoco esta, salió con el tío Genma y la tía Nodoka

-Está bien, pero déjame saludar a mi sobrino o sobrina- entonces se acercó de nuevo al vientre de su hermana para acariciarlo -¿cuándo sabremos si es niño o niña?

-Hasta un par de meses más

-Está bien, seré paciente- rió por su comentario y luego se dirigió a su habitación

Dejó sus cosas a un lado de la cama, era viernes así que no empezaría con la tarea hasta el día siguiente y solo prendió su computadora para revisar su correo como era la costumbre que se le había hecho.

-Vaya tengo 10 correos, veamos…- dijo abriendo la bandeja de entrada -¡Ay Genji! Que tonto eres. Rió al ver la foto que le había enviado, era de ellos sentados en los jardines de la Universidad haciendo caras chistosas y extravagantes.

Y entonces su corazón empezó a palpitar de forma acelerada, había recibido por primera vez después de meses de no saber nada un correo de su prometido.

-¡Akane! Es hora de cenar- gritó Kasumi mientras recibía a Nabiki quien acababa de llegar

-¡Va a venir! ¡Va a venir!- bajo las escaleras emocionada dando saltos y abrazando a sus sorprendidas hermanas –Ranma va a venir, es solo por una semana pero va a venir llegará el jueves próximo.

-Me da gusto eso hermanita- le dijo Nabiki deshaciendo el abrazo -¿Por qué solo una semana?

-Va a venir a una firma de autógrafos y tiene que regresar a China a continuar con los torneos, están en plena temporada.

-Pues me da gusto que vuelva tu novio- preguntó Nabiki mientras seguía a Kasumi a la cocina para ayudarla con las cosas de la cena

-No es mi novio

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué son?

-Déjala en paz Nabiki, está muy contenta de que por fin se reportó y además aún están comprometidos

-Sí pero yo le devolví la sortija

-Pero lo hiciste por una buena causa

-Él no lo tomó así Kasumi

-Nadie lo tomó así Kasumi- agregó Nabiki llevando la vaporera con arroz hasta el comedor

-Dejemos el tema de Ranma en paz ¿quieren? Vamos a cenar y cuando venga hablaremos él y yo

-Está bien hermanita

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Septiembre, 2009_

Subió a su automóvil deportivo tratando de alejarse de los paparazzi y salió del estacionamiento. A unos cuantos autos de distancia sabía que lo seguían sus guardaespaldas, idea totalmente de su madre.

-Es ridículo, soy el mejor artista marcial y tengo que llevar a unos gorilas pisando mis talones- se dijo mientras encendía el estéreo.

Su celular sonó y le dio acceso al manos libre que tenía su auto.

-Ranma Saotome en la línea ¿diga?

_-¡Ran-chan! Supe que habías llegado el día de hoy y quería saber si no vas a venir a saludarme_

-Hola Ukyo, por supuesto que sí ¿te parece bien si nos vemos mañana? Hoy iré a visitar a mis padres –y entonces recordó su cita con Ryoga y la agencia de publicidad y los reporteros y editores –sabes… mejor te paso a visitar esta noche

-_Me parece muy bien amigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y además te quiero presentar a alguien_

-Suena bien, no nos vemos desde tu boda

_-Sí, y tienes que conocer a tu sobrino_

-Hasta la noche Ukyo

_-Hasta la noche Ran-chan_

Ranma estacionó su automóvil frente a la casa de sus padres, les había comprado una hermosa mansión en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokyo. Tenía una hermosa vista y un amplio jardín, además había instalado un dojo para que su padre se ejercitara.

-Hijo mío- anuncio emocionada su madre al verlo bajar del automóvil

-Hola mamá- la abrazo alzándola un poco del suelo y dándole besos por toda la cara

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que llegabas hoy?

-No hacía falta, además Ryoga tenía ya todo un día planeado de entrevistas de las cuales me zafe con rapidez para dedicarte toda la tarde a ti y a mi padre

-¡Ranma!- salió su padre para recibirlo –vayamos adentro

Mientras entraban Ranma miró con curiosidad las fotografías que estaban acomodadas sobre una larga mesa en la entrada de la casa.

-Vaya mamá creo que has puesto todo el álbum familiar aquí- dijo y entonces se detuvo en una fotografía que le cambio el humor -¿Por qué tienes esta foto?

-Porque me gusta- respondió su madre tomando la fotografía de sus manos y colocándola de nuevo en la mesa

-Vamos hijo durante mucho tiempo fueron nuestra familia los Tendo y Akane era importante para ti- complementó su padre

-Era, tú lo has dicho mejor que nadie, ahora debe estar muy feliz con su esposo y seguramente tendrá una familia

-No hemos sabido nada de las chicas desde la muerte de Soun- dijo entristecido Genma lo cual ablando el corazón de Ranma

-Han pasado casi tres años de eso- se lamentó Nodoka –a todos nos tomó por sorpresa y lo que me sigue doliendo es que no hayas sido capaz de volver para el funeral

-Dejemos ese tema si prometo no meterme de nuevo con tus fotografías ¿está bien?

-Bien, bien- repitió resignada su madre mientras caminaban hacia la sala -¿y Sayumi?

-Terminamos hace unos meses

-¿Terminaron o la terminaste?- preguntó curioso su padre

-Está bien, la termine

-Hijo a este paso no me darás nietos nunca

-Mamá soy joven y por ahora no me interesa sentar cabeza, tengo mucho trabajo con el tema de los gimnasios

-Deberías dejarme ayudarte con eso, me gustaría ser útil- habló su padre

-No es mala idea, podrías ser la cabeza de los gimnasios aquí en Japón y así podría volver a China para administrar los que se piensan abrir allá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en el país?

-Está planeado para un año, después tengo que volver, la agencia está en China y aunque Mousse lo administra es mi papel estar a la cabeza.

-Piénsalo cariño…

-Madre por favor no me digas así, te lo he pedido miles de veces

-Lo siento amor, se me olvida y debes disculparme

-¿Qué tienes para comer?

-Vamos glotón te preparare algo delicioso solo para ti

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina para continuar su charla.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo chicos y chicas :) ya saben qué hacer, dejen sus reviews que alimentan a mi musa.**


	3. Malos Entendidos

**Chicos pues les tengo que confesar que esta historia la tengo súper adelantada, ya voy en el capítulo 7 pero no se los puedo soltar todos porque en el camino le he tenido que ir haciendo modificaciones a capítulos anteriores… peeeero ya revise bien este y no tendré que moverle ya nada jijiji jojojo espero les guste… prometo que las cosas se van a empezar a poner más interesantes por aquellos que aún le tengan dudas a esta historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**-Malos entendidos-**

_Noviembre, 2012_

-¿Akane?- escuchó que una mujer la llamaba sorprendida y se giró para descubrir de quien se trataba

-¿Ukyo?- dijo ella aún más sorprendida, años desde que no la veía.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ukyo mirándola de arriba abajo y luego vio con disimulo los litros de helado que llevaba en el carrito junto con el par de botellas.

-Sí, solo estaba haciendo la despensa- dijo tratando de ocultar con su cuerpo el carrito -¿qué haces tan tarde en la tienda?

-Tuve que pasar a comprar pañales, tener de nuevo a un bebé es agotador y Taichi está de viaje por la convención médica así que… aquí me tienes

-¿Y tus hijos?

-Están con su abuela, con la madre de Taichi… se está quedando con nosotros mientras mi esposo está de viaje- trato de explicarse

-Me da gusto Ukyo… bueno fue un placer verte pero debo irme- Akane comenzó a huir en sentido contrario a Ukyo con dirección a las cajas cuando las palabras de esta la detuvieron en seco

-El funeral fue la semana pasada, no te vi y supuse que había sido porque Ranma no te aviso pero luego me dijo que te llamó y me extraño que no estuvieras ahí

-Yo… - volteo a verla -si estuve ahí y una semana antes lo visite… fui por tía Nodoka pero comprenderás que no… no me podía atrever a enfrentar a Ranma

-Lo lamento Akane, sé que debió haber sido muy difícil para ti

-El tío Genma era como un padre y por supuesto que no podría haber faltado- sintió como una lágrima comenzaba a escapar de sus ojos - ¿sabes? será mejor irme Ukyo…- volvió a alejarse de ella y entonces se detuvo dándole la espalda –por favor no le digas a Ranma que me viste.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Mayo, 2006_

Era de nuevo viernes, había pasado una semana desde que Ranma le aviso de su llegada. El día anterior le había llamado por teléfono para acordar su reencuentro y ahí estaba ella, mirándose en el espejo por novena vez, revisando cada detalle. Quería verse perfecta, quería verse maravillosa, quería quitarle el aliento.

Después de todo habían pasado cuatro años en los que no lo veía y seguramente estaría furioso por el asunto de la sortija y ella ya tenía un plan.

-¡Akane! Te ves espectacular hermanita- le dijo Nabiki mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y se las daba al verla salir por fin de la habitación.

-Gracias Nabiki por prestarme tu auto y… - dijo con algo de pena –tu departamento

-Oye, por mí encantada además voy a pasar la noche con Souta y no le diremos a papá que te viste con Ranma… será nuestro secreto- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ambas salieron del departamento y Nabiki saludó a su novio quien ya se encontraba afuera de su propio auto esperándola.

-Hola Akane, te ves muy bien cuñadita- le saludó alegre Souta mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia

-Gracias

-Diviértete- le dijo Nabiki antes de subir al auto de su novio

-¡Cállate Nabiki!

Una vez su hermana se fue subió al auto y trato de mantenerse calmada, había quedado de verse con Ranma en un restaurante en el centro de Tokyo, algo privado para alejarse de su loca familia.

Cuando llegó él ya la esperaba y al verlo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Ya se imaginaba los cambios que había tenido físicamente en esos años, ella tenía fotos recientes de él por las revistas y los periódicos, pero verlo en vivo era otra historia. Era una visión que le estaba quitando la respiración a ella.

-A… Akane- pronunció con dificultad Ranma al verla acercarse a la mesa, de inmediato se levantó de su lugar y le ayudo a sentarse –te ves preciosa

-Muchas gracias Ranma, tú te ves muy guapo- respondió mirándolo a discreción.

Él vestía un traje casual negro con una camisa del mismo tono con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Ella un vestido azul oscuro ajustado a la cintura de falda amplia que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de los muslos y un delgado suéter negro.

-¿Quieres algo de vino?- le preguntó haciéndole una seña al camarero para que se acercara

-Casi no tomo pero si, estaría bien para brindar por tu visita y por el final de la maldición

Ranma sonrió y luego de que el camarero les sirviera el vino empezaron a platicar de cosas mundanas, de los torneos ganados, de las clases de ella. Le contó de las dificultades para aprender a dibujar y hacer maquetas, sus mejores anécdotas le sacaron varias carcajadas a él y escuchar su risa la llenó de felicidad.

Él le platicó como se había deshecho de la maldición y lo sencillo que había sido, tan simple que parecía imposible. Luego llegó la cena y la plática espontánea continuó, se estaban poniendo al corriente de sus vidas, de los detalles que habían omitido en los correos. Y cuando llegó el postre él por fin hizo la difícil pregunta que ella sabía tarde o temprano haría.

-Akane yo necesito saber ¿Por qué me enviaste la sortija de compromiso?

-Ranma… sé que te lo debiste haber tomado a mal pero yo solo lo hice para ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme?

-En un correo que me enviaste me dijiste que habías tenido dificultades para encontrar hospedaje en Shanghái y yo me sentí muy culpable de no poder enviarte dinero y tampoco sabía si sería correcto decirle a nuestros padres y mi cabeza pensó que si te enviaba la sortija, que era nuestra única posesión de valor, tal vez entonces…

-¿Creías que la podría vender?

-Era mi intensión

-La sortija era tuya, yo te la di como muestra de mi amor y te debo ser franco… -hubo un momento de silencio que atormentó a Akane, luego prosiguió con la voz ronca –para mí fue como si me hubieras abandonado

Akane lo miró sorprendida ¿él le hablaba de amor? ¿le hablaba de una ruptura? ¿cómo podía haber creído eso?

-Yo no sé qué decirte, jamás pensé que lo hubieras tomado así… ahora entiendo porque dejaste de escribirme con la misma frecuencia que antes… pero ¿Por qué nunca me lo preguntaste?

-Estaba dolido, no creí prudente que habláramos de eso por a través de un frío correo y decidí que sería mejor no decir nada… como si no hubiera ocurrido

-Yo lo lamento, ahora entiendo que fui la culpable de que dejaras de escribirme… yo misma provoque ese distanciamiento

-Oye no lo digas así por favor, después de un tiempo trate de no hacerme ideas tontas. Tú seguiste escribiéndome por lo que creí que tal vez no todo estaba perdido y estuve dedicándome a trabajar duro por ambos, por nuestro futuro Akane

-Si Ranma pero… pasé 3 meses sin saber nada de ti ¿te parece justo? Me reclamas el asunto de la sortija y me hablas de amor y tus acciones no me lo demostraron jamás a mí, tus triunfos… yo solo los veía a distancia, no me involucraste

-¿Podemos irnos a algún otro sitio para poder hablar con más calma?- soltó mirándola intensamente a los ojos y tocando su mano con delicadeza

-Sí… está bien

Tras llamar al camarero y solicitar la cuenta ambos salieron del restaurante. Entonces Ranma en un acto que en el pasado podría haber sido lo más osado, tomó la mano de Akane con naturalidad para caminar hacia el valet parking.

-Traigo el auto de Nabiki- le dijo ella cuando vio que él entregó un ticket al encargado

-Bien entonces dame tu ticket y mandaré a Ryoga por el auto rentado que traje

-¿Ryoga? ¿Está contigo? No me dijiste que estaba contigo

-Me alcanzó en China el segundo año que estuve allá y desde entonces ha estado conmigo, ahora me ayuda con los torneos

-¿Dejó de practicar las artes marciales?

-No, es solo que a él no le interesan esos eventos

El auto de Nabiki llegó y el señor que lo entregó le dio las llaves a Ranma. Luego Ranma le indicó que llegaría un hombre con el nombre de Ryoga Hibiki por el automóvil de él.

Acto seguido guió a Akane al lado del copiloto y le abrió la puerta para que pudiera subir.

Tras subir él del lado del piloto y encender el auto miró de reojo a Akane -¿No te importa que yo lo lleve?

-Para nada, no soy fanática de manejar

-¿Y cómo sigues de tu espalda? ¿Ya no practicas?- trató de continuar con su conversación casual

-Ya mejor, gracias. No tanto como quisiera, con la escuela casi no tengo tiempo de otra cosa

-Ya veo… -respondió y luego sonrió de medio lado -¿a dónde vamos? ¿Quieres ir a mi hotel?

Akane se sonrojo, sintió su cara caliente.

-Quiero que estemos solos tú y yo Akane, pero si no quieres ir a donde me hospedo podemos ir a donde me digas- dijo tratando de contener su felicidad al ver la reacción de su prometida

-Nabiki me prestó su departamento pero… creo que sería más cómodo ir a tu hotel

-¿Nabiki se casó?

-No, vive sola, cerca del dojo

-¿Y Kasumi?

-Está casada con Tofu

-¡Vaya! Esa noticia me da mucho gusto

-Y de hecho están esperando a su primer hijo, pronto seré tía- sonrió feliz de compartir ese tipo de noticias con Ranma

-¡Que impresión! Me alejo unos cuantos años y todo ha cambiado, Kasumi pronto será mamá y Nabiki seguro está haciendo de las suyas ¿o me equivoco? Y tú…- dijo volteando su vista para observar a Akane aprovechando un alto

-¿Yo que Ranma?- preguntó enfrentando esos ojos azules que la ponían nerviosa

-Tú estás preciosa

El resto del camino fue silencioso, excepto por la música de fondo que encendió Akane del estéreo.

-Buenas noches señor Saotome- dijo un hombre al recibir el auto que llevaba frente a la entrada de un lujoso hotel

-Por favor tengan cuidado con el auto que es de mi cuñada y podría molestarse si algo le pasa- luego se acercó a abrirle la puerta a Akane y la ayudó a bajar -¿vamos?

La tomó de nuevo de la mano.

-Aquí tendremos privacidad- le dijo tocando el botón del ascensor –podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

Akane asintió y para él no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella temblaba como una hoja por la expectativa de lo que podría ocurrir. Eran dos adultos, en un hotel, totalmente solos.

Bajaron en el piso que él había marcado y caminaron aún tomados de la mano.

-¿Ya te dije que estas preciosa?

-Ranma…-fue lo único que atinó a decirle ella sonrojada por su comentario -¿desde cuándo eres tan expresivo?

-Bueno, estar lejos de ti me hizo valorar más el tiempo que pueda pasar contigo- se detuvo frente una puerta marcada con el número 405 y la abrió –adelante.

-Gracias

Luego entró el y sin darle tiempo de decir algo más la tomó por la cintura y la besó con urgencia –Discúlpame- le dijo sin despegar sus labios de los de ella –pero necesitaba hacer esto desde que te vi entrar en el restaurante.

-Yo…- no pudo decir más, el beso se volvió apasionado, devorador. Luego se separó de ella tomando entre sus manos su suave rostro

-Akane no sabes cuánto te deseo, cuanto te necesito, cuanto te he anhelado

-Ranma… ¿cómo es que…? No me explico esta nueva forma de ser tuya

-¿No te gusta mi sinceridad? Akane he aprendido mucho en estos años, sé que debo ser directo cuando quiero algo o de lo contrario podría perderlo todo y no te quiero perder

-Pero entonces… ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

Escuchó una carcajada franca por parte de él, luego la mirada enternecida se convirtió en una mirada llena de pasión. Él recargó su frente sobre la de ella.

-¿Sentir?- le dijo –cariño yo te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré

Y volvió a besarla, esta vez con ternura, lentamente, saboreando cada rincón de sus labios y poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua para seducir la lengua de ella.

Sus manos acariciaron los fuertes brazos que la tenían prisionera en aquel arranque de pasión y entonces los cerró alrededor del cuello de él para acercarlo más a su boca.

-Akane- dijo él entre los espacios que le daba para poder tomar aire -¿me dejas amarte?

-Ranma…

Poco a poco la fue llevando entre sus brazos hacia la cama y con cuidado, entre besos la fue recostando en esta.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos fue cuando sintió el suave colchón bajo su espalda y el peso del cuerpo de su prometido sobre ella.

Ranma comenzó a abandonar su boca para besar, primero su mejilla y luego su mandíbula tras lo cual se dirigió a saborear su cuello. Ella soltó un suspiro y comenzó a temblar, nerviosa.

Ella se sorprendió de la habilidad con la que su prometido le quitaba el fino suéter que llevaba puesto como abrigo para así dejar al descubierto sus brazos. Poco a poco fue besando la clavícula y deslizando a besos el fino tirante de su vestido, siguió besando su brazo derecho hasta llegar a su mano que tomó para colocarla sobre su rostro.

Luego volvió a subir para mirarla de frente aún con la mano de ella sobre su propia mejilla.

-Hagamos el amor- le soltó de golpe y ella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida de sus palabras

-Ranma… yo jamás…- sentía vergüenza de aceptar que jamás había estado con un hombre. _Un momento_ pensó ella _¿Porque él estaba tan confiado? ¿Acaso… acaso él no la había esperado como ella lo había esperado a él?_

Él pudo apreciar la expresión confundida de ella y cayó en la cuenta de que ella lo había esperado, era un idiota, acababa de confesar algo sin decir nada realmente.

Ella evitó su vista y lo empujó a un lado para quitarlo de encima, luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se acomodó el tirante para colocarse de nuevo el suéter.

-¡Soy una idiota!- dijo en casi un susurro, más para ella que para ser escuchada pero eso no evitó que Ranma tratara de tocar su hombro con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperla al hacerlo –será mejor que me vaya

Akane se levantó y caminó directo a la puerta.

-Akane no te vayas… déjame explicarte- corrió Ranma para alcanzarla sujetándola de un brazo –déjame explicarte por favor, yo estaba despechado, estaba dolido y no significó nada para mí

-Necesito pensar esta noticia Ranma, yo siempre te fui fiel a pesar de que lo nuestro solo era un compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres, porque yo sí creí en tus palabras cuando nos despedimos –se giró para darle la cara, no le importaba que la viera con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –a mi si me importaba que fuera especial… déjame ir por favor

Enmudecido por sus palabras pero sobre todo por su reacción la soltó y la vio partir de su habitación. Al cerrarse la puerta gritó de frustración, tan cerca y tan lejos.

* * *

**Chavos ya saben qué hacer, dejen sus reviews que alimentan mi musa creativa… para aquellos que sigan mi otra historia el siguiente capítulo ya casi está listo, solo quiero aclararles que no les estoy abandonando ¿vale?**


	4. La ruptura y sus consecuencias

**En mi no cabe la emoción de publicar un capítulo más… ya voy en el decimo por si alguien está interesado en saberlo jajaja jijiji Les agradezco de verdad todo el entusiasmo que me han transmitido con sus comentarios, esta historia me tiene muy contenta y prometo grandes sorpresas.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**-La ruptura y sus consecuencias-**

_Mayo, 2006_

Con cuidado abrió la puerta principal, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, luego se dirigió a la habitación principal y tocó un par de veces, no obtuvo respuesta así que la abrió. La habitación estaba a obscuras, se acercó a la cama esperando no encontrar una sorpresa vergonzosa y entonces se dio cuenta que solo estaba su hermanita, sola.

-Akane- dijo moviéndola un poco para despertarla

-¿Nabiki?- susurró tapándose la cabeza con las cobijas

-Vaya… veo que pasaste una mala noche- le dijo dándose cuenta de la botella vacía de whisky que estaba sobre la mesa de noche –y que además encontraste mi licor bueno

-No hables tan fuerte ¿quieres?

-¿Qué paso? ¿Pensé que me encontraría con una escena poco agradable de ti y tu prometido desnudos en mi cama?

-No quiero hablar de eso

-¡Ah! ¡Eso sí que no! te tomaste mi licor y tendrás que contarme, levántate y date un baño que apestas, te llevaré a desayunar- dijo arrancando las cobijas y jalándola por ambos brazos para sacarla de la cama. Arrastró a una Akane adormilada a través de la habitación hasta el cuarto de baño y la empujó dentro de la tina mientras abría la llave de la regadera

-¡Bruta!- gritó Akane poniéndose de pie en un salto y aclimatando el agua para pasar de helada a caliente –solo por eso tendrás que prestarme cualquier cosa de tu closet

-Jamás, creo que ya me cobre con esto mi botella nueva de whisky- dijo mostrándole la lengua y salió de la habitación- no tardes mucho que muero de hambre

Una hora después estaban sentadas en la terraza de una cafetería cerca del centro de Tokyo, acababan de llevarles lo que habían ordenado y Nabiki se quitó las gafas de sol para mirar a Akane a los ojos y poder preguntar sus dudas respecto a la escena de la mañana.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se pelearon?

-No Nabiki, no me interrogues por favor

-Tienes que contarme

-Está bien- suspiró cansada Akane, en realidad si quería contarle porque necesitaba desahogarse de lo sucedido –cenamos y me reclamó lo de la sortija como ya suponía

-Aja…- respondió mientras daba una mordida al desayuno y miraba completamente absorta a su hermanita

-Y me dijo que él había entendido el envío de la misma como una ruptura entre los dos… lo cual me parece de lo más absur…

-Era lo más obvio- la interrumpió despreocupada Nabiki

-¿Cómo?

-Yo lo pensé así, nunca le aclaraste que era para que la vendiera y pudiera pagarse unos cuantos meses más de vida

-No, pero tampoco le dije que era una ruptura o que estaba terminando con lo nuestro

-¿Lo de ustedes?

Akane se sonrojo –es que… un día antes de que se fuera nos besamos por primera vez y acordamos que nos esperaríamos para estar juntos en cuanto se deshiciera de la maldición

-Lo del beso ya lo sabía pero… ahora entiendo porque siempre contestabas con evasivas- sonrió Nabiki y tomó un sorbo de la taza de café -¿y entonces? ¿No le aclaraste nada?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por una hermana muy lenta

-Cállate por favor

-Bueno, está bien… si aclararon todo ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Después me pidió que nos fuéramos a algún lugar privado

-¡Uh! Entonces él no supo cumplirte y por esto te molestaste de seguro

Su hermana era una tonta, pensó Akane fulminándola con la mirada –no, todo lo contrario

-¡Ay Akane! Ya me confundiste

-Si me dejaras contarte antes de sacar conclusiones entenderías

-Perdón, tienes razón- hizo una seña de cerrar su boca con un cierre –no diré nada hasta que termines de hablar

-Gracias… bueno… nos fuimos en tu auto a su hotel- la cara de Nabiki fue de sorpresa pero no dijo nada –y en cuanto entramos a la habitación él comenzó a besarme, terminamos sobre la cama

Nabiki quería gritar de emoción pero se contuvo, solo podía abrir más y más los ojos a cada palabra de su hermana.

-Y entonces… -trato de continuar Akane pero se empezó a sonrojar más de lo humanamente posible

-¿Y entonces…?- habló Nabiki al ver que ella no tenía intensión de continuar su relato

-Y entonces me pidió que hiciéramos el amor- susurró en voz extremadamente baja Akane, pero Nabiki que solo estaba atenta a sus palabras escuchó perfecto

-¡No! ¡No me lo creo!

-Bueno yo me puse muy tensa… jamás he estado con nadie obviamente porque él estuvo lejos cuatro años

-¡Ay no! ya sé a dónde va a parar este drama- sospechó Nabiki y Akane solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza -¿con quién se acostó?

-No lo sé Nabiki, no le di tiempo de hablar, no fue necesario que me lo confirmara de primera mano era más que obvio que para él no es del todo desconocido… bueno… tu sabes… "eso"

-Esto sí que no me lo hubiera imaginado jamás, Ranma Saotome con una "amante"

-Que horrible suena eso Nabiki- dijo Akane tratando de no llorar –no pensé que para él yo significara tan poca cosa

-Hermanita no digas eso, no sé qué decirte, no puedo justificar que estuvo bien lo que hizo pero sé que le importas demasiado

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tanto como para pasar en China todavía casi medio año más después de curarse?- dijo Akane ahora sí segura de que no podría contener más el llanto –en lugar de regresar a mí, como lo prometió- y ahí fue cuando salieron las impertinentes lágrimas de sus ojos.

Nabiki se levantó de su asiento y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana, no soportaba verla llorar y mucho menos por causa de un hombre.

-Deberías dejar que te explicara qué fue lo que pasó… ¿Qué tal que lo violaron?- dijo Nabiki tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su hermana

Akane rió quitando el rastro de las lágrimas con las manos –gracias Nabiki por escucharme siempre.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Octubre, 2004_

-Buenas noches- habló un joven que cargaba en la espalda una pesada mochila de viaje –quisiera un cuarto por favor

-Hola- respondió girándose una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos castaños -¿solo para esta noche?

Él enmudeció, era el vivo retrato de su prometida, bueno… tenía que ser franco tal vez no era el vivo retrato de ella pero el parecido era asombroso.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica pasando su mano frente a los ojos de él

-Lo siento, me quedé pensando tu pregunta… no, quiero un cuarto para toda esta semana

-¿De dónde nos visitas?- comenzó a hacerle la plática mientras buscaba el registro de huéspedes en la computadora

-De Japón… Tokyo para ser más exactos- contestó torpemente

-Yo no conozco Tokyo… veamos ¿nombre y apellido?

-Ranma Saotome

-¿Edad?

-20 años

-Muy bien Ranma, necesito una identificación y ¿cuál será tu forma de pago?

-Sí, aquí tienes la identificación- dijo sacando de su cartera el plástico –y mi forma de pago será en efectivo

-Muy bien… dame un segundo, en un momento te hago tu cuenta para que me des la mitad ahora y la otra mitad el día de tu salida ¿está bien?

-Me parece extraño pero sí, no tengo problema

-Comprenderás que así son las políticas de esta pequeña posada- río ella mientras tecleaba los datos de la identificación en su computadora

De pronto un rayo se escucho en el cielo y unas gruesas gotas de agua bloquearon el sonido limpio del ambiente.

-¡Ups! Tu habitación está del otro lado del jardín ¿te importa mojarte un poco?

-No, no hay problema- sonrió Ranma mientras tomaba la llave que la chica le estaba entregando junto con su identificación

-Bien, mi nombre es Sayumi- le sonrió –sígueme por aquí

Embobado fue tras la chica, se acercaron a una puerta corrediza de cristal y le indicó donde estaba su habitación a lo lejos –ven…

Bajo el par de escalones para atravesar corriendo el jardín por el camino de piedras –ten cuidado, están algo resbaladizas

-Sí- contestó Ranma y la imitó, bajo el par de escalones y atravesó de igual forma el jardín.

-Dame tu llave, te ayudaré con la puerta porque son algo truculentas… todo está en aplicar un poco de fuerza al final de girarla

-Gracias

-No hay de que Ranma… tal vez te parezca muy osado de mi parte pero ¿tienes planes en la noche? Podría llevarte a conocer los alrededores si quieres.

-Sí, no es mala idea- contestó sonriéndole por primera vez -¿a qué hora pasas por mí?

-¿Te parece bien a las 8?

-Como tú me digas, te estaré esperando entonces- la chica se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y corrió de nuevo de vuelta al otro extremo del jardín. Ranma entró a la habitación y dejó la mochila de viaje cerca de la puerta de baño, luego entró a este y tomó una toalla para secarse el cabello. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió de nuevo, pensar que solo le había tomado medio año en China el deshacerse de la famosa peliroja, pero no le había dicho nada ni a su familia ni a Akane porque en su última estadía ella le había regresado la sortija.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la pequeña caja y la abrió, la inspecciono como siempre lo hacía cuando recordaba aquel objeto y frunció el ceño.

-Que falta de carácter Akane- dijo en voz alta – ¿tan poco significo para ti como para romper nuestro compromiso? Ni siquiera tuviste la descendía de ponerle letras… solo me la regresaste.

Dejó aquel objeto, para él maldito, sobre un mueble de baño y se quitó la camisa. Abrió la llave de la regadera para regular la temperatura y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Quería tomar un baño para verse más presentable.

A eso de las 8:15 escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, la abrió sabiendo de quien se trataba y no estaba equivocado era ella, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Tan parecida, pensó de nuevo.

-¿Listo? Disculpa haber tardado

-¿Qué dices? Solo son 15 minutos más de la hora

-Bien, vámonos entonces

Salieron del hotel juntos y él pensaba parar un taxi pero ella lo detuvo –venga, iremos a pie, hay un festival a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

Ranma asintió y después de caminar por media hora no pudo callarse más, tenía que recriminarle su perspectiva de unas cuantas cuadras –oye ¿no dijiste que estaba cerca?

Ella rió y entrecerró al reír sus ojos -¿no me digas que ya te cansaste? Al verte llegar con la mochila pensé que tenías la pinta de ser un trotamundos

-No soy un trotamundos, vine a China a buscar… un medicamento

-¿Estás enfermo?

-Estaba… pero eso es del pasado

-Me alegra ¿cuándo volverás a Japón?

- No lo sé, pensaba… quedarme para entrenar y tal vez participar en algunos torneos

-Eres deportista ¿qué practicas?

-Artes marciales… estilo libre para ser preciso

-¿Ah sí? Mi hermano mayor es agente de un par de importantes atletas… tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar algo

-Sería increíble

-Sí, pero nada es gratis en esta vida

-¿Me vas a cobrar el favor?

-Por supuesto que sí

-Y ¿qué quieres?

-Aún no lo he pensado… cuando lo sepa te lo diré

-De acuerdo, tenemos un trato- dijo estirando su brazo para ofrecerle su mano pero ella se acercó a él y tomó su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella. Ranma tragó saliva nervioso por la reacción de la chica

-Es un trato- contestó ella acercándose aún más y depositó un beso tierno sobre los labios de él –ahora vamos que tengo un hambre inmensa y quiero subirme a todos los juegos.

Sayumi corrió alejándose de él en dirección a la entrada de un festival. Ranma sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder comenzó a sonreír y la siguió.

Como ella le dijo comieron de todo y se subieron a cualquier clase de atracción, ella volvió a besarlo y esta vez, sin cargo alguno de consciencia le correspondió. En su mente era Akane, solo cuando volvía a abrir los ojos se daba cuenta de que no era ella, sino una chica muy parecida.

Tras unas cuantas horas regresaron caminando al hotel, ella cargaba un oso gigante que él había ganado.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Ranma mirándola enajenado tratar de cargar aquella monstruosidad de peluche

-Segura Ranma, soy una niña grande

-Llegamos- anuncio él –oye… ¿Por qué no te acompaño mejor a tu casa?

Ella volvió a reír –esta es mi casa.

-¿Cómo?

-Este pequeño hotel es un negocio que me ayudo a poner mi padre, mi departamento está en el último piso

-¡Ah! Déjame entonces cargar esto hasta tu casa- dijo sin más quitándole el oso

Ambos subieron a un elevador y al llegar al último piso ella abrió la puerta de madera que estaba a solo unos pasos de este.

-Pasa- le pidió ella

Una vez dejó el oso sentado sobre uno de los sillones ella volvió a acercarse para besarlo, se abrazó a su cuello y él por instinto rodeo su cintura con ambas manos. Poco a poco lo fue guiando por el pasillo hasta su recamara y en cuanto él se dio cuenta se separó bruscamente de ella.

-No, no puedo, lo siento- le dijo

-Pero… yo pensé que…

-Mira, no te voy a negar que me pareces una chica muy bonita y que bajo otras circunstancias tal vez me atrevería a hacer esto pero no puedo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué…. –no tenía ninguna excusa, no había prometida a la cual tuviera que respetar, Akane le había devuelto la sortija, lo había abandonado, lo había dejado –porqué…

-Anda tonto… - dijo ella tomándolo de la mano para sentarlo en la orilla de la cama- yo te enseñaré

Ranma se quedó impávido mirando como ella se sentaba sobre él a horcajadas para quedar frente a frente, luego volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión e introduciendo su lengua.

No tenía porque sentirse mal, pero eso sentía… sentía que estaba faltándole a Akane. Y entonces ella fue desabrochando su camisa con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba una de las manos de Ranma y la dirigía a su trasero.

-Acaríciame así- le susurró y luego fue besando su cuello

Como si el instinto natural saliera de él acaricio con ambas manos el firme trasero de ella y desfajo la delgada blusa que llevaba para meter una de sus manos bajo esta. El frío contacto en su espalda hizo que diera un respingo y él dejó de tocarla.

-Vas bien, solo me dio frío- le susurró de nuevo y volvió a besarlo –recuéstate, yo haré el resto.

En obediente acto Ranma se tumbo en la cama y ella sobre él, volvió a besarle el cuello y terminó de desabrochar su camisa, con calma se la quitó sin dejar de darle besos por todo el torso, aquel firme y esbelto cuerpo la provocaba a tenerlo para ella.

Luego se quitó la blusa con lentitud disfrutando la mirada de sorpresa de su invitado y de inmediato se quitó el sujetador, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Tomó una de las manos de él y la acercó a su desnudez para que pudiera tocarla.

Él reacciono por fin y aún cuando no era Akane y su parecido era asombroso quería comportarse como un hombre. Así que la tomó por la cintura para hacerla cambiar de posición y dejarla bajo él, la beso e imitó lo que ella había hecho, comenzó a besar su cuello y a bajar hacia su pecho y cuando tuvo frente a él ese perfecto par de cúspides su intuición le dictó que debía saborearlos.

Ella soltó un gemido de placer que activo los sentidos de Ranma, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de ella para liberarla de aquel impedimento. Sentía una fuerte punzada en su entre pierna y mientras ella se deshacía de sus prendas él también se quitaba el pantalón y los bóxers. Ambos quedaron desnudos. Sin saber muy bien cómo proceder Ranma siguió jugando con los pechos de la chica.

Sayumi se había percatado de la falta de habilidad amatoria de él así que enternecida decidió ayudarle, deslizó sus manos a través de su torso y acaricio con cuidado la erección de él, acto que sorprendió por completo a Ranma y que lo hizo dejar toda actividad por su parte a un lado. Cerró los ojos por el contacto de la chica y tampoco se movió.

-Tranquilo- la escuchó decir- te dije que yo te iba a ayudar ¿no?

Ranma asintió nervioso.

-Ahora voy a abrir las piernas para que puedas sentirme mejor ¿ok? Te voy a guiar con mi mano y solo entra en mí despacio

Hizo lo que le dijo que iba a hacer, abrió con cuidado sus piernas para que él pudiera sentir la humedad de su parte, él abrió los ojos sorprendido y ella lo miraba enternecida.

-Ahora empuja con cuidado… ¡ah así!- dijo ella mientras él realizaba aquel movimiento que le pedía- muy bien… ¡auch! con cuidado Ranma… despacio

-Sí, lo siento- dijo él cuando se dio cuenta que sin querer había dejado entrar toda su erección en ella

-Está bien, no te preocupes

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora sal de nuevo- le indicó ella divertida, jamás había hecho el amor con un virgen y dirigirlo a él se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

-¿Así? – preguntó Ranma saliendo por completo

-Parecido, vuelve a entrar y solo sal un poco, es para crear fricción… sentirás bien al hacerlo

Volvió a hacer lo que le dijo, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles jamás había vivido algo así y cuando lo pensó supo que era algo que habría preferido haber hecho con Akane por primera vez pero las malditas hormonas calenturientas habían ganado a su razón y a su corazón.

* * *

**Muy mal por Ranma, le ganó la calentura ¿cómo podrá arreglar tan garrafal error?**

**Ya saben que hacer... dejen sus reviews que son los que alimentan a mi musa ;)**


	5. Declaraciones

**¡Hola chicos! Bueno hoy decidí subir un nuevo capítulo porque me sirven muchos sus reviews para continuar con la historia, de hecho quiero agradecerle en especial a **_**Pleasure Delayer**_** porque… aún cuando se ha hecho una imagen muy predecible por adelantado de la trama me ha dado una idea para cambiar la forma en cómo una situación iba a ocurrir :)**

**¿Ven porque les digo que son importantes sus opiniones para mí?**

**¡Ah! Otro comentario, este para **_**Alita**_**… espero no haberte confundido mucho con la parte del Aviso :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**-Declaraciones-**

_Septiembre, 2009_

La abrazó con intensidad levantándola un poco del suelo.

-Oye, oye, suéltame que tiene poco que acabo de tener un hijo ¿recuerdas?

-Llévame a conocer al pequeño Haru

Ella se prendió de su brazo y caminaron hacia la parte superior de la casa –por favor no lo despiertes que acaba de quedarse dormido.

-Calma Ukyo soy muy bueno con los niños, ya verás- dijo levantando de su cuna al pequeño que solo se quejaba aún dormido –te quedó muy bien

-¡Cómo serás tonto!- respondió escandalizada mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo –ven, vamos a tomar algo mientras llega Taichi

Ambos bajaron a la cocina y Ukyo le preparó un té -¿quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias, acabo de cenarme toda la alacena de mi madre

-Siempre tan glotón

-¿Y cómo te trata la vida de casada?

-Maravilloso, no sabes lo feliz que soy Ran-chan

-Me da mucho gusto

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó con tu novia Sayumi? Leí una noticia en el periódico de que habían terminado ¿es cierto? ¿O es un chisme para la publicidad de tus gimnasios?

-¿Crees que ayude un chisme así a vender más membrecías?- río intrigado por la teoría de su amiga –no, terminamos en serio y esta vez para siempre

-Lo mismo dijiste hace unos años

-Sí y era verdad pero cambie de parecer cuando me enteré que Akane se había comprometido con el tal Genpi… Jengibre… o como se llame

-Se llama Genji

-No me interesa

-Bueno, fueron meses difíciles tú regresaste a China y no te comunicaste con nadie y después su padre enfermó y… ¿cómo esperas que una mujer soporte ese tipo de relación?

-Ya, ya, ya no quiero hablar de Akane y su maravilloso esposo que estuvo seguramente todo el tiempo pegado a ella

-Ella no está casada Ran-chan

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan poco duró el amor?

-¿De qué hablas? Jamás contrajeron nupcias, a los dos meses de la muerte de su padre Akane se fue al extranjero a estudiar una maestría

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Olvidas que Taichi es un ex compañero de Tofu?

-Pues que chismoso es tu marido… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que Akane no se había casado?

Ukyo detectó un brillo en su mirada –será porque siempre me cuelgas cuando habló de Akane… aquí me tienes de frente y no pudiste cortar la llamada

-Y… ¿sabes si sale con alguien?

-¿Ahora si nos estamos interesando en Akane?- rió fascinada de ver la contrariedad en la cara de su amigo

-Tengo derecho a pedirle la sortija que se quedó hace años y que no tuvo la decencia de devolverme junto con su maldita carta

-Sí, seguro que es por eso- dio un sorbo a su té sin darle una respuesta a su amigo que la veía expectante -¡ah! ¿Va enserio?

-Tan enserio como que me llamó Ranma Saotome

-Pues lo siento Ran-chan pero por lo que sé Akane sigue en el extranjero

-¿Sigue estudiando?

-Creo que ya no, por lo que sé trabaja en una empresa francesa

-Así que se volvió buena en lo que hace- sonrió por las buenas noticias que le daba su amiga –¿empresa francesa? Pues… ¿a dónde se fue?

De pronto escucharon el ruido de la puerta, era el esposo de Ukyo que acababa de llegar del hospital donde trabajaba.

-Ranma pero que sorpresa, no sabía que estabas en la ciudad

-Sí, planeo quedarme una temporada y por supuesto tenía que venir a conocer a mi sobrino… buen trabajo por cierto

-¡Ran-chan! Cállate por favor si no vas a decir algo amable- le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo Ukyo –Amor ¿sabes si Akane sigue en Francia?

-¿Akane? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-¡Mentirosa!- le recriminó Ranma a su amiga –tu me aseguraste que estaba en el extranjero

-Bueno, sé que estaba pero no sé si sigue ahí- luego se dirigió a su esposo- ¿amor?

-Creo que todavía está en Francia ¿la buscabas para algo Ranma? ¿Quieres que le pida a Tofu te ponga en contacto con ella?

-No gracias- dijo colocando ambos brazos tras su cabeza a modo de apoyo –para que forzar las cosas ¿no creen?

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Octubre, 2012_

La llamada la había alterado, le pidió a Hiro que la llevara a la casa de su hermana Kasumi. Llegaron al dojo familiar y en cuanto tocó al timbre su hermana salió a recibirla, ya le había avisado de su visita.

-Akane, pasa por favor

-Espérame un momento Kasumi- luego se volteo para darle instrucciones a su chofer, ya no le necesitaría el resto del día. Después entró en la casa.

-¿Está grave? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

-No sabíamos si sería prudente, después de lo que pasó con Ranma

-Lo debieron haber hecho por mí y por mi relación con el tío Genma y la tía Nodoka, Ranma viene sobrando en esto

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Él me habló y quería verme pero a regañadientes le saque la información por teléfono

-Lo lamento Akane, no supe reaccionar… Nabiki me dijo que era importante avisarte pero tú tienes tu viaje en puerta

-Es hasta dentro de unas tres semanas

-Akane… hay algo más

-¿Qué?

-Ranma…

-¿Ranma qué?

-Ranma está casado

Akane miró la sortija que adornaba su dedo anular desde hace tantos años en su mano derecha, era la sortija que él le había dado de jóvenes y que después de ir y regresar entre ambos por fin había decidido conservarla como recuerdo del amor que algún día se tuvieron.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace unos meses

-¿Acaso también perdí a mi familia?- le recriminó Akane a su hermana –Me ocultan las cosas para "protegerme" pero enterarme de esta manera… ¿en qué hospital está el tío Genma?

Akane sacó su teléfono del bolso mientras su hermana le anotaba en un papel la dirección y los datos de la habitación. Llamó a su chofer pidiéndole que la recogiera porque había ocurrido un cambio de planes y necesitaba la llevara a aquel sitio.

Se despidió fríamente de Kasumi y subió al auto.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Agosto, 2002_

El despertador sonó a las 7 en punto, se levanto tallándose los ojos para espabilarse. A su lado estaba aún dormido su prometido y ella se sonrojo. Solo habían dormido juntos, nada más que abrazados, ni siquiera se habían vuelto a besar.

-Ranma- susurró suavemente cerca de su oído y él casi no se movió –cariño, despierta ya que debo arreglarme y tú tienes un vuelo que tomar

-No quiero- dijo abrazándola por la cintura y volviéndola a acostar a su lado lo que causo una sonrisa en ella y volvieron a estar frente a frente –buenos días

-Buenos días- le respondió ella acomodando en su frente el fleco rebelde

-Será muy hermoso despertar todos los días así… contigo a mi lado

-Sí pero para que eso suceda tienes que aprovechar el viaje

-¿Acaso no habías dicho en alguna ocasión que me querías tal cual soy?

-Por supuesto que sí, en realidad a mi no me importa… tú eres el necio que quiere seguir alejándose de mí por esa estúpida maldición

-Lo hago por ti, para que tengas un hombre completo a tu lado

-Tú ya eres un hombre completo… algo egocéntrico y grosero pero lo eres- río ella dándole un pequeño beso

-Akane, Akane, Akane… quien te entiende, me dices que soy grosero y luego me besas

-Es porque yo soy una tonta que te quiere

-Yo también te quiero- soltó con voz ronca, sin despegar su vista de sus ojos -¿qué me has hecho Akane? Me tienes embrujado

-Será… será mejor que ya me levante o llegaré tarde la Universidad

-Si- respondió de nuevo él soltando su agarre de ella –espera, quiero volver a abrazarte y besarte antes de perderte de vista

-¿Qué dices? Solo me voy a bañar, aún te veré para despedirnos

-Hasta pareces nueva cariño, como si con toda la familia fuera a ser fácil un momento de intimidad entre los dos

-Tienes razón- dijo riendo más alegre y acercándose a su prometido que ya estaba en la orilla de la cama

El se levantó y la abrazó fuerte –no sabes cómo voy a extrañar tu aroma, la suavidad de tu piel, el sabor de tus labios, me va a parecer una eternidad el tiempo que estemos separados ahora que hemos comenzado a intimidar más

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho pero con el regalo que te hice podrás escribirme seguido

-Sí, muchas gracias por darme tu computadora

-Ya no la necesito, ahora voy a requerir una computadora de diseño

-¿Akane estas despierta?- se escuchó la voz de Kasumi al otro lado de la puerta, ambos se tensaron y ella se separó de él buscando la ventana para que pudiera salir, en ese momento él la detuvo y la beso con toda la pasión contenida en su pecho.

-Te quiero Akane, nunca lo olvides- le susurró en el oído y se despidió dándole un beso breve

-Yo también te quiero

-¿Akane dijiste algo?- volvió a insistir Kasumi

-Ya, ya desperté, en seguido bajo

-Está bien, pero apresúrate no debes llegar tarde a tu primer día

Un rato después bajó Akane junto con Nabiki, Ranma y el resto ya estaban abajo esperándolas para despedirse.

-Bueno hija será mejor que te despidas de Ranma, su vuelo sale en unas horas y también ya debe irse… los demás, será bueno darles algo de espacio, vamos a la sala por favor

Ambos se miraron cómplices, sabían que de seguro estarían escuchándoles por lo que solo movieron sus labios.

-Te quiero- le dijo Akane, sin emitir sonido alguno, emocionada de su travesura

-Yo también te quiero… cariño- le respondió y luego la abrazó rápidamente

-Te voy a extrañar- continuó ella

-Yo más, te lo prometo

-Bueno… Ranma… -habló por fin ella sonriéndole –espero que tengas buen viaje

-¡Eh! Gracias Akane, yo te deseo lo mejor en la Universidad- se acercó y le robó un rápido y silencioso beso

-Que amable eres Ranma- respondió ella

-Bueno chicas, será mejor que se vayan yendo… ¿Ranma puedes acompañarlas a la parada de autobús?- dijo su padre

-Si señor

-Muchas suerte Akane- dijo la madre de él

Los tres salieron de la casa, cuando habían caminado una cuadra Nabiki se detuvo –chicos… yo esperare a Akane en la parada… les doy tiempo de que… se "despidan" a gusto

Salió corriendo antes de que pudieran objetarle algo, era Nabiki Tendo, ella todo lo sabía.

-¿Me dejas besarte una vez más antes de irme?

-Ranma, que tonterías empiezas a decir- río de nuevo ella y lo abrazó – de verdad me vas a hacer mucha falta- le dijo en tono serio y algo triste

-Y tú a mí también- luego se separó de ella y volvió a besarla –te quiero Akane

-Siempre te voy a esperar- le contestó ella

-Yo haré lo mismo

Tras un abrazo que les pareció insuficiente se separaron, Akane corrió hacia la parada de autobús y Ranma de vuelta al dojo para ir por su equipaje y partir rumbo a China.

* * *

**Ya les prometí que las cosas se van a poner interesantes… dejen sus reviews chicos porque ya saben… alimentan a mi musa :D**


	6. Reencuetro

**Hola chavos… estoy tomando en cuenta todos sus reviews pero habrá cosas que no puedan hacerse porque más adelante van a pasar otras cosas, de cualquier forma… les prometo que Akane no será la siempre sumisa, es solo que a veces las mujeres nos hacemos de la vista gorda por amor pero todas aprendemos las lecciones muajaja**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**-Reencuentro-**

_Mayo, 2006_

-¡Nabiki! Están tocando a la puerta- gritó Akane desde el cuarto de baño -¿Nabiki?

Paró la oreja para tratar de captar algo, ya no estaban golpeando la puerta de entrada pero tampoco se escuchaba nada. Así que decidió cerrar el flujo de la llave y salir del baño envuelta en una bata.

-¿Nabiki?- preguntó Akane entrando a la sala asombrada por lo que estaba viendo

-Akane… te trajeron esto- le respondió mostrándole con ambas manos todos los arreglos de flores que había repartidos en el piso y la mesa de centro- y también esto

Su hermana le acercó una caja negra que más bien parecía un cubo del tamaño de un balón. Ella lo tomó con miedo y se fue a sentar a una de las sillas del comedor para poder abrirlo. Dentro encontró dos cosas, un celular y una pequeña caja. Tomó curiosa el segundo objeto y al abrirlo vio que no había nada dentro, luego tomó el celular que llevaba colgada una tarjeta con un número y la leyenda "Llamame"

-¿Este que se cree? ¿Qué estamos en el país de las maravillas?

-De ser así él es sombrero loco- respondió entre risas Nabiki –llámale… ahí dice la tarjeta que le llames

Akane tomó el teléfono de mala gana y marcó el número escrito, a la primera tonada obtuvo respuesta.

-Te tardaste una eternidad en marcarme o… ¿la mensajería se tardó una eternidad en entregar?

-No debiste enviarme todo esto ¿cómo sabías que estaba con mi hermana?

-Es un secreto

-¿Qué quieres Ranma?

-Quiero hablar contigo, quiero explicarte que sucedió y quiero…- se quedó en silencio

-¿Qué te perdone?

-Si… pero quería darte algo que te pertenece… además de mi corazón

Akane se quedó en silencio un rato, en parte para pensar con la cabeza y no con su corazón que gritaba un sí rotundo a todo lo que le había dicho su prometido, y en parte para hacerle sufrir a Ranma… no podía ser todo tan fácil.

-¿Akane?

-Estaré lista en una hora… ven por mí y podemos ir a donde quieras para hablar… solo eso Ranma

-Estaré ahí puntual

Nabiki se asomó con cautela a través de las cortinas de la ventana en la sala -¿Cuánto más lo vas a hacer esperar? Llegó 20 minutos antes de la hora y tú ya te tardaste 20 minutos de más en salir

-Pensé que estarías de acuerdo conmigo en que tiene que sufrir algo- dijo Akane poniéndose de pie –sabes bien que si lo voy a perdonar

Ranma estaba recargado en un auto deportivo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, había llamado por el intercomunicador de la entrada para subir por Akane pero ella le había pedido que la esperara en el estacionamiento.

-Hola Ranma- lo saludo con indiferencia acercándose a la puerta del copiloto

-Akane- soltó Ranma nervioso y le abrió la puerta para ayudarla a subir

Una vez dentro del automóvil y en marcha ella suspiró -¿a dónde vamos?

-Quiero llevarte a comer

-¿A dónde?

-Es un secreto

-Tú y tus secretos, dime ¿cómo supiste que estaba con Nabiki y no en mi casa?

-Le hablé a Nabiki

-Esa embustera- dijo para sí misma

-Le cambie la información por unos boletos para un evento al que quiere ir con su novio

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que ella haya conseguido algo a partir de información que poseía?

Ranma sonrío de lado por el comentario sarcástico que había hecho ella y en solo 10 minutos más habían llegado a lo que parecía un parque.

-Espera por favor- le dijo Ranma bajando rápidamente para poder abrirle la puerta a ella –vamos

Akane salió del auto sin aceptar la mano de Ranma –Pensé que íbamos a comer ¿estamos en un parque?

-No es un parque… es el bosque

Akane lo miró con sorpresa y comenzó a caminar a su lado, pensó luego que tal vez planeaba un picnic pero notó que no llevaba ninguna canasta.

-Permíteme- le dijo Ranma tomándola en brazos –esta parte del sendero esta difícil y no quiero que te hagas daño

Entonces corrió con Akane en brazos a través de un sendero rocoso, ella no dijo nada y disfrutó el viaje en los brazos de su… ¿de su qué? ¿Qué eran ahora si él creía que habían terminado?

-¿Podrías rodear con tus brazos mi cuello?- le pidió Ranma –es que siento que así podrías ir más segura

-Si… más seguridad, es bueno, tienes razón- respondió haciendo lo que le pidió

El cerró los ojos un momento fascinado por la cercanía que había logrado con aquel movimiento y aspiró el aroma que sabía lo volvía completamente loco.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un pequeño prado y en el centro de aquel lugar había una mesa románticamente adornada bajo un pabellón blanco de tela.

-¿Qué es esto Ranma?- preguntó admirada con un tono de emoción en su voz mientras la dejaba en el piso

-Te dije que quería invitarte a comer y además que quería darte algo

-Es… es muy romántico, no lo pensé de ti

-Akane en que horrible concepto me tienes, yo puedo ser muy romántico pero solo contigo

Le tomo de la mano para acompañarla hasta la mesa, luego hizo a un lado su silla para ayudarle a sentarse y él se sentó frente a ella.

-Ranma- dijo un hombre acercándose a la pareja -¿podemos comenzar a servirles?

-Adelante Ryoga

-¿Ryoga?- dijo Akane incrédula al verlo de pie junto a ellos vestido con un traje casual -¡no te reconocí hasta que te nombró Ranma!

-Hola Akane- dijo Ryoga abrazándola –espero les guste la comida porque fue muy complicado conseguir al chef, luego hablaremos amiga

-Gracias Ryoga- respondió Ranma sin quitar su vista de Akane

-En cuanto se vayan avísame para coordinarme con…

-¡Si Ryoga!- dijo Ranma mostrándole a Akane con una mano -¿nos pueden dejar a solas?

Akane rió disimuladamente por la cara que había puesto Ryoga –cuídate Ryoga- le dijo Akane mientras lo veía caminar a distancia lejos de ellos.

Un camarero se acercó y les dejó un carrito de metal con varios platillos y una botella de vino blanco.

-Señor Saotome- le saludó respetuosamente mientras hacía una reverencia –nos retiramos

-Gracias- contestó Ranma y vio alejarse a otro par de personas tras Ryoga, luego tomó la mano de Akane y la miró directamente a los ojos –por fin completamente solos

La vio sonrojarse y eso le causo felicidad, una felicidad que no pudo ocultar. Se levantó de su asiento para tomar dos platos bellamente decorados, parecía ser pasta con una salsa blanca que olía delicioso.

-_Bon appetite_- le dijo Akane a Ranma mostrándole una de las sonrisas que tanto amaba

-Akane…- inicio mientras le servía un poco de vino –yo, quería aclararte las cosas, lo que pasó ayer… yo no, no pensaba

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Ranma? ¿Qué no me importa?- respondió ella mientras terminaba un bocado –no puedo, me importa y me duele el haberme enterado que tú… y otra mujer…

-Sé que es poco que te diga que no significó nada y que todo el tiempo solo podía pensar en ti y en lo estúpido que había sido por dejarme llevar por el coraje y la calentura

-Yo te espere

-Y eso me hace sentir todavía peor porque es una recriminación de que yo no lo hice

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Si te hace sentir mejor salí con un chico la semana pasada

-¿Mejor? ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que saliste con un chico?

Akane en realidad no le mintió, había salido con Genji… claro que omitió que para ella solo había sido como una salida de amigos pero quien podía culparla no quería quedarse atrás y verse como una tonta por esperarlo.

-Akane, Akane, Akane… creo que no se compara- le contestó acariciando su mano y sonriéndole antes de ponerse serio de nuevo -¿me perdonas entonces?

-No sería capaz de odiarte por tanto tiempo, yo te…

-Espera- le dijo Ranma poniéndose de nuevo de pie y acercándose a ella –no lo digas –luego le beso alzándola entre sus brazos.

Ranma la bajo de nuevo para que quedara de pie frente a él, la tomo de ambas manos y se apoyo en una rodilla –Akane Tendo… -inicio Ranma y la solemnidad en cómo dijo su nombre le impidió a ella seguir respirando _¿qué es esto?_ Se preguntó Akane.

-Yo, Ranma Saotome, prometo amarte cada momento, con cada pensamiento, con cada acción, con cada palabra y cada beso- dijo besando las manos que tenía entre las suyas – con cada suspiro y cada fibra de mi ser, porque es algo que jamás sería capaz de no hacer… te amo, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y si te falle antes quería ser el primero en decirlo… cásate conmigo Akane- terminó colocándole la sortija que ya le había entregado años atrás y que ella le había devuelto en un acto estúpido a manera de solución.

Muda, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miraba sin reacción fascinada a su prometido… ¡si, su prometido! Ahí frente a ella, de rodillas pidiéndole que se casaran y diciéndole que la amaba.

-¿Akane?- preguntó Ranma preocupado al verla llorar -¿amor? ¿Estás bien?

-Me gusta más amor que cariño pero también cariño suena bien en tus labios- respondió y se acercó para besarlo, para besarlo como jamás lo había besado, con ternura y pasión y desesperación, como si fuera la tarea más importante de su vida

Ranma le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la acercó más a él –vámonos- le dijo cargándola de forma nupcial y ella rió limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Septiembre, 2009_

El molesto timbre del despertador sonó una vez más antes de que su mano saliera de entre las cobijas para apagarlo.

-Demonios ¿qué hora es?- preguntó un somnoliento Ranma a si mismo mientras se tallaba los ojos y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama –cómo te detesto Ryoga

Se levantó y caminó con las luces aún apagadas hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta de cristal y giró la llave para regular la temperatura. Se quitó la poca ropa de cama que llevaba y entro.

-¡Que flojera!- gritó mientras tomaba el champú y deshacía la trenza que llevaba para lavar su cabello –mmm… así que no te casaste Akane ¿porqué?

Siguió hablando consigo mismo, planteándose posibles escenarios para su reencuentro con esa mujer que aún ocupaba su corazón.

-¡Ay Akane!- dijo en un lamento mientras salía de la regadera y se secaba el cuerpo –aún podríamos estar juntos ¿no?- preguntó mirándose en el espejo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Un rato más tarde su celular sonó –Ranma Saotome, ¿diga?... ¡Ah hola Ryoga! Bajo enseguida- colgó el teléfono y tomó su abrigo, salió del lujoso departamento y subió al ascensor. De pronto otra llamada –Ranma Sao… ¿Sayumi? ¿Qué quieres? No, no tengo tiempo para hablar voy de salida- el elevador se abrió y Ranma continuó su andar con el teléfono en mano –no quiero hablar de nada, tu y yo terminamos, entiéndelo.

Salió del edificio y vio a Ryoga recargado en la puerta de un auto –si, si ya sé que tenías planes pero sabías muy bien que no te amo, solo puedo sentir un cariño por ti que no podrá llegar a más.

Ryoga dio un respingo al escuchar la plática que tenía su amigo y le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara e imito su acción entrando después de él.

-Sayumi… por favor- dijo en tono conciliador y lanzando un suspiro –no me agrada escucharte así, por favor trata de entender, yo… no te amo, jamás lo hice y jamás podré hacerlo.

Colgó y Ryoga lo miró con interrogación esperando una explicación, una muy extensa explicación. Ranma se giró a la ventana sosteniendo el teléfono entre manos y volvió a suspirar.

-Era Sayumi- dijo secamente Ranma

-Me lo imagine cuando la llamaste así mientras hablabas

-No seas idiota Ryoga… habló para rogarme que volviera con ella

-¿De nuevo?

-No entiendo porque no le queda claro que jamás la he amado

-Pues no entiendo porque no si es iden…

-Ya sé que es idéntica a Akane- respondió en un grito Ranma interrumpiéndolo –pero no es ella, es demasiado empalagosa y siempre quiere saber donde estoy y con quien, peca de posesiva y además cuando le conté sobre la maldición se puso histérica, como si le hubiera dicho que tenía una enfermedad mortal contagiosa

-¿Y solo por eso terminaste con ella?

-¿Te parece poco?

-Me parece raro que siendo como dices que es hayas regresado a China y empezado una relación formal con ella y después terminado y regresado y terminado y regresado y por fin terminado

-Pues… es por la misma razón que tú ya has dicho

Ryoga alzó las cejas con una enorme cara de duda -¿Por qué…?

-Porqué es idéntica a Akane y si no podía estar con Akane… creo que prefería conformarme con una barata imitación ¿hice mal?

-¿Mal? ¿Me lo preguntas de verdad?

Ranma suspiró cansado –bueno ya, ¿con quién vamos a vernos el día de hoy en la agencia?

Llegaron a la entrada de un corporativo de al menos 30 pisos, ambos bajaron del automóvil y caminaron a través de la entrada giratoria. Tras hacer una llamada una joven bajó a la recepción por ambos.

-Buenos días señor Hibiki, señor Saotome- saludó a ambos de mano y les pidió la siguieran

-¡Uh! ¡Ryoga! Creo que alguien te echo el ojo- comentó Ranma golpeándole una costilla a su amigo con el codo, en respuesta recibió una mirada matadora.

Los tres subieron al elevador y cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando Ranma alcanzó a ver a alguien entrando a la recepción con un grupo de hombres rodeándole -¿Akane?- preguntó para sí mismo.

Trato de detener el elevador pero fue imposible, la chica que los guiaba ya había apretado el piso al que se dirigían.

-¿Cómo detengo esto?

-Ranma ¿qué te pasa?

-Es que… creo que acabo de ver a Akane entrar al edificio

-Lo lamento señor Saotome tendrá que esperar a que lleguemos al piso, son elevadores inteligentes que no se detienen

-¿Y a eso le llamas inteligente?

-Cálmate ¿estás seguro de que era ella?

-No, no lo estoy por eso te digo que quiero ir a verificarlo

-¿No crees que te estás sugestionando por la llamada de Sayumi?

La joven los miraba de reojo tratando de disimular su presencia, Ranma la escuchó respirar más lento y sonrió por la "discreción" de la chica.

-Que frustración, tendré que esperar a que lleguemos para volver a bajar

* * *

**¿Y bien? Ya les dije que las cosas tienen que pasar por algo jiji de cualquier forma ya saben qué hacer, dejen sus reviews que son siempre valorados porque alimentan a mi musa :D**


	7. Irse o quedarse

**¡Hola chicos! En este capítulo las cosas van a empezar a cambiar, la moneda se va a empezar a invertir. Al final del mismo hay una canción que se llama "Lie to me" de Sara Bareilles para que la busquen en Youtube y puedan escucharla mientras leen esa parte jijiji de hecho les confieso que el título de esta historia esta, evidentemente, basado en esa canción.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**-¿Irse o quedarse?-**

_Octubre, 2012_

Bajó del elevador con el corazón bombeando hasta su máxima capacidad, caminó un poco hasta llegar a la recepción y se acercó al mostrador sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a su alrededor.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- preguntó la encargada

-Sí, ¿el cuarto del señor Genma Saotome?

-¿Es familiar?

-Soy… - se detuvo Akane, no era nadie, no eran familia realmente y entonces escuchó una voz conocida

-Es mi nuera- afirmación que hizo voltear a Akane y encontrarse con los cálidos ojos de su tía Nodoka – ven conmigo Akane

Akane caminó hasta llegar a los brazos de Nodoka -¿cómo está?- le preguntó sin soltarla

-Solo nos queda esperar querida

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-Contenta de que vinieras

-Ranma… no… no está aquí ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, salió a dejar a la latosa de su esposa

-Me alegro, no quisiera toparme con él

-¿Y tú como estas? ¿No te has casado aún?

-Estoy…- como decirle a aquella mujer que estaba comprometida de nuevo cuando no podía ni siquiera admitírselo a ella misma y nadie de sus conocidos lo sabía aún –saliendo con alguien… pero yo no… no sé… -suspiró tratando de explicarse sin decir nada realmente - soy una tonta ¿no?

-El tonto es otro por impulsivo pero vamos, te llevare a la habitación de Genma para que puedas… -su voz se cortó y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos –perdóname, estoy… ya te podrás imaginar

-Tranquila tía

Tras dejar a la mujer sentada en la sala de espera se dirigió a la habitación que le indicó. Ella ya había pasado por eso antes, ya se había despedido de su padre y ahora tendría que pasar por el mismo doloroso proceso con su tío.

-¿Tío Genma?- preguntó en un susurro al entrar, lo vio tendido en la cama con miles de aparatos a su alrededor

-Akane- le respondió con el aliento entre cortado –me alegra que hayas podido venir

-No vine antes porque no me lo habían dicho ¿pero que te ha pasado tío, te ves fatal?- sonrió Akane tratando de aligerar la tensión

Genma río un poco –es que no soy tan fuerte como pensábamos, resulta ser que la vida de un panda es más frágil

-¡Tío!- expresó Akane abrazándolo

-Akane… yo quiero pedirte una disculpa

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si tu padre y yo no hubiéramos insistido en que tú y Ranma se casaran… no serían tan miserables los dos

Akane lo miró sorprendida por aquella afirmación, era consciente de que por su parte en otro tiempo podría haber sido irrefutable pero ahora no estaba sola del todo y se sentía tranquila, salvo cuando alguien sacaba a colación el tema de Ranma ahí sus sentimientos la traicionaban cruelmente pero… ¿Ranma infeliz? Se había casado ¿no era cierto?

-Ranma te sigue amando Akane, si se casó con esa mujer fue porque… no podía olvidarte

-No te entiendo

-Es muy claro, solo hay que verla para entenderlo

-Lo lamento tío pero no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo fui feliz con los pocos momentos que compartí con Ranma y si al final las cosas no resultaron es entera responsabilidad de nosotros… al contrario soy yo la que tiene que agradecerte, agradecerte el que me hayas dejado conocer al amor de mi vida

-Akane… Ranma aún te ama, lo sé pero mi hijo es muy orgulloso para reconocerlo

-Tío… nosotros ya lo intentamos en una ocasión y no funcionó

-Deberías dejar que te aclare las cosas Akane

-Lo siento tío, él ya está casado y yo… yo estoy comprometida

De pronto escuchó un ruido en la puerta y se levantó de inmediato, unos minutos después una enfermera entró y le indicó que tenía que salir porque debían aplicar unos medicamentos.

-Sí, un momento por favor- respondió Akane y luego tomó entre sus manos la mano de Genma –gracias por todo

-Le daré tus saludos a Soun- contestó Genma –los cuidaremos

Akane salió de aquella habitación con los ojos a punto de romper en llanto, luego caminó hasta donde estaba Nodoka y se abrazaron. No pudo resistirse más y se dejo invadir por la tristeza.

-Lo sé querida, lo sé- dijo acariciando su largo cabello –pero estará mejor… cariño… creo que es conveniente que te vayas, Ranma llegó hace un momento y lo mande a traerme un café

-Gracias tía… cualquier cosa llámame por favor- le dijo anotándole su número personal en un pequeño trozo de papel –a cualquier hora

Caminó hasta el elevador y se detuvo en seco, luego volvió a girarse y caminó de regreso con Nodoka –tía… creo que es mejor que le entregues esto a Ranma- le dio el anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Nodoka lo tomó y la miró sin comprender nada –es… la sortija que me dio Ranma- explicó Akane y su tía asintió recordándolo.

-Yo se la daré cariño, no tengas cuidado

Volvió a encaminarse al elevador, subió y en cuanto las puertas de este se cerraron Ranma salió de una de las laterales del mismo.

-Ella aún te ama necio- le dijo su madre cuando se acercó a ella con las dos tazas de café

-Ahora lo sé… soy un idiota ¿no?

-No me queda claro porque siempre lo has dudado y esperabas que ella siempre confiara ciegamente en ti, lo idiota siempre lo has sido… toma- le entregó el anillo –aún no entiendo porque te casaste con esa mujer tan pesada

-No quiero hablar de eso mamá… ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste del bebé?- preguntó guardando el anillo en el bolsillo que estaba a la altura de su pecho en su camisa

-Es un secreto

-¿Nabiki?

-No- contestó dando un sorbo a la taza, Ranma la miró esperando una respuesta –fue el propio Genji quien me lo contó

-¿Cuándo te lo contó?

-Su esposa está en el mismo curso de jardinería que yo, la conozco bien y también conozco a Genji… es un buen chico y siempre cuidó de Akane

-Soy un idiota, no cabe duda

-Siempre hay tiempo para arreglar las idioteces cariño… todo tiene remedio menos la muerte- dijo su madre dando un sorbo a la taza y él miró por la ventana de la sala de espera y vio salir a Akane rumbo a un automóvil estacionado fuera del hospital.

-Akane- murmuró para sí mismo

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Septiembre, 2009_

Le hubiera gustado acelerar el andar de aquel elevador, deseaba comprobar con sus ojos que estos mentían, que aquella mujer no era su Akane. Se parecía muchísimo, pero vestía un atrevido traje a falda y llevaba el cabello largo, suelto, hermoso… sí, seguramente era ella.

Cuando por fin el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas corrió hasta el mostrador de la recepción –disculpe… ¿vio entrar a una mujer como de esta estatura? –mostró colocando su mano a la altura de su pecho –con cabello largo azulado y traía un traje a falda color oscuro… creo que era azul

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Tendo?

-¡Sí!- anuncio feliz –Akane Tendo

-Acaba de subir al piso 28… a la agen…

-¿A la agencia Visionary Art?- le interrumpió

-Sí, me parece que es la nueva creativa

-Es el destino, ¿sabía?- le dijo a la despreocupada recepcionista y corrió de vuelta al elevador

Cuando llegó al piso 28 su amigo ya lo esperaba fuera del elevador –¡Ranma! No me lo vas a creer pero acaba de entrar…

-Sí, ya sé que acaba de entrar Akane, me contó la recepcionista que es la nueva jefa de edición de esta agencia- dijo sonriendo maravillado y comenzó a caminar por el lugar buscándola con la vista –quiero que ella se encargue de la campaña Ryoga

-Tranquilo, creo que primero deberías pensarlo bien… ella está casada ¿no?

-¡Ay amigo! Pero sí eso es lo más maravilloso de todo, ella no se casó con el Genjibre ese

-¿No?

De pronto un carraspeo lo hizo ponerse tenso –esa trenza es inconfundible- escuchó a una voz conocida y amada decirle -¿qué haces aquí Ranma Saotome?

Ranma se volteo y miró a la hermosa mujer que lo estaba aniquilando con la mirada, cruzada de brazos, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

-A… Aka… Akane- tartamudeo –tú estás hecha una belleza

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte- contestó en tono serio -¿qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo?

-Es que eso es lo más increíble de todo este asunto, acompáñame para que te cuente- respondió tomándola de un brazo y empezando a caminar en dirección a la sala de juntas que se veía cercana.

Entraron solos dejando a Ryoga esperar afuera de aquel lugar –Akane… ¿cómo estás?- preguntó ofreciéndole la silla que había apartado. Ella se negó a sentarse y siguió de pie, cerca de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados –yo estoy bien, más que bien ahora

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ranma?- volvió a insistir

-Pues vengo a una presentación sobre unos aburridos espectaculares para la campaña de publicidad de mi nueva cadena de gimnasios… ¿y tú?- le desafió mientras tomaba el asiento

-Yo soy la nueva jefa de creación de esta agencia

-¿Entonces tú vas a supervisar mi campaña?

-Por supuesto que no, ese proyecto no me corresponde a mí… es más, ni siquiera sabía que aquí llevaban la publicidad para ti

-Pues que te digo ¿el mundo es un pañuelo?- le respondió divertido al ver como se enfurecía

-Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar- giró la perilla para salir pero un brazo fuerte detuvo la puerta haciéndola cerrar de golpe -¿qué quieres?

-¿Cenamos hoy?- le preguntó acercándose a ella para tomarla por la cintura pero Akane reaccionó a tiempo y se movió hacia atrás para evitarlo

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Piensas que puedes volver y pretender que nosotros estamos bien?

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces si hay un nosotros!- le rebatió aún más entusiasmado –Akane… no pienso volver a perderte

-¿Cuándo he escuchado yo eso?

-Esta vez es enserio… ¿Por qué no te casaste?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Pues que esa fue la razón por la que me fui

-¿Si? Como no ¿crees que soy tonta?- contestó Akane tomando de nuevo la perilla –déjame salir

-No hasta que aceptes cenar conmigo

-Jamás, me escuchaste, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo

-¿Y porque llevas la sortija que te di?

Akane miró la sortija que se había acostumbrado a usar en su mano derecha y luego lo enfrento a los ojos frunciendo el ceño. El la analizaba con un brillo especial en su mirada, sabía que había ganado, había dado en el clavo.

-Si tanto la quieres ahí la tienes- dijo Akane quitándose el anillo y arrojándoselo a la cara –me voy- le gritó jalándole la puerta y saliendo a pasos gigantes de aquel sitio, luego se dirigió al elevador y una jovencita la siguió

-¿Señorita Tendo?- dijo la joven

-Hiyori por favor cancela mis citas del día, voy a ir a comprar materiales para la campaña de _La Belle_

-Si señorita

Acto seguido Ranma salió muerto de risa jugando con la sortija entre sus dedos.

-No le veo la gracia Ranma, su escándalo se escuchaba perfectamente- le comentó Ryoga caminando tras él hacia la sala de juntas que tenían asignada para el proyecto de su campaña

-Ella aún siente algo por mí y eso me da felicidad- dijo Ranma deteniéndose un momento para mirar la sortija –Ryoga… quiero que Akane lleve la campaña de los gimnasios, quiero que se vea obligada a estar todo el tiempo cerca de mí ¿me oíste? Tienes que hacer hasta lo imposible porque eso ocurra

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?... no creo que sea la forma de hacer que ella regrese contigo

-Lo hará, ya verás como ella y yo estaremos al final juntos- sonrió confiadamente mientras entraba a la sala de juntas con su amigo

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Noviembre, 2012_

Estacionó su auto en el lugar que estaba asignado dentro del lujoso edificio en el que vivía desde hace tiempo. Apagó las luces y bajó del auto caminando hacia la cajuela para sacar todo lo que había comprado.

Tomó con cuidado ambas bolsas y camino por el pasillo para tomar el elevador, entró suspirando cansada. Una vez frente a la puerta de su departamento sacó la llave de su sudadera y abrió sin prender la luz, la luna se filtraba de lleno a través de los ventanales sin cortinas. Habían optado por comprar ese lugar por la vista, se veía toda la ciudad y a distancia el inicio de su antiguo barrio.

Colocó las bolsas del súper sobre la barra de la cocina y sacó los tres litros de helado, la caja de chocolates que se le pegó camino a la caja y las dos botellas de licor. Guardó dos de los helados en el congelador y sacó de la alacena un vaso mediano de cristal en el que colocó unos cuantos hielos y luego de abrir una de las botellas lo llenó con el líquido.

-Yumi- dijo tomando un plato hondo también de la alacena para servirse helado –nada como curar la depresión como helado y whisky

Luego tomó el vaso, el plato y la caja de chocolates y caminó hacia su habitación. Entró a oscuras y dejó el plato en el tocador, luego se acercó a un librero y prendió lo que parecía ser un sistema de audio. Una canción comenzó a sonar, Akane se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca y dio un sorbo del vaso al mismo tiempo que abría la caja de chocolates.

Comenzó entonces a cantar…

_Tell the truth, no lies  
I can take it  
Bend your breath, just this once  
Run your mouth  
I bet I can catch it  
You sound just like a Judas_

_And if there's anything I learned  
That will keep me standing  
If I take you at your word  
Then I'm empty handed  
A tongue like yours should be burned and branded  
So I can see you lie to me  
I wish the air would color red  
When you breathe it in  
And so I could have seen it coming  
Look in my eyes when you say you love me  
So I can see you lie to me… oooh ooh _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a borbotones, ella siguió coreando la canción que tan bien se adaptaba a su realidad.

_Lost be found  
I'm a bloodhound born for seeking  
Poor prey, you must be tired  
Stood your ground  
But your airtight drums were bleeding  
And now it's all on fire_

_If there's anything I learned  
That will keep me standing  
If I take you at your word  
Then I'm empty handed  
A tongue like yours should be burned and branded  
So I can see you lie to me  
I wish the air would color red  
When you breathe it in  
And so I could have seen it coming  
Look in my eyes when you say you love me  
So I can see you lie to me… ooooh oooh oooh_

-Cómo te odio Ranma Saotome- dijo cuando la canción terminó y otra estaba empezando –no, no te odio, no puedo hacerlo y por eso me odio a mi misma… por estúpida- se metió a la boca un chocolate mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas -¿qué será de mi amor por ti? ¿Algún día me dejarás en libertad? ¿Me dejarás rehacer de verdad mi vida?

Akane siguió bebiendo y comiendo chocolates, después se levantó al ritmo de la música por el plato de helado.

-Yo no impido que sigas con tu vida Akane, yo no te estoy buscando y tampoco te estoy esperando- escuchó decirle a Ranma que estaba sentado sobre el tocador a un lado del plato

-Tú cállate, no tienes derecho a opinar- respondió ella tomando el plato

-Me estas preguntando que si algún día te dejaré ser libre y te estoy respondiendo que yo no soy directamente el que te detiene… eres tú misma

-Sí, sí, muy divertido… mi propia mente sabe la respuesta- tomó una cucharada del helado y volvió a mirar al lugar donde Ranma había estado… vacío por supuesto. Otra oleada de lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos. Su imaginación había sido más que cruel.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Déjenme saber si voy por buen camino o ya mejor detengo esta locura :D ya saben qué hacer, dejen sus reviews que alimentan a mi musa.**


	8. Agridulce

**Hola chicos, este capítulo es todo miel y hojuelas para nuestros protagonistas... deben tener su momento cursi y es este jojojo jajaja **

**En este capítulo aparece la canción "Somewhere only we know" de Keane para que la busquen en youtube y la puedan escuchar mientras leen esa parte, después de esa canción les recomiendo sigan con "Just a game" de Birdy o cualquier canción romántica que les guste, yo me inspiré en estas dos para la creación de esta parte de la historia en particular.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**-Agridulce-**

_Mayo, 2006_

Se miraba las manos nerviosa, no… más bien analizaba la sortija que encajaba a la perfección en su dedo anular.

-Estás nerviosa ¿por qué?- le preguntó él sin dejar de mirar el camino

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya te dije, vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos

-En el bosque estábamos solos

-Sí pero no era el lugar indicado

-¿Indicado? ¿Qué tienes en mente Ranma?- lo miró alzando una ceja

El sonrió de lado y aprovechó un alto para mirarla a los ojos, tomó una de sus manos entrelazándola con sus dedos y le beso el dorso –quiero llevarte a un lugar hermoso- respondió y luego volvió a soltarla para continuar manejando.

Akane se sonrojo, imaginaba varias teorías y supuso que concluirían lo que no habían podido hacer el día anterior. _Qué rápido cambian las cosas de un día al otro_, pensó sin dejar de mirarse las manos… no, sin dejar de mirar la sortija.

Un rato tardaron en llegar a la playa ¿tan lejos habían ido? Ranma se detuvo frente a una casa que parecía solitaria en aquel sitio.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella bajando del auto

-Acabo de dar el adelanto para comprar esta casa ¿te gusta?

-Se nota que necesita mucho arreglo- respondió ella quitando unas ramas secas que estaban en la entrada con el pie.

-Lo sé, pero cuando termine verás que será un hermoso lugar para que podamos venir de vacaciones con los niños

-¿Los niños?

-Quiero muchos hijos- le respondió Ranma abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar sin quitarle la vista de encima

Ella dio un paso dentro y todo estaba a oscuras –voy a abrir las cortinas- anuncio caminando hacia las ventanas pero la mano de él la detuvo por el brazo

-No, voy a encender la chimenea

-Pero si apenas son las 4 de la tarde

-Sí pero pronto empezará a hacer frío- dijo acercándose al fuego para prenderlo mientras la veía caminar por el amplio lugar que aún no estaba amueblado -¿Akane?

-Dime- respondió ella girándose para verlo -¿podrías ir al auto por la canasta que está en la cajuela?

-Claro- se acercó a él por las llaves y salió de la casa

Cuando regresó Ranma ya no estaba en la sala -¿Ranma?- preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿dónde estás?

Escuchó unas pisadas y madera crujir en la planta superior, dejó la canasta en el piso junto a la entrada y decidió subir. Escuchó música por lo que volvió a llamarlo –Ranma… ¿estás aquí?

-¡Ay! Dame un segundo por favor, no te muevas de ahí- le contestó

-Está bien- respondió divertida -¿qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy siendo romántico… cierra los ojos

-Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras ideas tan románticas… me he perdido mucho de ti en estos años- le dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de afinar el oído -¿Ranma?

-¡Shh!- escuchó susurrarle muy cerca, lo que le provocó un escalofrío por sentir su aliento sobre su oído –te voy a cargar

-¡Ah!- soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió que la levantaba

-Tranquila haha no te haré nada que no te guste

-¡Ranma!- se escandalizó Akane

Luego sintió como la bajaba para colocarla de pie –no abras aún los ojos- le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella. Akane escuchó con mayor claridad la música, era lenta, era romántica, era perfecta.

-Yo conozco esa canción…- dijo antes de empezar a cantarla – _"I walked across an empty land, __I knew the pathway like the back of my hand, I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete"_

Sintió las manos fuertes de su prometido rodear su cintura a su espalda -¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

Luego un beso en la mejilla como respuesta -¿eso fue un sí?

-Sí, ya puedes abrirlos- le dijo soltando un suspiro acercándose más a ella

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, alumbrada solo por algunas velas que estaban en grupos en algunas partes de la misma, en el suelo unas mantas rodeadas por pétalos de varios colores y distintas flores. Akane enmudeció y comenzó a temblar, sabía que estaría por ocurrir y se sentía nerviosa.

-Tranquila mi amor- le susurró –quiero… quiero hacerte el amor como es debido, sé que es importante para ti y créeme que también lo es para mí.

No dijo nada, solo asintió y se giró entre los brazos de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Luego lo beso, lentamente con ternura y paciencia.

Ranma la abrazó aún más mientras ella subía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y comenzó a hacer aquel beso algo más pasional en una urgencia por volverse uno con el amor de su vida y ella lo notó.

-Ranma…

Él la tomó en brazos, alzándola un poco del suelo para acercarla a las mantas que estaban en el piso y con la mayor delicadeza posible la fue colocando sobre estas.

Akane se fue recostando con el peso de su prometido sobre ella, se dio cuenta de que este se sostenía con una mano en el piso para no dejarse caer por completo. Dejo de besarla y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella para mirarla a los ojos, acto que hizo temblar a Akane y que provocó una sonrisa de confianza en él.

- Me imagino lo que estas pensando – le susurró con tal ternura que le arrancó un suspiro a ella –pero ten por seguro que no te haré daño

En un gesto íntimo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, comenzó a deshacer los lazos que ataban los tirantes del vestido de Akane. Depositando un tierno beso en cada hombro fue despojándola de estos para comenzar a descorrer el cierre del mismo. La alzó con una mano apoyada sobre su espalda para terminar el trabajo y fue deslizando aquella prenda por su cuerpo para dejarlo por completo al descubierto.

-Hermoso- dijo mientras la contemplaba y apartó a un lado su cabello suelto para comenzar a delinear su cuello con total devoción –eres tan suave, tan perfecta, tan delicada

Por ese contacto Akane comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez el temblor se sentía distinto bajo sus manos. De pronto unos tímidos dedos buscaron las botonaduras de su camisa para comenzar a deshacerlas –déjame ayudarte- comentó mientras comenzó a desabotonarla a la par que sus manos, al final se quitó la prenda quedando su torso desnudo ante los ojos de ella que aún llevaba la ropa interior de encaje cubriéndola.

-Será mejor que me quite el pantalón de una buena vez- comentó él mientras ella estaba sentada observándolo con curiosidad, todo era tan nuevo para ella, las sensaciones y ese repentino calor en su vientre. También estaba deseosa de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Los dos quedaron solo cubiertos por sus prendas íntimas, se miraron sin tapujos, Akane siguió temblando pero más bien por la expectativa y no por miedo.

Él volvió a colocarse encima de ella y de nuevo se dedicó a besar su cuello. Akane pasó sus manos por la espalda de él acariciándolo. Ranma comenzó a bajar por su cuello, besó su clavícula, el inicio de sus pechos y entonces con una mano se deshizo de uno de los tirantes para poder bajar aquella prenda que sujetaba los pechos de su prometida y así poder acariciarlos como quería hacerlo.

Akane dio un respingo al sentir como él le acariciaba un seno de forma circular jugando con la cumbre de este entre sus dedos. Ella por instinto levantó la cadera y disminuyó la distancia que los separaba para sentirlo más cerca, se dio cuenta de la excitación de su prometido y sonrió al saberse deseada.

-Ranma…- dijo sorprendida su nombre al sentir la boca de él devorando el seno que primero había tomado. Se sonrojó y mientras él le quitaba el sujetador para dejar libre camino entre ambos cuerpos ella subió sus manos para acariciar con el torso de una el perfecto rostro de él y con la otra su cabello.

El levantó la mirada y se acercó de nuevo a los labios de ella para volver a besarla -¿estás lista?- le consultó expectante.

-Sí

Las manos de él viajaron por los costados del cuerpo de ella, dibujándola y solo se detuvieron cuando se toparon con el inicio de sus pantaletas. Ella lo miró –adelante- le confió en un susurro y él como si se tratara de una carga preciosa la despojó de aquella prenda acariciando en el proceso los firmes glúteos. Ella gimió por el contacto y eso lo excitó aún más, luego se deshizo de su propio bóxer y ninguna barrera se interpuso más entre los dos.

Antes de subir de nuevo la miró recargando su mentón sobre el plano abdomen de ella –quiero… hacer esto lo más gentil que me sea posible, no quiero lastimarte por lo que sí algo no te parece dímelo por favor.

-Muy bien Ranma… pero quita esa cara seria que me pones más nerviosa- sonrió ella y él le respondió con el mismo gesto tomando una de sus manos y entrelazándola con la suya mientras subía por su cuerpo besándole.

Se entretuvo un rato besando sus senos, acariciándolos, mordiéndoles y ella solo gemía del placer que esto le provocaba, subiendo y bajando sus manos en la espalda de él.

-Ranma…- le nombró y entonces él supo que era momento.

Bajo una de sus manos para acariciar uno de sus muslos y gentilmente fue abriendo las piernas de ella, luego acaricio el interior de este hasta llegar a su parte más íntima y con gracia fue tocándola.

Akane suspiró primero y luego soltó un leve gemido que alborotó los instintos de él, tratando de controlarse inhaló y exhalo, no quería arruinarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella al ver que él cerraba los ojos y respiraba pausadamente

-Sí, perfecto, es solo que estuve a punto de cometer una tontería… tu tranquila, respira profundo- le pidió

-Muy bieeen… ¡ah!- se quejó ella mientras sentía algo entrar -¡ah!

-Amor… te va a doler un poco pero solo respira- le explicó besándola –te amo, te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo

-Estoy bien- le sonrió sonrojada, sentía que la cara le quemaba

El la miró directo a los ojos e hizo a un lado algunos cabellos rebeldes que se amontonaban en su frente y sus mejillas que se comenzaban a perlar por el sudor –eres tan hermosa… no puedo creer que haya perdido tanto tiempo lejos de ti

Ella le sonrió y también le quitó algunos cabellos rebeldes de la cara para mirarlo con mayor plenitud –yo también te amo

Entonces el empujó un poco más para seguir abriéndose paso dentro de ella. Akane cerró los ojos, tratando de no demostrar el dolor que esto le provocaba, la sensación era extraña, incomoda y necesaria al mismo tiempo. Quería que saliera de ella pero a la par no quería que la abandonara.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No te estoy lastimando?- le preguntó mirándola aún con los ojos cerrados -¿Akane?

-Estoy bien, solo dame un segundo… ¡ah!- gimió cuando él se movió sin querer

-¿Akane?...

-Calma amor, solo estoy tratando de adaptarme- le contestó abriendo los ojos –te amo Ranma- y entonces lo besó, con tanta pasión y tanta necesidad que dolía.

Él en ese momento se encendió aún más y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, primero a ritmo suave para acostumbrarla y después los embistes comenzaron a ser más rápidos, más profundos.

Ella seguía abrazada a él, gimiendo de placer y acercándose más colocando sus tobillos por encima de las piernas de él. Quería sentirlo por completo.

Esos movimientos de ella provocaron que él comenzara también a gemir de placer, quería hacer más, quería cambiar de postura pero sabía que sería demasiado y no quería lastimarla. Así que se dedicó a besar su cuerpo, a saborear sus hombros, sus senos, su cuello y por supuesto su boca. Besó sus sienes mientras ella cerraba de nueva cuenta los ojos por el contacto, luego beso su nariz, devoró su boca, jugó con su lengua y entonces sintió como ella tenía un orgasmo.

Akane se abrazó más a él y Ranma la besó, quería acompañarla en aquella explosión de éxtasis y momentos después también él se sintió alcanzar el clímax.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados, él sobre ella sin dejarle todo su peso y después de unas cuantas respiraciones se retiró para colocarse a un lado y abrazarla.

-Te amo- le susurró en el oído

Ella volteo a verlo, delineo con un dedo el contorno de su rostro y beso su nariz lo que lo hizo sonreír mirándola con ternura –yo te amo más… gracias por este maravilloso viaje- le dijo acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor gracias a ti por tu existencia… ahora me doy cuenta de lo importante que me es tenerte a mi lado

-Ranma…

-Dime- le dijo acariciando su brazo con ternura

-Yo soy la que se perdería si no estás a mi lado… creo que me volvería loca- comentó riendo –te amo tanto

Se volvieron a besar, con tanta dulzura y después ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él -¿qué hay en la canasta que me enviaste a traer?

-¡Pero qué idiota!- rió Ranma enderezándose junto con ella en brazos –es una botella de vino y algunos chocolates… quería hacer un previo haha pero creo que podrá ser un después… espérame aquí, iré a traerla.

Se levantó completamente desnudo y bajó las escaleras para ir por la canasta, mientras tanto ella se puso de pie y tomó una de las mantas para cubrir su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo él ya había regresado.

-¿Pero porque te cubres?- preguntó divertido colocando la botella de vino en una silla que estaba en el pasillo y sacando las copas de cristal de la canasta

-Haha… yo si tengo sentido del pudor y la vergüenza… a diferencia de otros- le respondió mirándolo de arriba abajo

-Ven acá- le dijo acercándose para besarla y trató de quitarle la manta pero ella no lo permitió -¿Akane?- subió su tono de voz

-No- contestó alejándose de él y le mostró la lengua mientras abría la canasta para tomar un chocolate

-¡Akane!- se acercó divertido de nuevo a ella –bueno… al menos dame algo dulce

Ella lo beso -¿suficiente?

-Es demasiado dulce… pero jamás será suficiente

Volvieron a besarse y por fin él logró quitarle la manta, de nuevo acaricio sus hombros y bajó por su espalda. Aún les quedaba bastante del día y toda la noche para amarse, para conocerse, para disfrutarse.

* * *

**¡Ay ese Ranma! Tan romántico y pasional... ¿les gustó? díganme, díganme por favor! Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para mi musa creativa.**


	9. Fuerte y claro

**¿Cómo están chicos? Espero que bien y que disfruten este capítulo que simplemente es de transición porque vienen cambios chicos y chicas :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**-Fuerte y claro-**

_Octubre, 2009_

Había pasado una semana desde que había discutido con Ranma, una semana demasiado tranquila para su gusto. Sospechaba que ese reencuentro forzado no se quedaría así y esperaba lo peor de la actitud de su ex prometido.

Iba caminando por el estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajaba, cargando dos bolsos enormes con materiales, su computadora, una porta papeles que cruzaba su espalda y su bolso personal; cuando una fuerte mano tomó los objetos más pesados para quitárselos.

Akane dio un brinco tratando de evitarlo pensando que sería algún ladrón pero cuando escucho la carcajada conocida dejó de luchar, sabía que no tendría sentido porque ese hombre era un necio de primera.

-Buenos días Akane- le dijo sonriente al ponerse frente a ella sosteniendo aquellos objetos

-Eran buenos hasta que te vi

-No entiendo porque eres tan gruñona si solo te estoy ayudando

-Pues yo no te lo pedí- dijo y siguió caminando con dirección a los elevadores

-Mmmh… ¿todo esto es para la campaña de mis gimnasios?

-No sé de que hablas, ya te dije que yo no llevo esa cuenta

-¿Así que aún no te lo dicen?

-¿Decirme que?

-¡Ah no! yo no seré el encargado de tan agradable sorpresa, dejare que llegues a tu oficina y por lo menos te sirvas un café antes de que te avisen

-¿Avisarme qué?- suspiró pesadamente mientras el elevador se abría y entraban en este –Ranma… por favor no hagas una tontería, mira… esta cuenta que llevo es muy importante, es la razón por la que estoy aquí y si me obligan a llevar también tu cuenta por tú culpa no podré sacar el proyecto que me importa

-¿Qué tiene de importancia?

-¿Bromeas? Fue la razón por la que me contrataron aquí, es mi oportunidad de garantizar un puesto en esta agencia

-¿Porqué te fuiste a estudiar al extranjero y no te casaste? No me malinterpretes, me alegra que no te hayas casado pero… ¿acaso Genji no fue hombre suficiente?

Akane lo volteo a ver con ojos asesinos –es más hombre que tú, eso te lo puedo garantizar… ¡dame mis cosas!- le gritó al final justo cuando el elevador se abrió.

-Enojada te ves linda… refunfuñona- le respondió divertido

Ella soltó el aire en un bufido que denotaba frustración y salió a paso marcado del elevador para dirigirse a su oficina. Ranma le pisaba los talones con las cosas de ella aún entre sus manos, al llegar soltó Akane todo lo que traía de forma brusca sobre el escritorio y se giró para arrebatarle el resto a Ranma.

-Déjame en paz, te lo ruego- le dijo aún furiosa –yo no te debo nada y tampoco te estoy pidiendo nada

-Claro que me estas pidiendo algo- contestó y se fascinó con la cara de interrogación de Akane –me estas pidiendo que te deje en paz y eso no lo puedo hacer porque te necesito conmigo

-No me hagas reír… ¿me necesitas? ¿Qué paso con tu novia? ¿Se acabó el amor?

-¿Cuál novia?

-¡Ah claro! Se me olvida que cuando cambias de país misteriosamente dejas en el olvido a tu novia en turno… ¿quieres te refresque la memoria? ¿Amoooorcito?- mencionó lo último con veneno en sus palabras

-La única mujer que me ha importado eres tú

-Y… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Sayumi?- le debatió cruzándose de brazos en actitud retadora –escuché en las noticias que acaban de comprar una casa en Hong Kong

-No pensé que creyeras en las tonterías que dicen en la prensa rosa

-Tú y tu novia y tu vida de fantasía son lo que menos me importa así que lárgate de mi oficina que tengo mucho trabajo- le dijo mientras lo hacía dar pasos atrás para salir y una vez fuera le azotó la puerta en la cara

-Es ruda… pero sé que aún siente algo por mí- sonrió de forma torcida mientras decía aquello en voz baja para él.

Akane se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio respirando de forma fuerte y agitada, su presencia tan cínica la estaba exasperando -¿qué demonios voy a hacer para que me deje en paz? ¿Es acaso mucho pedir retomar la tranquilidad que tantos años en el extranjero me tomó conseguir?- preguntó alzando su vista al techo… aunque más propiamente le preguntaba a la deidad que estuviera arriba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su sufrimiento.

De pronto el repiqueteo de su teléfono la hizo brincar del susto –dime Hiyori… sí, dile al jefe que enseguida voy- se levantó tomando su computadora y salió de su oficina con rumbo a la de su jefe.

-Buenos días Kaito- saludó Akane al hombre que estaba sentado atrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba

-Toma asiento Akane- le dijo señalándole una silla libre frente a él –buenos días

Akane se sentó, abrió su computadora colocándola sobre su lado del escritorio y esperó a que su jefe volviera a retomar la palabra.

-Cómo estoy seguro sabes bien estamos llevando la campaña para los gimnasios Saotome

Akane lo miró seria y suspiró –ya me imagino para donde va tu platica y quiero decirte que me niego rotundamente Kaito, ese hombre y yo tenemos un pasado privado y está tomando ventaja de que estoy trabajando aquí para tratar de chantajearme… te lo ruego, no me obligues

-Lo siento Akane pero no solo ha pagado el triple de la cotización original sino que además ha amenazado con retirar su campaña de nuestra agencia y demandarnos por incumplimiento de contrato si no accedemos a que tú seas quien lleve la campaña

-¡Maldito sea!- gritó poniéndose de pie

-Sabes bien que nuestra política es que el cliente puede escoger que creativo lleve su campaña –tu eres además la mejor creativa que tenemos

-Sí pero yo llevo ya la campaña de _La Belle_, no voy a poder con ambos proyectos

-Me queda claro ese punto y es por eso que te estoy revocando de la campaña de _La Belle_ y te estoy asignando de tiempo completo para la de Saotome… de verdad lo lamento

-¿Qué te digo Kaito? ¿Puedo tomarme el día para digerir esta noticia?

-Claro Akane, dentro del nuevo contrato que tuvimos que firmar se nos pidió darte completa libertad de tiempo y espacio… se nota que ese hombre está muy encaprichado contigo

-Ni que lo digas… es un soberbio, egocéntrico que cree que puede hacer lo que se le plazca y más ahora que tiene dinero de sobra- suspiró retirándose de la oficina con la cabeza agachada, tratando de controlarse para no llorar.

Dejo su computadora en su oficina y tomó su bolso, le pidió a su asistente que limpiara su agenda y que convocara una reunión con los ejecutivos de _La Belle_ para avisarles del cambio que tendrían de editor. Luego caminó hasta el elevador y salió limpiándose las lágrimas que tenía rumbo a su auto.

Ahí, por supuesto, ya la esperaba Ranma recargado en este.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le dijo en tono neutro mientras abría la puerta del piloto para subir

-¿Me dejas invitarte a almorzar para poder pedirte una disculpa sincera por los inconvenientes que te estoy ocasionando?

-No me digas….- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos -¿estoy obligada por el contrato que firmaste con mi agencia a acceder también a todos tus antojos?

-Deja tu auto aquí y vayamos en el mío- respondió tomándola del brazo

-Tomare eso como un sí- le dijo Akane sin ánimo mientras ponía la alarma de su coche y caminaba tras Ranma sujeta de su brazo

Ranma le abrió la puerta del copiloto y tras cerrarla subió del lado del piloto, luego encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento.

-Toma- le dijo dándole una pequeña caja azul

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un soborno para llevarnos bien?

-No, es tu sortija

-No la quiero, la semana pasada te debió haber quedado muy claro que es tuya

-No mi amor, esa sortija…

-Ya me sé la historia Ranma… lo mismo me dijiste hace tres años ¿recuerdas? ¿En el bosque?

-Sí pero tú me abandonaste

-¡Ay pero que poca memoria tienes!- le contestó riéndose con ganas -¿qué no fue por tu novia Sayumi que terminamos?

-No mi amor, terminaste conmigo porque mal interpretaste las cosas

-¿Los mensajes de tu teléfono fueron una mal interpretación? ¿O tomé mal su recado cuando estabas aquí?

-¿Perdón? ¿Me reclamas un mensaje y la llamada de una loca mal ubicada? No se comparan con tu repentino compromiso con Genjibre, además jamás me dejaste aclararte las cosas, lo que estaba sucediendo con esa loca que aún me persigue

-Eres un idiota… Genji solo estaba tratando de ayudarme y con respecto a tu relación enfermiza con tu novia… no me interesa saber nada

-¿Ayudarte a qué?

-Sabes que… olvídalo- se rindió Akane, no quería darle explicaciones de sus acciones en el pasado, no se las merecía.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente del auto. Akane estaba furiosa, se sentía triste de saber que su destino laboral se encontraba entre las manos de ese miserable que la llevaba, quien sabe a dónde en ese momento.

Tras una hora de recorrido llegaron a una casa que ella tardó en reconocer por los cambios que tenía.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Te traje a casa mi amor- le respondió con una sonrisa Ranma mientras se bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta a ella

-No me voy a bajar- le contestó sin moverse de su lugar –no quiero estar aquí

-Vamos Akane… te estás portando como una niña- le dijo quitándole el cinturón de seguridad a lo que ella se aferró con ambas manos del asiento

-Te dije que no

-Y yo te dije que te vas a bajar conmigo porque vamos a almorzar- de repente la tomó en brazos sacándola a fuerzas del auto

-¡Bájame bruto!- le gritó Akane dando patadas mientras él la llevaba sobre su hombro como un costal de papas

-Ya no estás tan ligerita como hace años

-Eres un idiota, bájame te digo

-Pero yo creo que se debe a que has formado unas curvas espectaculares

Entró a la casa con dificultad y una vez ahí la bajó para de inmediato cerrar la puerta principal con llave.

-¿Me estas secuestrando?

-Si es necesario para que me escuches… entonces puedes tomarlo así

Akane subió las escaleras furiosa para ir a ocultarse en alguna de las habitaciones que estaban en la parte superior.

-Podrás encerrarte en tu recamara pero tarde o temprano tendrás que salir- le gritó Ranma mientras la veía subir, después escuchó un grito y una puerta cerrarse con fuerza

Después de eso Ranma tomó su celular e hizo una llamada -¿Cómo estas Nabiki? Solo quería avisarte que Akane va a pasar toda la semana conmigo… para que no se preocupen en donde esta… no, no tengas cuidado, no le voy a hacer nada a tu hermana, solo quiero aclarar las cosas con ella.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Mayo, 2006_

Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera estado haciendo pesas todo el día anterior. Se movió buscando evitar la luz que se filtraba por un espacio en la cortina y que le estaba dando de lleno en la cara y cuando lo hizo se topo con un brazo.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue una mirada azul curiosa de su reacción.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Mejor que bien- respondió recordando todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

-Vamos a quedarnos en la cama todo el día ¿te parece?

-Esto no es una cama… y además quiero tomar un baño

-¡Vaya pero que pervertida me saliste!

-¿Cómo dices eso?

-Pues es que me estás diciendo que con lo de anoche no te bastó y ahora quieres que tomemos un baño

-¡Ah no! dije que YO quería tomar un baño- contestó enfatizando el YO

-¿No me vas a dejar enjabonarte esta hermosa espalda?- le preguntó divertido besando su hombro desnudo

-Ranma… deja que tome un baño caliente por favor, debo verme fatal con el cabello alborotado y además me duele todo el cuerpo

-Tu cabello se ve hermoso así y con respecto al dolor de cuerpo… ayer no te estabas quejando… bueno sí pero no por el dolor

-¡Eres un tonto!- le dijo levantándose tomando la manta que los cubría para enrollarla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ranma siguiéndola para atraparla con sus manos por la cintura. La hizo girar para tenerla frente a él y luego comenzó a besar su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus pómulos y por último sus labios.

-Buenos días- le dijo mientras la besaba

-Buenos días- le respondió ella alzando sus brazos para rodear su cuello y acariciar su cabello

-Así quiero amanecer todos los días... con tus besos, contigo a mi lado, con tu sonrisa, con tu cabello alborotado

-Ha ha… yo también no puedo esperar a amanecer todos los días contigo a mi lado

-Está bien futura señora Saotome… será mejor que vayamos a tomar ese baño caliente, quiero llevarte al pueblo cercano para que compremos algo de comer

-Tú y tu glotonería

-¡Sí! Sabes que no puedo saciarme de lo que me gusta- le contestó y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello jugando con ella

-¡Ah!- gritó ella entre risas –déjame Saotome

-¡Jamás!- le contestó alzándola en brazos de forma nupcial para llevarla hasta el cuarto de baño –ahora nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo

-¡Ranma!- gritó de nuevo y comenzó a reír

-Te amo Akane

-Yo también te amo Ranma

* * *

**Realmente no hay mucho que decir al respecto… dejen sus reviews porque motivan a mi musa creativa.**


	10. El inicio del silencio

**¡Hola Chicos! Yo sé que el capítulo anterior no les dio mucho avance de la historia, pero oooh! Prometo que este capítulo es muy importante porque vamos a conocer a otro personaje que se va a volver clave en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**-El inicio del silencio-**

_Noviembre, 2012_

El teléfono sonó una vez más y una vez más lo ignoró. La contestadora de nuevo tomó el recado y ella de nuevo lo escuchó.

-Akane… ha pasado una semana y no sabemos nada de ti… hermanita… por favor… no te vayas a ir sin despedirte- era la voz de Nabiki

Se movió de entre las cobijas solo para cambiar de posición, la cabeza le daba vueltas, quería volver a dormir.

Pasó un rato que no supo establecer de cuanto fue y de nuevo el teléfono sonó. Como costumbre la contestadora tomó el recado e igualmente volvió a escuchar atenta.

-Hermana necesito llevarte unas cosas que te dejó la tía Nodoka ¿me puedes avisar cuando puedo pasar a dejártelas?-era la voz de Kasumi

Unas horas después otra vez el teléfono sonó, pero en esta ocasión no era el de su casa sino el personal. Sacó su mano de entre las cobijas para tomarlo de la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado, enfocó los ojos para ver de quien se trataba y suspiró como aliviada de ver aquella pantalla así que contestó –hola…

_-¿Estabas dormida?_

-Sí

_-Te escucho triste… ¿qué tienes? ¿Es por lo de tu tío?_

-Sí… ¿ya llegaste a Canadá?

_-No, hay un retraso con el vuelo y aún sigo en Londres, por esto te hablaba para avisarte que seguramente voy a tener que quedarme un día más en Canadá_

-Entonces… ¿me avisas cuando estarías llegando a Japón? ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que mejor te alcance en Francia? No tienes que venir por mí

_-Amor… recuerda que no solo voy por ti sino que íbamos a aprovechar para que conociera por fin a tus hermanas_

-Puedo aplazar mi visita a Francia y aprovecharíamos entonces tu estadía en Japón… hasta podrías visitar a tus odiosas tías haha

_-Adoro cuando ríes… no me gusta escucharte triste_

-Lo sé, necesitaba llorar todo lo que debía llorar

_-¿De nuevo helado de vainilla y whisky?_

-No había de vainilla… y descubrí que los chocolates son mejor

_-No puedo dejarte sola porque haces de las tuyas, no sabes cómo te extraño_

-Yo también te extraño, me hacen falta tus abrazos

_-Amor me tengo que ir, parece ser que ya falta poco para que abordemos… prometo avisarte cuando vaya camino a casa_

-Cuídate por favor

_-¿Cómo? No te escuche, la señal esta pésima_

-Que te cuides mucho… que te amo

_-¿Akane?... ¿Akane?_

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Octubre, 2009_

-¿Akane?- preguntó al otro lado de la puerta – ¿estás bien? Llevas todo el día ahí encerrada y ya es hora de cenar… no has comido nada ¿Akane?

Decidió dejar a un lado la prudencia y giró la perilla para ver si ella estaba bien o si algo le había ocurrido. Cuando lo hizo se alegró mucho de verla ahí, tendida sobre la cama, abrazando una almohada. Estaba profundamente dormida, se acercó para contemplarla más y notó que tenía los ojos hinchados… clara señal de que había llorado y mucho, luego notó en su dedo anular de su mano derecha el anillo que le había regresado y eso le provocó una sonrisa.

-¡Ay mi amor! ¿Podrás perdonar a este idiota que te ama?- habló en voz baja para no despertarla.

Akane se movió un poco quejándose entre sueños y de repente… - ¡Ah… Takeshi!- dijo entre suspiros.

Ranma la miró con los ojos abiertos, el terror se dibujó en su rostro ¿quién demonios era Takeshi? Decidió que no podría quedarse con la duda y movió a Akane con la mano de forma delicada para despertarla… -¿Akane? Akane despierta

Ella empezó a fruncir el ceño y a moverse un poco -¿Qué?- empezó a decir mientras trataba de abrir los ojos -¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué?... ¡ah! Eres tú, pensé que había sido un mal sueño- le dijo a Ranma mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Quién demonios es Takeshi?- le preguntó con tono autoritario mientras se acercaba a ella sobre la cama

Akane se levantó de inmediato –eso a ti no te incumbe… ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa? ¿O prefieres que llame a un taxi?

-¿Porqué no mejor le hablas a ese tal Takeshi para que venga por ti?

-Lo haría si estuviera en la ciudad… pero no es así para mi desgracia

-¿Quién es Akane?

-¿Tú que te imaginas?

-Es tu… ¿tu esposo?- preguntó titubeante con miedo a la respuesta, sabía que no se había casado con el odioso de Genjibre pero… ese nombre era algo nuevo para él.

Akane rió con ganas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación –no, no es mi esposo, si te hubieras dado cuenta en mis manos habrías notado que no llevo ninguna argolla de matrimonio- le respondió mostrándole ambas manos, luego camino fuera y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Respóndeme Akane

-¡Ay Ranma!... Takeshi es mi novio ¿contento?

-Tú… tú… ¿tienes un novio? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-Porque ni siquiera mis hermanas lo saben y sobre todo no es algo que este publicando entre la gente de la agencia, acabo de regresar de Francia poco más de un par de semanas y he estado trabajando arduamente en una campaña que gracias a tus caprichos acabo de perder… todo mi trabajo… a la basura- dijo esto último mirándolo con tristeza

-¿Pero cómo?

-Ranma… jamás volviste para aclarar nada, recibiste mi carta y no trataste de hablar conmigo por lo que obviamente supuse que estarías con tu novia china muy contento… tras romper con Genji, por razones que no te importan, acepte una beca para una maestría en Francia y ahí conocí a Takeshi, comprenderás que algún día tenía que rehacer mi vida

-Vámonos… -le dijo fríamente tomando su abrigo de uno de los sillones –te llevaré a tu casa

-Muchas gracias- respondió mientras él abría la puerta principal

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar y Ranma le abrió la puerta del copiloto, se sentía confundido y con el corazón destrozado. Se estaba dando cuenta de que alguien más se había atrevido a tocar a su… a su… ella lo era todo para él, era el amor de su vida y una vez más lo había arruinado.

-Le llamé a Nabiki para avisarle que estabas conmigo- comentó Ranma al cerrar la puerta del piloto y poner el auto en marcha

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Mi plan era estar contigo esta semana y hablar… no sé Akane, supuse que tendría oportunidad de recuperarte

Akane enmudeció, no sabía que responderle, tenía que ser franca con ella misma y aceptaba que volver a verlo había removido fibras en su interior, sentimientos que creía haber superado.

-No tienes que decir nada Akane… pero eso sí, no voy a retractarme de lo que he solicitado en tu agencia, quiero que tú lleves la campaña de apertura de los gimnasios

-De acuerdo- contestó ella sin armar un escándalo, a lo que Ranma se sorprendió –la paga será muy buena y será un reto… jamás he hecho algo parecido

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos reunamos para darte mi lista de "caprichos"?

-Pues… dame un segundo- dijo Akane tomando su teléfono del bolso que estaba en el piso del auto, luego marcó un número y comenzó a hablar- Hiyori soy yo, Akane… necesito que me confirmes a qué hora quedó la junta con la gente de _La Belle_… ¡Ah maravilloso!... sí, sí, necesito que agendes una reunión con Ranma Saotome para revisar detalles de lo que quiere… perfecto… gracias y buenas noches.

Cuando colgó Ranma comenzó a reír de nuevo -¿Por qué le pediste a tu asistente agendar algo que perfectamente pudimos haber programado tú y yo en este instante?

-Quiero ser profesional Ranma

-¿Eso lo aprendiste en Francia?

-Aprendí muchas cosas- le contestó con sarna, quería herirlo como alguna vez él la había herido a ella, ¿era una venganza?

-Muy bien… - contestó neutral Ranma y el silencio se hizo un largo rato del trayecto

De pronto prendió el estéreo y en lugar de ser la radio un disco compacto comenzó a sonar, era Keane, por lo que Akane lo miró de reojo.

-Y… - retomó Ranma de forma casual la plática -¿Cuánto tiempo dices que estuviste en Francia?

-Casi tres años, hice la maestría y comencé a trabajar en un pequeño despacho como asistente

-¿Ahí conociste a tu novio Kishe?

-Se llama Takeshi y no, ahí no lo conocí

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Si te estoy preguntando es porque me interesa conocer los detalles que me he perdido de tu vida, podemos ser amigos como lo éramos antes del compromiso formal

-¿Cómo antes de la boda fallida o cómo antes de Jusenkyo o…. cómo antes de la sortija?

Ranma bufó pero trató de recuperar la compostura, no quería arruinarlo, había tomado una determinación de no rendirse; él la amaba y pensaba recuperarla a como diera costa… aún si eso significaba quitársela a ese intruso que se hacía llamar el novio de ella.

-Como cuando nos conocimos- le respondió calmadamente mientras estaba deshaciendo el volante con las manos, de alguna forma tenía que canalizar toda esa frustración.

Akane se quedó callada por un rato y luego decidió responderle –de acuerdo… pero con una condición

Ranma asintió –sí, lo que quieras menos que revoque mi decisión de la campaña

-No era eso lo que te iba a pedir- dijo mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo para poder verlo de perfil –lo que quiero es que no me preguntes ningún detalle intimo de mi vida personal ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso no lo tienes que pedir, no quiero saber cómo, ni cada cuanto tienes relaciones con tu novio y mucho menos si te gusta o no

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó Akane completamente sonrojada, actitud que debía reconocer Ranma le parecía encantadora

-Bueno… y a todo esto ¿en dónde queda tu casa? ¿Sigues viviendo en Nerima?

-Haha… es verdad, creí que habrías estado siguiéndome y ya lo sabrías- contestó Akane acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento –Kasumi es la que vive en Nerima, en el dojo junto con su familia

-¿Su familia?

-Sí, Tofu y sus dos hijos

-Cuando me fui hace tres años estaba embarazada del primero y ahora resulta que ya hasta un segundo tiene… debo de quedarme más por aquí porque las cosas cambian demasiado

-Yo vivo en un departamento que compre en el centro de Tokyo, esta a unas cuadras de la oficina- explicó Akane ignorando el comentario que había hecho

-Muy bien, solo indícame cómo llegar

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Mayo, 2006_

-Buenos días Ryoga- dijo Ranma sosteniendo un teléfono en la mano mientras veía a Akane comprar algunas cosas de una tienda artesanal en el pueblo que estaba cerca de la casa de la playa.

_-Buenos días Ranma… ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me avisaste como te pedí cuando se fueran del bosque?_

-Oye discúlpame, tenía las manos ocupadas y créeme que lo último que me importaba era el servicio de banquete

_-Sí, sí, está bien, no quiero los detalles… te recuerdo que mañana es la firma de autógrafos_

-Sí, no te preocupes mañana estaré de regreso en Tokyo… ¿has hablado con Kazuo?

_-Por supuesto que sí y me preguntó cuando piensas formalizar tu relación con Sayumi… Ranma, te estás metiendo en un terreno peligroso con esa familia_

-Tranquilo, a Sayumi no le estoy dando falsas esperanzas… le dejé muy claro que entre ella y yo no hay nada y que lo que sucedió hace años fue… no un error pero algo que no debió pasar

-_Sí pero seguiste saliendo con ella_

-Solo fueron algunos besos Ryoga, nada serio y sabes muy bien cuál fue la razón… necesitaba comprar el favor de su hermano- completó con un deje sombrío en su tono de voz

_-Seguro… y ¿qué me dices aquella ocasión en Hong Kong?_

-Bueno… y esa ocasión… de cualquier forma no te pregunte como estaba Sayumi, sino que te pregunté si habías hablado con Kazuo

-_Ya sé, sobre el torneo en Beijing… tranquilo, ya estas dentro_

-Ese torneo es crucial Ryoga si lo gano es mi independencia de Kazuo y podré volver a Japón

_-¡Ay Ranma! Tratas de comprar tu libertad_

-Trato de comprar mi contrato, si puedo pagar el resto del adelanto junto con la indemnización no tendré que deberle ya nada y con la fama que ya me he hecho podré seguir sin problemas por mi cuenta

_-Espero que tu plan funcione… ¿le contaste a Akane sobre Sayumi y Kazuo?_

-No fue necesario

_-Creo que debiste haber sido honesto con ella_

-Tranquilo, no quiero alterarla con un tema tan sin importancia como ese

-_Está bien… ¿a qué hora regresan?_

-Estaremos en Nerima por la noche, luego regresaré al hotel y te veré mañana temprano en la recepción

_-Te quiero en la recepción a las 8 de la mañana_

-Bien… llevaré a Akane por cierto

_-Eso no lo dudé, ya conseguí su pase de entrada_

-Eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede pedir- respondió colgando el teléfono mientras caminaba para alcanzar a su novia en el local donde se encontraba

Al llegar con ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó por la cintura -¿viste algo que te gustara?

-Compré esta pulsera hecha con corales ¿te gusta?

-Me gusta más la dueña pero debo reconocer que es muy original la pulsera

Akane rió por el comentario y se giró un poco para besarlo -¿a qué hora nos iremos de aquí?

-¿Tan pronto te aburriste? Porque podemos regresar a la casa y te prometo entretenerte sin problemas

-Haha… no lo dije por eso, lo preguntó para llamarle a Nabiki y avisarle que estoy bien, ella me está cubriendo seguramente con papá y Kasumi y Tofu

-¡Cuánta gente tan metiche!

-¡Ranma!... además te apuesto a que no has visto a tus padres en estos tres días

-No, no es necesario que apuestes nada porque ganarías y a mí no me gusta perder- le sonrió entrecerrando un poco los ojos –mañana los veré por la tarde… por cierto, quiero que me acompañes a la firma de autógrafos

-¿A qué hora es?

-A las 10 pero tenemos que estar listos a las 8 o Ryoga nos mata

-Puedo faltar a la escuela pero… si es a las 8 entonces ¿a qué hora pasarías por mí a mi casa?

-¡Ah no mi amor! Te quedas conmigo esta noche también ¿en qué momento pensaste que me querría separar de ti mientras estoy aquí?

-Veré que puedo hacer respecto a lo de esta noche

-Puedes decirle a los metiches que te quedarás con Nabiki y a Nabiki que le conseguiré entradas para todos los eventos que quiera durante este año

-¿Tan fácil obtienes lo que quieres?

-Solo cuando me lo propongo

-Insisto en que no te reconozco

-¿Y no te agrada mi nuevo yo?

-Sí, pero no quiero desagradables sorpresas de nuevo por favor- dijo besándolo con ternura –tengo hambre ¿qué vamos a almorzar?

-Bueno… conozco un buen restaurante muy cerca de aquí pero creo que solo van a tener comida para llevar y como seguramente lo mismo va a pasar con la comida y la cena será mejor que compremos todo lo necesario y regresemos a la casa

-¡Ranma!- le sonrió Akane aún prendida de sus brazos

-Ven, vamos- le dijo besándola rápidamente y luego la tomó de la mano para correr hacia el primer lugar que le había dicho.

* * *

**Debo confesarles que Takeshi es en mi imaginación el guapísimo actor Takeshi Kaneshiro… es un bombón y en él (solo físicamente) me estoy basando para el personaje.**

**Bueno queridos, dejen sus reviews… ya saben que me hacen inmensamente feliz. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer las porras de Lobo de Sombras y Alison; a Colori y a Hirayama por su apoyo al volver esta historia en su favorita; y a todos los seguidores que se animan a continuar leyendo esto, de verdad ustedes motivan mi creatividad y espero jamás decepcionarles.**


	11. Fuego en el agua

**¡Hola chicos! Les puedo contar que este capítulo contiene una escena muy hot y les recomiendo buscar en Youtube la canción "Fire in the water" de Feist porque de ahí viene la inspiración para esa escena jaja y además les tengo otra sorpresa… por favor no me vayan a matar cuando lean esa parte, prometo que hay una explicación satisfactoria más adelante en la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**-Fuego en el agua-**

_Mayo, 2006_

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Ranma buscaba desesperado el amarre de su vestido para deshacerlo mientras seguía su laboriosa y estructurada tarea de besar cada rincón del rostro de su novia. ¡De su novia! Qué increíble sonaba aquella palabra en su cabeza y sabía que sería aún más perfecto cuando fuera su esposa.

-Akane- le dijo tomando algo de aire sin dejar su labor –no puedo… ¿cómo demonios va este listón?

Akane lo separó de ella riendo y luego le miró directo a los ojos mientras acariciaba con sus manos aquel rostro que le derretía por completo.

-A ver Ranma… está muy fácil, aquí de lado está el primer listón- dijo acercando la mano de él a su cadera- y una vez se quita este pasa dos veces alrededor de mi cintura hacia el otro extremo de mi cadera donde está el otro amarre- dijo todo aquello guiándole mientras deshacía la atadura de su vestido y a la par quedaba totalmente descubierta del mismo.

Ranma la contemplo como si estuviera viendo una visión divina, tragó saliva con dificultad. Se sentía nervioso a pesar de que ya conocía su cuerpo, pero ahora… ahora lo quería memorizar, quería deleitarse con cada centímetro de la piel de Akane sobre su propia piel.

Sin aviso alguno se lanzó a abrazarla, aún de pie sentía la urgencia de devorar su boca y por la misma fuerza aplicada la fue acorralando contra una pared, solo se detuvo cuando escuchó el ligero golpeteo de la espalda de Akane sobre la madera –discúlpame… ¿no te lastimaste?- preguntó con el aire entre cortado.

Akane negó con la cabeza igualmente jadeando para recuperar el aliento, sentía la piel ardiente de Ranma sobre ella a pesar de que él estuviera aún completamente vestido. Recargó su frente sobre la de él cerrando los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con el azul que bloqueaba su sistema y hacía que dejara de pensar con claridad.

-Te deseo- le dijo ella y el sonrió acariciando su mejilla con la mano –y tengo miedo de que esto sea solo una ilusión, que aún estés lejos de mí en China… no puede ser tan bueno como para ser cierto.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda por las palabras de Akane ¿un presentimiento? Se maldijo en ese instante por no haber sido honesto con ella y evitarle saber la verdad sobre Sayumi. Esa maldita mujer le había cobrado muy caro el favor de ayudarle con su carrera artística, sabía que hasta no ser libre del contrato que había firmado con su hermano ella lo tendría a su merced. Pero ahora era tarde, no podría contarle a Akane el peligro que pendía sobre su cabeza sin que ella no sospechara que todo el tiempo había estado jugando con ella y él no podría culparla de eso.

-Akane… quiero que recuerdes esto- dijo depositando un tierno beso sobre sus labios –yo soy un niño perdido Akane, hago tonterías todo el tiempo pero... cuando estás conmigo encuentro mi centro, cuando me besas el mundo se vuelve solo tú y yo y sé que entonces soy invencible. No puedo prometerte que soy perfecto, no puedo prometerte que no cometeré nunca una tontería más, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es jurarte con todo mi ser que jamás habrá alguien tan importante para mí como tú. Me importas Akane, lo has hecho desde el día que me otorgaste la primera sonrisa sincera y que a pesar de mi condición me amabas, yo no estoy hecho para nadie más que para ti pero deberás comprender que soy tan humano y tan inmaduro como un Saotome puede serlo

El silencio los cubrió, la oscuridad se hizo su cómplice y entonces en un acto del cual jamás se creyó capaz Akane soltó un leve suspiró y se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo justo en las mantas arrumbadas que habían dejado por la mañana acomodadas a modo de cama sobre el piso.

Sin una palabra más se propusieron pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas, Akane se sentía más en confianza con ella misma y sabía que esta ocasión podría disfrutar con mayor detalle las sensaciones que producía ese hombre en ella.

Él comenzó a quitarle el vestido por completo, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Ella, aún sobre él se enderezó para que pudiera contemplarla. Luego él la alcanzó sentándose para poder besarla con mayor precisión, cuando él realizó ese movimiento ella rodeo su cuello para no caer y una vez se sintió estable en aquella posición comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta, acariciando sus fuertes brazos mientras se la quitaba de encima.

Ella estaba emocionada de las caricias que él le otorgaba, comenzó besando sus pómulos y después su nariz y cuando volvieron a mirarse no hizo falta decir nada más, se besaron, primero con calma mientras él la acomodaba sobre las mantas y quedaba encima de ella y después con desesperación y necesidad cuando ella se deshizo de los botones de su pantalón y comenzó a quitárselo con dificultad.

Un instante después quedaron en ropa interior. Él encima de ella contemplándola a los ojos mientras tomaba con una mano la de ella para entrelazar sus dedos, luego esa mano la subió por encima de la cabeza de ella. Con la otra mano subía y bajaba en caricias por su estrecha cintura y entonces comenzó a susurrarle al oído palabras de amor.

-Eres… la mujer más hermosa que existe, soy tan afortunado de que tan siquiera me consideres y no hay palabras para expresar la dicha que es que me permitas compartir tu vida. Te amo Akane Tendo

-Yo también te amo Ranma

Y dicho eso, como si de una palabra clave se tratara Ranma deslizó los tirantes del sujetador de Akane para, con hábil gesto, quitarlo por completo. Hizo lo mismo con sus bragas y posteriormente le ayudó a ella para quitarse los bóxers.

Sin impedimentos y con total paciencia comenzaron una danza que les llevaría largo rato concluir. Él volvió a concentrarse en su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba uno de sus senos. Después con sumo cuidado la alzó, apoyando la mano que jugaba con su cintura en la espalda. De pie los dos la colocó contra la pared, ella dio un respingo por la fría madera que ahora servía de apoyo a su espalda.

Entonces él acaricio el inicio de sus glúteos y continuó su camino por su muslo y en un rápido movimiento alzó su pierna para que rodeara su propia cadera. Con la otra mano sujetó el otro glúteo de Akane y la alzó apoyándola sobre la pared, ahora tenía a la altura de sus ojos el cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo, a delinearlo con la lengua, a morderlo ligeramente para provocar suspiros de placer en su amante.

Akane se sujetó de los hombros de Ranma y empezó a jugar con algunas hebras sueltas de su cabello, luego fue introduciendo dentro de la nuca de él sus dedos y eso le provocó ligeros gemidos. ¡Eureka! Había encontrado su punto débil.

-Muy graciosa- comentó Ranma al escuchar las risitas cómplices de Akane -¿crees que eso es gracioso señorita? –Y acto seguido, tras cerciorarse que ella tuviera la lubricación necesaria entró en un embiste certero y preciso.

Akane gritó por la sorpresa del ataque y por el placer del mismo, comenzó a mover sus caderas por instinto sobre él y Ranma empezó a empujarla más contra la pared.

-Ranma… ¡ah!- anuncio ella mientras él se debatía en un juego de rapidez y precisión

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Mmh! Sí… ¡ah!

-¿No te estoy lastimando?

-No, no, sigue

Ella cerró sus ojos instantes antes de que él alzara su vista para tratar de encontrarse con la de ella, la forma en que su rostro se veía sonrojado y perlado por el sudor lo excitó aún más. Ella se mordía los labios tratando de no gritar demasiado y eso le parecía un reto a Ranma, quería escucharla gritar de placer. Por lo que los embistes comenzaron a ser más rápido y profundos. Akane arqueo la espalda como si se acercara al clímax de ese combate.

-No, espera- le dijo Ranma y entonces la separó de la pared sin salirse de ella la llevó cargando hasta que encontró una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación, luego se sentó con Akane encima de él –quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer, qué tanto has aprendido en estos días

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle, ella concluyó que básicamente le estaba pidiendo conocer su grado de perversidad. Así que lo besó de forma tan pasional que él tuvo que separarla para tomar aire.

-¡Mujer! No solo eres bonita… también besas increíble

Akane sonrió satisfecha y sin olvidarse de la tarea impuesta apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de él y comenzó un vaivén. Al inicio era torpe, no llevaba un ritmo definido y entonces él acaricio sus glúteos mientras comenzaba a besar sus senos. Esos pequeños incentivos hicieron que Akane diera en el ritmo justo, primero se balanceaba sobre él de forma lenta y a ratos aceleraba la carrera, se sentía como si cabalgara.

Ranma comenzó a gemir, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los movimientos hipnóticos de su novia.

-¡Ay Akane! Eres increíble, aprendes muy rápido- le dijo y ella sonrió satisfecha –vamos a las mantas que esto no ha terminado aún- dijo levantándola de él y esta vez tuvo que salir de ella, luego la cargó de forma nupcial y la recostó sobre estas.

-¿Te dije ya lo hermosa que eres?

Akane rió –no

-¡Pero qué idiota! Mi amor si no te lo digo debes recordarme lo idiota que soy

-Ven aquí- le dijo ella aún sonriendo encandilada

-Tus deseos son música para mis oídos preciosa

Ranma se acostó sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas y entrando poco a poco. Se propuso asimilar cada sensación, la aún estreches de ella, la calidez que lo recibía, la electricidad que le provocaban sus besos y caricias, la candidez de su piel bajo la de él.

Los embistes fueron lentos, subiendo de intensidad y regresando a la lentitud. Quería prolongar su encuentro lo más que se pudiera.

Ella volvió a buscar con desesperación su boca, estaban próximos a la culminación de aquel encuentro. Ranma comenzó a sentir las contracciones de la intimidad de Akane y cerró los ojos un momento para dejarse llevar.

-Ranma… ¡ah!- volvió a gemir Akane arqueando su espalda mientras se abrazaba con mayor fuerza a su amado

-Akane- suspiró Ranma dejándose caer sobre ella

Estaban exhaustos, recuperando el aliento, sus pechos subían y bajaban por la labor que acaban de terminar.

-No sabes cuánto te amo- le dijo Ranma reincorporándose y saliendo de ella para colocarse a un lado

-Yo te amo más Ranma, tanto que duele

-¡Ay mi amor! Siempre estaremos juntos

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo y si algo pasa… siempre te voy a encontrar

Akane lo miró detectando un brillo en sus ojos, de pronto un presentimiento se agolpó en su pecho, una especie de vacío e incertidumbre pero no quiso hacerse ideas tontas. Seguramente era el cansancio.

-Será mejor irnos, hay que dormir para estar óptimos mañana- le dijo Ranma acariciando el rostro de ella con el dorso de su mano

-Sí ¿me acompañas a tomar un baño?

-Que pervertida eres Akane

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Octubre, 2012_

_-Buenas noches… ¿Akane?_- escuchó decirle una mujer del otro lado de la línea

-Sí ella habla

_-Hola soy Sayumi Saotome, la nuera de Nodoka Saotome_

Akane se quedó en total estado de sorpresa ¿Por qué le estaba llamando esa mujer?

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó temblando de nervios

_-Disculpa la hora en la que te llamo pero Nodoka me pidió avisarle a sus familiares y amigos… el señor Saotome…_

Akane sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, sabía lo que esa mujer estaba por decirle y no pudo evitar las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos desobedientes.

-No, no, no me digas…

_-Lo lamento, yo… Nodoka me dio su teléfono celular para dar el aviso a sus conocidos ¿quieres que te diga donde se realizará la ceremonia?_

-Sí por favor

_-Espera… dame un segundo…_- le pidió escuchando de lejos su voz –_amor deja ahí… bájate del sillón por favor_- luego volvió a escucharla de cerca –_lo siento, es que tener un niño pequeño en casa de mis suegros en este momento es imposible _

-No lo imagino- respondió Akane tratando de ser amable -¿tienes un hijo?

_-Sí… ¿cómo es que conoces a los Saotome?_

-¿No lo sabes?

_-No, lo siento ni siquiera sé tú apellido… Nodoka solo te tiene por nombre en su agen… ¡Ryuji! ¡Te vas a caer de ahí!... mira te doy la dirección de una vez porque este niño se va a romper algo ¿tienes donde anotar?..._

-Sí, dime…

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Octubre, 2009_

Se detuvo en la entrada que le indicó pero quería llevarla hasta la puerta de su departamento –Akane dime por favor como entró al estacionamiento… no puedo dejar el auto en la acera- le rogó por segunda vez

-Con que me dejes aquí está bien

-No, necesito asegurarme de que llegues a salvo

-Qué necedad la tuya… está bien, toma esa calle a la derecha y ahí encontrarás la entrada a un costado

-¿Ves como es más fácil cuando me dices las cosas como son desde un inicio?

Akane lo fulminó con la mirada, intuía su doble sentido y no quería seguirle el juego. Cuando por fin detuvo el auto ella bajó de prisa despidiéndose a distancia de él, pero entonces la alcanzó al inicio del pasillo que la llevaría al elevador.

-Akane… espera por favor- le dijo tomándola de la mano –yo… entiendo que te incomoda mi presencia, que hasta te puede ser molesta pero… yo necesito decirte que no me he rendido, tú podrás tener un novio por ahora pero yo sé que eso no significa que no sientas nada por mí ya

-Ranma… no quiero que te ilusiones de algo que no va a pasar yo…

-Déjame terminar por favor- le cayó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios –sé que cometí muchos errores hace años y que seguramente los seguiré cometiendo pero algo que jamás cambia es el amor que te tengo… solo…- se acercó más a ella para sujetarla por la cintura y mirarla a los ojos –solo déjame intentar recuperarte yo te…

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de ella, Akane como si saliera de un embrujo desvió con dificultad su mirada de aquellos ojos azules que la ponían a temblar cada vez que la miraba así –perdón… dame un segundo por favor- abrió el teléfono y contestó -¿diga?... ¡Ah! ¡Hola cielo! ¿Cómo va Londres?... estoy llegando apenas, me trajo un viejo amigo

_¿Un viejo amigo?_ Pensó Ranma… _así que sí somos amigos después de todo, es buena señal_

-Sí, me encantaría… yo también te extraño… se me harán eternas estas dos semanas sin ti… cuídate también… adiós- colgó

-¿Teshi?- preguntó Ranma

-Takeshi- dijo girando sus ojos Akane –y sí, era él

-Bueno… espero que tu asistente no se tarde mucho en acordar una cita porque estaré deseoso de volverte a ver… mi amor- recalcó esto último Ranma dándole un beso en la mejilla –te veré luego

-Adiós Ranma- le respondió seria y vio como se alejaba de regresó a su auto

-¡Ah! Por cierto… cómo te deje sin auto para mañana vendré temprano por ti para llevarte al trabajo ¿a las 8:30 te parece bien?

-No es necesario

-Te veré a las 8:30 ¿qué número de departamento tienes?

Suspiró pesadamente – te veo en la entrada de la calle o me voy en taxi- le gritó

-Está bien mujer, se hará como tú digas… hasta mañana

No le respondió… solo lo siguió con los ojos y cuando él se fue se giró para subir al elevador, solamente una vez dentro de este ella se permitió sonreír –eres un idiota Ranma- dijo en voz alta para ella y acaricio la sortija que estaba en su mano derecha – ¿o más bien la idiota soy yo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

* * *

**¿Ranma tiene un hijo? Mua ja ja… no me vayan a golpear por favor, les he dicho ya que todo siempre tiene un por qué. Chicos quiero saber sus opiniones, dejen sus reviews para ver que le pongo o que le cambio a la historia jaja déjenme saber si voy bien o no por favors! Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Corazón de piedra

**¿Cómo están chicos? Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo, les confieso que me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para ver como demonios voy a terminar esta historia… sigo pensando, sigo con posibles escenarios… sigo esperando mi musa creativa decida que hacer. En fin, este capítulo es muy intenso para nuestra querida Akane, espero les guste tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**-Corazón de piedra-**

_Diciembre, 2008_

Caminaba de prisa por la acera, de vez en cuando alzaba uno de sus guantes para mirar el reloj –es muy tarde, es muy tarde, ¿porqué siempre se me hace tarde?

Por fin estaba llegando al edificio en el que se suponía tendría que escuchar la conferencia y cuando se disponía a subir las escalinatas no se dio cuenta del resbaladizo piso cubierto por una fina capa de hielo, sintió que perdía el equilibrio y que en poco terminaría en el piso, pero no fue así ya que unos fuertes brazos la alcanzaron en el vuelo.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó una voz masculina preguntarle en perfecto francés

Akane se reincorporó y se giró para agradecerle a su salvador la ayuda y entonces solo se le quedó mirando como una tonta, era un joven muy apuesto, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro, ojos azules… azules como los que le pertenecían a alguien que quería olvidar de su pasado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo y saliendo de sus pensamientos le sonrió

-Gracias, estoy bien- le contestó en japonés por inercia y porque su cabeza no lograba hilar el francés, se sentía nerviosa y sabía que su cara debía estar muy roja de la vergüenza

-¡Ah! ¡Eres japonesa!... bueno me quedaba claro que eres de oriente pero me da gusto saber que eres de Japón… yo también lo soy- le respondió igualmente en su idioma –me llamó Takeshi ¿y tú eres?

-Soy Akane- contestó tomando la mano que le ofrecía en forma de saludo

-¿Vas a la conferencia de herramientas visuales?

-Sí

-¿Estudias arquitectura también?

-No, diseño… pero esta conferencia me parecía interesante

-Vamos, te ayudaré con los escalones porque no quiero pases algún susto- dijo rodeándola por una lado con ambos brazos

-Muchas gracias… a veces soy algo torpe

-Tranquila, a todos nos pasan estas cosas de vez en… -no pudo terminar de decirlo porque casi llegando al último peldaño él fue quien perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al piso - ¿estás bien?

Akane comenzó a reír alegremente y eso lo contagio a él –ven, te ayudaré a ponerte de pie- dijo una vez que ella se había incorporado y le extendía una mano

Él la tomó y luego volvió a resbalar pero esta vez se aferró a Akane por instinto de supervivencia, no quería volver a caer. Quedaron muy juntos y eso sonrojó a Akane que lo miraba con cautela a los ojos.

-Lo siento… ¡vaya caballero que resulté ser! Como ya no nos van a dejar entrar a la conferencia ¿me dejas invitarte una taza de chocolate caliente? Conozco una pequeña cafetería que prepara el mejor chocolate francés, no miento

Akane dudó por un momento, sentía que la sortija que estaba en su dedo anular derecho le quemaba… pero ¡qué demonios! Ella no le debía nada a nadie, habían pasado años desde que supiera algo de Ranma –está bien, vamos

Con muchísimo cuidado Takeshi bajó la escalinata pidiéndole a Akane esperara los cinco escalones en su lugar, cuando se aseguró que estaba en piso firme libre de hielo estiró su brazo para ayudar a Akane a bajar, cuando la tuvo más cerca a una distancia de tres escalones la tomó por la cintura y la levantó con facilidad para dejarla junto a él.

-Así está mejor

-Muchas gracias- respondió Akane con un notable rubor en sus mejillas

Los días pasaron y Akane siguió frecuentándose con Takeshi, cada día que pasaba a su lado se sentía plena y segura, sabía de ante mano que él la estaba tratando de conquistar y no porque fuera directo en realidad sino que la procuraba como todo buen caballero.

Cuando llegó la víspera de Navidad, Takeshi invitó a Akane a pasar la velada con él, habían pasado tres semanas desde que se conocieran.

-Bienvenida a la mansión de verano Sato- le dijo Takeshi mientras le cedía el paso para que entrara

-Es enorme- respondió impresionada Akane -¿y tu familia?

-Mi madre falleció cuando era pequeño- comentó mientras ayudaba a Akane a quitarse su abrigo -y mi padre está de viaje en Londres junto con mi hermano, ahí está una de las consultorías de mi familia.

-¿También son arquitectos?

-Así es, mi padre es el famoso Kenshi Sato

Akane había escuchado en alguna otra ocasión ese nombre, en alguna conferencia de la Universidad.

-¿Estas tratando de impresionarme?

-¿Está funcionando?

-Haha, en realidad me impresiona más tu sencillez y tu forma de ser que una enorme mansión o la importancia de tu apellido

-Akane…- dijo emocionado Takeshi mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de ella –ven… tendremos que cocinar nuestra cena y necesito que me ayudes

-¡No!- gritó Akane dejando en shock a Takeshi

-¿Por qué no?

-Soy la peor cocinera del mundo

-Por favor… necesito que alguien me ayude y eres al única aquí además de mi, si dices que eres tan mala yo creo que seguramente es falta de práctica, vamos- le dijo caminando con ella, aún tomados de las manos con dirección a la cocina

Unas horas más tarde los dos estaban degustando lo que habían preparado en la mesa que estaba en la cocina.

-¡Que rico está el arroz!- anuncio Akane feliz mientras degustaba una porción

-Oye… te dije que no podías ser tan mala ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Un poco de té estaría bien

-¿Té?- preguntó pasmado -¿En víspera de Navidad? Vamos… te voy a servir una copa de un vino tinto que va muy bien con esta comida

Takeshi se levantó entusiasmado de su lugar y Akane lo siguió con la mirada, salió a través de la puerta posterior de la cocina.

-¿Me puedes ayudar con esto?- preguntó Takeshi a distancia

-Sí- contestó Akane levantándose también de su lugar y caminando hasta donde escuchaba la voz de Takeshi y luego bajó unas escaleras hasta lo que parecía ser una cava – ¡vaya!

-Acércate- le pidió Takeshi mostrándole un par de botellas -¿cuál te gustaría más?

-Yo no sé de vinos

-Solo escoge uno de estos dos

Akane miró ambas botellas y escogió la que estaba a la derecha.

-Excelente elección- le dijo Akane

-¿De verdad?

-Sí porque te voy a confiar un secreto- dijo Takeshi depositando la otra botella en su lugar –desde que llegaste me he estado devanando los sesos pensando la forma de robarte un beso

Akane se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, quería saber más al respecto, la idea de que Takeshi la besara no le desagradaba en nada.

-Y entonces me dije… si elige la botella de la izquierda no la besare porque sé que ella carga una historia en su pasado- dijo dejando con los ojos abiertos a Akane y entonces él le señalo con la botella que tenía en mano la sortija que estaba en su mano derecha.

-Takeshi… yo…

-No tienes nada que explicar, yo no te estoy pidiendo una satisfacción porque si no me has contado aún de que se trata yo no puedo forzarte a hacerlo… respeto tu espacio

-Gracias… ¿qué pasaba si elegía la botella derecha?- preguntó cambiándole de tema, no quería hablar al respecto de su sortija.

-Señorita Tendo… me veo obligado a besarla- suspiró en tono de resignación mientras se acercaba a ella

-Las reglas son las reglas- contestó Akane igualmente acercándose para cubrir la distancia que los separaba

-Akane… me pareces una mujer muy hermosa, eres graciosa, eres inteligente y quiero aprender más de ti- luego de decirle esto le rodeo con su mano por la cintura y Akane subió sus brazos hasta su cuello

Sin más palabras Akane cerró los ojos y él la besó, un gesto tierno y paciente, jamás la habían besado así. Era delicado pues quería hacerla participe en el beso. Sus alientos se entremezclaron y por un instante Akane no pensó en su corazón roto.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Mayo, 2006_

La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de los guardaespaldas que les protegían. Ranma tomó de la mano a Akane y caminaron hasta la puerta posterior de una tienda deportiva en donde se llevaría a cabo la firma de autógrafos.

-Eres más popular de lo que me imaginé- le comentó Akane a Ranma mientras él soltaba su agarre y se acercaba a un preocupado Ryoga

-Lo sé- le respondió –yo tampoco me lo creo

Cuando estuvo junto a Ryoga, quien hablaba por teléfono, este le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Es Kazuo…- le dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano para que no le interrumpiera de su llamada

Ranma bajo la vista y luego como si se le acabara de ocurrir una gran idea regresó con Akane –amor porque no te adelantas con los maquillistas y te pones cómoda en el camerino que improvisaron… enseguida vamos solo necesito hablar con el jefe- le guiño el ojo indicándole hacia donde caminar

-Está bien- respondió algo intrigada por la actitud que ambos chicos habían tomado

Una vez Akane se perdió de su vista sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número conocido, al tercer tono alguien contestó -¿Pasa algo?

_-No sé a qué te refieres…_

-No me mientas Sayumi, ¿qué le dijiste a tu hermano?

_-¿Respecto a qué?_

-No te hagas la tonta… seguramente le dijiste una mentira para hacerme quedar mal

_-¿Una mentira?... decirle que me has abandonado no es una mentira_

-Sayumi ya lo habíamos hablado, te dije que estoy comprometido desde antes de conocerte

-_Qué curioso que recordaste tu compromiso unos años después de estar conmigo y de que mi familia te ayudara a convertirte en famoso_

-Sayumi ya te dije que había un mal entendido con mi prometida y que lo nuestro no debió haber ocurrido

_-Insisto mi amor, es muy curioso que lo aceptaras cuando mi hermano hablo sobre formalizar nuestra relación._

-Eres imposible Sayumi

-_Seguiré siendo tu novia te guste o no y nos vamos a casar te guste o no, de lo contrario puedes olvidarte de la fama y la fortuna que tanto te está gustando mi amor… quedarás arruinado y no solo eso, esa impostora que se hace llamar "tu prometida" sabrá lo que es meterse con los Yoshida_

Ranma se sintió impotente, se había metido en un problema muy gordo al omitir el gran detalle que significaba que él ya estaba comprometido. Suspiró derrotado, odiaba las amenazas de esa mujer y su hermano pero no quería que Akane corriera algún riesgo, por eso jamás la había mencionado.

De hecho Sayumi no sabía de quien se trataba, solo se había enterado del compromiso de Ranma cuando le escuchó hablar con Ryoga días antes de su visita a Japón.

-_Mi amor… no tiene porque ser difícil nuestra relación, yo te amo y tú en algún momento también lo hiciste… quiero que regreses a mí._

-No tengo nada que decirte Sayumi, tú y tus amenazas pronto terminaran- respondió vencido y con total rabia –pero por favor calma la furia de tu hermano ¿sí?

_-No te preocupes por él mi amor yo hablaré para que se tranquilice… te amo_

Colgó aferrando el teléfono con su mano y vio que Ryoga seguía hablando con Kazuo, seguía viéndose preocupado como si tratara de calmar una fiera. Cuando por fin quedó libre se acercó a un Ranma pensativo.

-¿Hablaste con Sayumi?

-Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes?

-La escuché de fondo, estaba con Kazuo… Ranma ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Ganar el torneo de Beijing y comprar mi libertad, cometí un error al aceptar la ayuda de los Yoshida pero… no puedo más que seguirle el juego o de lo contrario podrían hacerle daño a Akane

-Yo no diré nada Ranma, te lo prometo

-Eres un gran amigo- le sonrió cansadamente –vamos a que me arreglen para terminar con esto

-Ranma…- le detuvo Ryoga

-¿Qué?

-Kazuo quiere que volvamos mañana, quiere que entrenes y no considera necesario que estés unos días más en Japón

-Es un miserable- dijo entre dientes cerrando los puños -¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-A las 10 de la mañana

-Bien, terminemos con este circo rápido, quiero pasar el resto del día con Akane antes de tener que despedirme… lo más probable es que no la veré hasta dentro de un año más por lo menos.

-Animo Ranma, saldrá bien todo y ustedes podrán estar juntos

-Eso espero Ryoga

Caminaron hasta el camerino improvisado, Akane estaba siendo maquillada por uno de los asistentes que estaban ahí. Estaba tan contenta y animada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novio y su amigo.

-¿Qué le haces a mi novia?- preguntó Ranma acercándose a las dos mujeres

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Preciosa… pero eso ya es de ti, no es necesario que te maquillen para darse cuenta de tu belleza

-Solo me estaba dando consejos para marcar ciertos rasgos de mi cara

-¡Vaya! Al menos aprovechaste el tiempo… ahora tendrás que darme permiso porque yo sí que requiero me dejen lo más presentable posible… todo sea por vender- le sonrió mientras levantaba a Akane por la cintura y depositaba un rápido beso en sus labios

Después de una media hora de arreglos y mimos salió a presentarse ante la prensa y a una interminable fila de fans y admiradores que querían una foto y un recuerdo de su artista marcial favorito.

Akane lo miraba fascinada, se sentía tan orgullosa. Ella lo esperaba a un lado del escenario junto con otros asistentes del equipo que llevaba. Ryoga estaba sentado al lado de Ranma ayudándole con las fotografías que iría firmando.

De pronto sintió la sudadera de Ranma vibrar, él se la había dejado a custodia. Akane empezó a buscar entre los bolsillos de la misma la fuente de aquel ruido ahogado. Entonces dio con el teléfono, lo abrió y vio que había un mensaje nuevo que al instante se desplegó. Akane no quería invadir la privacidad de su novio pero ahí estaba el mensaje, luego de leerlo volteo a mirar a Ranma que estaba concentrado con su tarea.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó volviendo a leer el mensaje de texto y entonces una llamada. Akane volvió a buscar a Ranma con la mirada, esta vez con mayor urgencia pero nada… así que tomó la llamada.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está mi novio? ¿Me puedes comunicar con Ranma?_

-Él esta… en la firma de autógrafos

_-¡Ah claro! ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

-¿Quién habla?

_-Soy la novia de Ranma… Sayumi, ¿le puedes decir que me marque en cuanto termine?_

-Sí, por supuesto- respondió Akane con seriedad

_-Que amable eres_

Akane sintió su cuerpo como gelatina, una ola de calor la inundo y sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos. Trató de respirar para recobrar la compostura, pero no podía evitar sentirse como una tonta. Era tan obvio, el misterio y el secreto con el que se habían visto todo el fin de semana. No había sido por ella sino porque no quería que lo vieran.

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, quería huir, quería alejarse de todo pero más que nada de Ranma. Ahora no podría enfrentarlo, así que le dio la sudadera a uno de los asistentes.

-¿Le puedes decir a Ranma que tuve que irme? Dile que tuve una urgencia en la escuela y que después lo buscó yo

-¡Claro Akane!- le contestó el joven tomando la sudadera entre sus manos -¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo… necesito aire- le contestó tratando de jalar el vital oxígeno porque sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar

Caminó fuera del edificio con algo de dificultad por la cantidad de gente que había, luego sacó su teléfono y marcó.

-¿Nabiki? ¿Puedes venir por mí?

_-¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

**¿Y bien? Ya sé que el actor Takeshi Kaneshiro no tiene ojos azules, pero este Takeshi debía tener el mismo color de ojos que nuestro protagonista, digo… si Sayumi es idéntica a Akane, tenía que ponerle un conflicto existencial también a Akane y que mejor conflicto que ese precioso par de ojos azules.**

**Dejen sus reviews chicos! :)**


	13. Todo lo que no digo

**¡Hola chicos! El número trece no me gusta y no porque lo considere de mala suerte… simplemente no me gusta. Así que llegando al capítulo 13 les quiero comentar que es muy muy muy muy breve, es un capítulo de transición que aclara algunos puntos en la vida de Akane y su separación de Ranma y… algo más jojojo**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**-Todo lo que no digo-**

_Octubre, 2009_

Akane estaba esperando a que llegara por ella de pie frente al edificio, miró de nuevo su teléfono creyendo haber perdido alguna llamada pero solo había sido producto de su imaginación.

De pronto un auto conocido se detuvo frente a ella, el conductor bajó de este y se acercó para saludarla dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Akane- dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto -¿ya desayunaste?

-Ya- contestó tajante mientras subía al auto y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

-¿Y el almuerzo? No te interesa acompañarme- preguntó acomodándose en su puesto de piloto

-Ranma… tengo una cita con la gente de la campaña que llevaba para afinar los detalles del cambio de creativo

-Muy bien… entonces será en la comida- dijo arrancando el auto e ignorando el mohín que hizo Akane por aquella afirmación

-¿Y?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tienes pensado para la campaña de tus gimnasios?

-¿Quieres que hablemos de trabajo? Vamos amor hay cosas más interesantes de que platicar que el trabajo

-Ranma…- habló en tono serio –para empezar no soy tu amor y en segundo término creo que hablar del trabajo es un terreno neutral en el cual podemos convivir sin que me den ganas de golpearte

-Bien… yo puedo jugar con las reglas que me impongas Akane

-Gracias- de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar –Akane Tendo ¿diga? ¡Ah hola amor! Voy camino al trabajo, mi coche se quedó en la oficina y el amigo que me trajo anoche pasó muy amablemente por mí esta mañana… de hecho es un cliente… ¡cómo! ¡De verdad! Por supuesto que me da mucho gusto… ¿a qué hora?... yo también.

Ranma la miró de reojo, sentía que la sangre le hervía al escucharla hablar tan cariñosamente con un completo extraño para él. Ese invasor le había quitado a su amada y él no lo dejaría así. Trato de ser amable para enterarse de la plática.

-¿Era Kareshi?

-TAKESHI… y sí, era él

-¿Y qué quería?

-Hablaba para avisarme que está en el aeropuerto de Londres y que llega mañana a Japón

-¿Así que vuelve?

-En realidad solo viene de visita

-¿Cómo? ¿No es japonés?

-Sí, claro que lo es pero hace años que no vive en Japón, su familia se estableció entre Francia y Londres porque su madre era francesa y los negocios de su padre lo llevaron a Londres.

-¿Es un hombre de negocios?

-Es arquitecto- sonrió Akane mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje

-Y entonces… ¿cómo es que estás tú aquí?

-Porque el despacho en el que trabajaba en Francia me ofreció una plaza de un año en Japón como jefa creativa, es una buena oportunidad y podía volver a casa… bueno, relativo porque no podía quedarme en el dojo con la familia de Kasumi, así que compramos el departamento en el que vivo ahorita.

-¿Compraron?

-Sí, Takeshi y yo compramos ese departamento

-Así que la cosa va enserio ¿no?

-No lo sé Ranma… no te puedo negar que amo mucho a mi novio pero… tampoco te puedo negar que tu presencia…

-¿Mi presencia qué?

-Nada egocéntrico, no soy de piedra si a eso querías llegar, tú y yo tenemos un pasado

-Akane yo…- empezó girando su rostro para verla

-Ya llegamos, pon atención en el camino por favor que no quiero morir aún

Entraron al estacionamiento y Ranma bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme, en cuanto mi asistente me confirme la cita contigo podremos iniciar los detalles de tu campaña ¿te parece bien?-

-Akane- le dijo serio deteniéndole por el brazo –por favor acepta comer conmigo, necesitamos hablar de nosotros, yo entiendo que estés muy emocionada con tu novio pero yo aún te amo Akane y si no tengo oportunidad…

-¿Qué? ¿Mejor te digo de una buena vez para que no pierdas tu tiempo?

-No es eso Akane, yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte

-¡Ah! Ahora ¿si me vas a esperar?

-No seas así Akane, tengo que hablar contigo y contarte todo lo relacionado con Sayumi

-Lo pensaré Ranma

-Gracias, con eso me basta por ahora

-Debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer… seguimos en contacto

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Agosto, 2006_

-Ranma llegó una carta para ti y vino Ryoga a verte- gritó Sayumi desde la planta baja de una mansión.

Ranma bajó las escaleras con su traje de entrenamiento y saludó a Ryoga, luego lo hizo pasar al dojo donde practicaba minutos antes.

-¿Qué hace Sayumi aquí?

-Vino a "visitarme"-contestó Ranma enmarcando con comillas formadas por sus dedos la palabra visitar - pero he estado todo el día metido en el dojo practicando para evadirla

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Respecto al nuevo compromiso de Akane, a su rompimiento del que tenías con ella, a su carta

-¿Cómo quieres que este? Estoy furioso, esa mujer jugó conmigo y cree que enviándome una estúpida carta diciéndome que se enamoró de otro y que nuestro encuentro de hace meses solo le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por mí solo era una atracción… no le creo nada, algo trae entre manos.

-Ranma… escuché algo sobre los Tendo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?- dijo mientras abría la carta que tenía entre manos y comenzaba a leerla

-El señor Tendo está enfermo, hace un par de meses le dio un paro cardiaco y dicen que su situación es grave

Ranma le ignoró sin apartar su vista del papel que tenía entre manos.

-¿Me escuchaste?- le dijo Ryoga acercándose a él -¿no crees que ese haya sido el motivo por el que Akane se comprometió con otro hombre? ¿Para asegurar su herencia por el dojo? Sabes bien que debía estar casada para que pudiera heredarlo

-Ryoga…- dijo cortante Ranma mientras volteaba a verlo con preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?

-El señor Tendo falleció

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Esto no es una carta, es un telegrama de mis padres

-¿Piensas ir al funeral?

-No puedo… en dos días es el torneo de Beijing y mi boleto a la libertad

-¿Piensas buscar a Akane cuando le pagues a Kazuo?

-No lo sé Ryoga… ella está por casarse si no es que ya se casó- respondió con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos

-Yo sé que mucho tiempo estuve tras Akane pero ¿sabes porque me rendí?

Ranma alzó su vista para mirar de frente a su mejor amigo, a su colega, a su mano derecha, a su hermano.

-Porque ella te ama Ranma y cualquier ciego puede verlo menos tú, te has rendido muy fácil

No dijo nada… sabía que él tenía razón pero su maldito orgullo y miedo no le permitían hacer algo más, quería volver con Akane, contarle todo, enfrentar lo que fuera, desafiar a quien fuera, pero no lo haría.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Octubre, 2006_

-Buenas noches Kasumi y Tofu, hasta mañana pequeña Sakura- dijo Akane abrazando a su hermana, su cuñado y su pequeña sobrina mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Entró en su recamara, se puso su ropa de noche y mientras se acomodaba en la cama se acaricio el vientre que ya se sentía algo abultado.

-¿Qué estará haciendo tu padre mi amor?- habló con cariño al pequeño que se estaba formando dentro de ella -¿pensará en mí?- luego suspiró mientras se movía para acomodarse de forma lateral.

-¡Ay papá! Me hace falta hablar contigo, ni siquiera te enteraste que tendrías al nieto que tanto habías anhelado, un hijo mío y de Ranma- volvió a suspirar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos –jamás te creí capaz de ser tan cruel Ranma… tus prometidas aquí eran algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y de lo que tenía conocimiento pero… esa chica en China

Rompió en llanto y se quedó dormida mientras dejaba salir todas sus tristezas, sentía que todo el peso del mundo estaba sobre ella y no era para menos, en pocos meses desde la visita de Ranma había tenido que afrontar demasiado, la enfermedad y fallecimiento de su padre, su embarazo, el ofrecimiento de Genji de hacerse responsable, había tenido que hablar con la dirección de su universidad para que le permitieran terminar la carrera a través de un proyecto muy ambicioso que le costó mucho terminar. Se sentía exhausta, hastiada, deprimida, sola… terriblemente sola.

Durante la noche se apreciaba inquieta, tuvo pesadillas en las que veía a su padre a distancia y luego a sus hermanas llorando por la noticia de su embarazo. En realidad no había sido así, sus hermanas le habían dado todo su apoyo, Nabiki incluso le ofreció que viviera con ella y que no aceptara la oferta de Genji de casarse.

Y entonces comenzó a sentir dolor, un fuerte y agudo dolor en el vientre, tanto que se despertó sudando. Cuando salió de la cama un hilo de líquido caliente descendió por su pierna y al prender la luz se dio cuenta que estaba empapada de sangre.

-¡Kasumi! ¡Tofu!- gritó aterrada

Ambos entraron casi al instante y al verla ahí, de pie, toda pálida Tofu corrió para alzarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación que había sido de Nabiki al otro lado del pasillo –Kasumi llama una ambulancia y a Nabiki- le dijo su esposo mientras trataba de examinar a Akane

Horas más tarde y en el hospital Nabiki se paseaba de un lado al otro en la sala de espera, su novio acababa de llegar y lo había enviado a traerle café, entonces volvió a sonar su teléfono y ella volvió a negarle noticias a Kasumi quien estaba en casa con su sobrina.

De pronto Tofu salió de un quirófano junto con otro doctor.

-¿Y Akane? ¿El bebé?- preguntó Nabiki acercándose a ambos

-Perdió mucha sangre, Akane estará bien pero el bebé…- trato de explicarle Tofu

-¿Lo perdió?

-Era la vida de Akane la que estaba en juego Nabiki, no podíamos salvarlo

-Quedará destrozada, ese pequeño era lo único que le daba las fuerzas de seguir- se soltó a llorar Nabiki

-Puedes pasar a verla en cuanto despierte… será mejor que vaya a casa a ver a Kasumi

Nabiki asintió aún entre sollozos, quería llamarle a Ranma y decirle todo pero su hermana se lo prohibiría seguramente. Ahora la ayudaría a que hiciera una vida nueva.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Noviembre, 2009_

-Será mejor que pida la cuenta- comentó Ryoga a su amigo

-Si… ¿a qué hora es la reunión?

-A las 4, tenemos tiempo para preparar lo que queremos

-Hace dos semanas que no veo a Akane

-Debe estar muy ocupada con los primeros bocetos de la inauguración y la fiesta

-Y no olvides su novio

-¿Te vas a seguir torturando por eso?

-No quiero pensar lo peor pero… la manera en como habló de él me hizo sentir no celoso sino impotente, seguramente él ha compartido mucho tiempo con ella a comparación de mí

-Fue tu decisión alejarte de ella

-Desde que acepté ese viaje a China cometí el mayor error de mi vida, luego conocí a los Yoshida y todo empeoró

-Al menos pudiste librarte de Kazuo

-Sí pero su hermana es una chantajista

-Fue tu culpa de nuevo, tú empezaste a salir más en serio con ella

-Sí, pero solo porque se parecía a Akane, era como si estuviera aún con ella

Tras pagar la cuenta ambos salieron del lujoso restaurante y subieron a una camioneta. En el trayecto fueron revisando detalles de los bocetos de los espectaculares que había enviado Akane días antes.

El teléfono de Rama sonó y su rostro pasó de la melancolía a la alegría – ¡Akane!

_-Hola Ranma-_ contestó ella riendo por la alegría que reflejaba él en su voz

-¿Cómo estás?

-_Muy bien, gracias… quería saber si ya revisaron los bocetos que les envíe a principios de semana_

-Sí, estamos precisamente afinando unos detalles

_-Y también quería saber si me puedes acompañar esta noche a una cena que tengo con Nabiki_

-¿Y tu novio?

-_Tuvo que salir de nuevo de viaje_

-Sale mucho de viaje ¿no te parece?

_-Ya te dije que su trabajo en realidad está en Londres… más bien sale mucho de viaje cuando viene a Japón_

-Maravilloso entonces… ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

_-Después de nuestra reunión de hoy te doy los datos del restaurante y la hora a la que tienes que llegar… no es necesario que pases por mí, no es una cita Ranma… te estoy pidiendo este favor como amigo_

-Está bien bonita, así será entonces, en un rato más nos vemos

Ryoga miró a su amigo de reojo y notó la tonta sonrisa que tenía pero no dijo nada, prefería esperar a que él hablara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó riendo Ranma

-Así que… ¿Akane?

-Me pidió que la acompañara a una cena con Nabiki y su novio

-¿El novio de Akane?

Ranma rodo los ojos y movió la cabeza de forma negativa –claro que no, el novio de Nabiki

-¿Y el novio de Akane?

-Está de viaje

-Sale mucho de viaje ¿no crees?

-Ella me dijo que es porque él vive en Londres

-Ya veo… entonces… ¿una cita?

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones pero yo si lo voy a tomar así… ¿crees que deba llevarle flores?

Ryoga comenzó a reír -¡Ay Ranma! No hay quien te entienda, hace más de un mes que no querías ni siquiera escuchar el apellido Tendo y ahora… estas por el suelo tan solo por escuchar la voz de Akane.

-Es el amor de mi vida Ryoga… fui un estúpido hace años al no volver con ella en cuanto me libere de… ya sabes, necesito recuperarla

-Lo veo difícil amigo, ya te dejó claro que tiene novio

-Y eso que… aún cuando estuviera casada

-Eso no lo pensaste hace años cuando terminó contigo por estar comprometida

-Eso fue una farsa… lo sé

-Y aún así no volviste, preferiste que nos fuéramos de viaje

-Era un idiota, quería alejarme de Sayumi y creí que visitar a Shampoo sería buena idea

-Bueno aprendiste muchas técnicas nuevas e incluso fuiste testigo en su boda, lo cual fue extraño

-Al menos Mousse se salvó de ese matrimonio haha, por cierto será mejor hablar con él quiero saber cómo van las negociaciones con la constructora de China para los gimnasios que se van a abrir allá.

-¿Te gustaría contratar al novio del amor de tu vida?- preguntó riendo a carcajadas Ryoga

-¡Cállate!- contestó golpeándolo en el brazo –si sigues diciendo necedades me voy a quedar sin mejor amigo antes de la próxima entrevista con los medios.

-Era solo una idea- respondió Ryoga doblándose de la risa

Ranma ya no respondió nada, solo se quedó meditando como podría recuperar a Akane. _Si tan solo me dejara explicarle lo de Sayumi,_ pensó.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Quiero reviews chicos, adelanto que ya tengo una idea para terminar esta historia jojo, pero necesito trabajarla porque no quiero un fiasco de final, quiero un final de vuelta de tuerca. **


	14. Una cita

**¡Hola Chicos! Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad. Les tengo otro capítulo, estoy muy emocionada porque cada vez me estoy alargando más jajaja originalmente estaba pensada esta historia para 15 capítulos pero ya estoy escribiendo el 17 y por lo menos me faltarían 4 más para llegar al punto final que quiero y por la cantidad de detalles que lleva el 17 creo que me voy a tener que alargar otro capítulo más. Así que aún falta, aún falta, pero ustedes calma que si la voy a completar.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**-Una cita-**

_Noviembre, 2009_

Le entregó las llaves de su auto al servicio de valet parking mientras descendía con el abrigó en el brazo. Caminó nervioso hasta la puerta de entrada y preguntó por la mesa de la señorita Tendo.

La camarera le acompañó hasta la mesa que estaba reservada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el primero en llegar. Tomó asiento mientras solicitaba una copa de sake en lo que esperaba a que llegaran las Tendo.

Cuando dio el primer sorbo de su bebida su teléfono sonó –Ranma Saotome ¿diga?

_-Hola Ranma… soy Nabiki_

-Hola Nabiki ¿pasó algo? Yo ya estoy en el restaurante… pero creo que llegue muy temprano

_-Ranma… toma esto como mi forma de compensar mi silencio hace años_

-¿A qué te refieres?

_-Deben arreglar su relación Ranma, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro y Akane aún te ama pero su orgullo no la deja aceptarlo_

-¿Y qué hay de su novio?

_-Yo no lo conozco Ranma y si Akane aún no nos lo ha presentado debe ser porque no hay nada serio_

-Gracias Nabiki

_-Aprovéchalo tonto-_ dijo para después colgar

Unos minutos después Akane llegó.

-Hola Ranma

-Akane- dijo serio mientras se levantaba para ayudarle con su silla

-¿No ha llegado Nabiki?

-Aún no

-Qué raro… ¿ya pediste de tomar?

-Es un aperitivo ¿quieres algo?

-Un martini seco

Ranma le hizo una seña al camarero y solicitó la bebida de Akane, cuando se la llevaron el teléfono de Akane sonó –Hola Nabiki ¿dónde están?... no me digas… que mala suerte… está bien… mándale mis saludos… gracias

-¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó haciéndose el tonto Ranma mientras le acercaba la bebida a Akane

-El novio de Nabiki tuvo una reunión de imprevisto… parece ser que solo seremos tú y yo

-Por mí está bien

-Sí, me imagino que sí… pero solo es una cena en plan de amigos Ranma

-Sí Akane, ya lo sé- le respondió rodando los ojos, gesto que hizo reír a Akane

-Y… ¿cómo has estado?

Ranma se sorprendió por la pregunta, se acomodo en su lugar y se acercó un poco sobre la mesa a Akane, luego le dijo casi en un susurro -¿la verdad?... estoy muy nervioso porque estoy cenando con una chica que me gusta y no sé cómo actuar

Akane le sonrió divertida por su respuesta y Ranma rompió en una animada carcajada regresando a su sitio.

-Bueno… te dije que somos amigos así que no deberías estar nervioso, cuéntame ¿te gustaron las ideas para la fiesta de inauguración de tu negocio?

-No Akane, no quiero hablar de trabajo

-Está bien… ¿cómo está tu novia Sayumi?

-Ya no es mi novia- respondió Ranma con tranquilidad, Akane había abierto la puerta para hablar de sus vidas y él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sincerarse con ella

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace 6 meses que terminé con ella

-Pues… duraron bastante ¿no?

-Solo duramos un par de meses, en realidad

-No te entiendo ¿Cómo un par de meses si regresaste a China hace casi 4 años?

-Hace 4 años no éramos nada… de hecho…- iba a contarle todo sobre los Yoshida cuando los interrumpió el camarero para preguntar por lo que iban a ordenar. Ranma lo miró con ojos asesinos pero se comportó, así que pidieron pero Akane ya no preguntó nada sobre su vida personal y él no supo como retomar la plática.

-Y… ¿hace cuanto que estas con tu novio?

-Veamos… me pidió formalmente ser su novia en Marzo

-¿Y ya compraron un departamento juntos?

-En realidad lo compró él- dijo Akane sonrojándose

-Así que tiene dinero ¿no?

-Su familia, su padre es Kenshi Sato… el arquitecto Kenshi Sato

-¡Yo lo conozco! Él hizo uno de los edificios del hermano de Sayumi

-¿El mundo es un pañuelo?

-Sí, ahora empiezo a creerlo

-Y… ¿por qué decidiste abrir tu primera cadena de gimnasios aquí en Japón si toda tu carrera artística se dio en China?

-Hasta la pregunta ofende Akane… aún cuando haya sido en China donde me hice famoso de primera mano soy japonés, tenía que hacer las cosas bien por primera ocasión

-Sí, al menos en algo haz acertado

-Bueno y ¿ya me vas a contar porque no te casaste hace años?

Akane lo miró preocupada, no quería contarle el motivo verdadero, así que tomó un sorbo de su bebida y luego suspiró, había resuelto contarle una verdad a medias.

-Porque no era lo correcto, yo no amaba a Genji y no podía hacerle eso… además Nabiki me ayudó a conseguir la beca para estudiar en Francia

-Pensé que sí estabas enamorada… al menos eso me lo dejaste muy claro en tu carta

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos… había olvidado la carta que le mandó años atrás para romper su compromiso con él.

-Esa carta…

-Era una mentira ¿verdad?

Akane asintió y bajo su mirada para concentrarse en el diseño del plato que tenía frente a ella, quería evitar la mirada acusadora de Ranma. De pronto sintió los cálidos dedos de él sobre su mano.

-No entiendo porque hiciste eso… sé que lo más probable fuera por la estúpida llamada de Sayumi pero debiste haberme dejado explicarte, mi relación con Sayumi en realidad fue un desafortunado encuentro del destino que se complicó más por mi estúpida obsesión con ser alguien de renombre.

-Ranma…- contestó Akane con la voz temblorosa y alzó su vista para enfrentar los ojos azules que aún amaba.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Marzo, 2009_

Se estaba tropezando a cada paso que daba, así que a cada tropiezo reía nerviosamente –Takeshi ¿dónde estamos?

-Tú sigue caminando con cautela que no te voy a soltar

-Está bien, pero con los ojos cubiertos por tus manos me dificultas mucho avanzar

Luego escuchó un ruido curioso, como si estuvieran soltando aire a grandes cantidades. Hacía frío por lo que instintivamente se llevó las manos a los brazos para calentarse.

-Pero que descuido el mío, olvide traer tu suéter… que predicamento, si te suelto para regresar por él verás la sorpresa que tengo preparada pero si no lo hago te congelarás

-Anda… ve por mi suéter, prometo no abrir los ojos

-Muy bien Tendo, quiero confiar en ti

Akane rió con ganas aprensando sus parpados para no abrirlos mientras su cita soltaba sus manos de sus ojos y corría de vuelta a la casa. Ella estaba de pie en campo abierto, con aquel fuerte sonido golpeando sus oídos y por una maldita jugada de su mente escuchó la voz de Ranma.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó en un susurró girándose para buscarlo aún con los ojos cerrados

-Akane…- escuchó la voz masculina pero no era Ranma… era Takeshi -¿pasó algo?

-No, nada, es que pensé que me habías llamado y quise buscarte sin abrir los ojos

Takeshi rió con ganas y luego le colocó con cuidado el suéter –así estarás mejor, ven toma mi mano y pronto te daré permiso de abrir los ojos

Akane hizo lo que le pidió y caminaron un tramo más hasta que él se detuvo y se colocó atrás de ella –muy bien- le susurró provocando en ella un escalofrío agradable por el cálido aliento de él sobre su piel –ahora ya puedes abrirlos.

Frente a ella había una cesta gigante pendiendo de un globo aerostático de colores –muy francés de tu parte Takeshi- dijo Akane girando un poco su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla –que linda sorpresa.

-Akane… llevamos saliendo varios meses pero quiero pedirte que seas mi novia formal

-Yo…- por un segundo lo dudo, pero no podía decirle que no a esa oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, de curar su corazón, de olvidar por completo a Ranma y todo lo que su presencia le había causado –sí, sí, claro que sí

Takeshi caminó para rodearla y colocarse frente a ella, luego la abrazó por la cintura y la cargó un poco del suelo. Akane gritó sorprendida por el gesto y quedaron frente a frente.

-Gracias por aceptar- le contestó antes de besarla con fervor

Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más.

-Te prometo que te voy a cuidar siempre Akane- le dijo Takeshi –y que siempre te consentiré, vamos que nos espera una vista espectacular de Londres

La había llevado de fin de semana a conocer a su padre y a su hermano mayor en Londres, así que supuso que algo importante pasaría en el viaje, claro que ella creyó que se trataría de algo más íntimo pero jamás imaginó que él fuera tan caballeroso como para pedirle formalmente fuera su novia.

Cuando ya estaban en las alturas, completamente solos, él comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

-Así que sabes dirigir un globo entre todas las maravillas que sabes hacer… me preguntó ¿Qué no eres capaz de hacer?

-No soy capaz de negarte nada- le dijo mientras la miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de deseo

Akane se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, luego pasó sus brazos alrededor de su torso y suspiró.

-No quiero que este fin de semana termine, me quedaría por siempre aquí a tu lado- le dijo Akane de forma natural

-Pues es muy fácil de arreglar eso, llamas a tu jefe y le dices que renuncias y ya no tendré que devolverte a Francia pasado mañana y listo, te quedas aquí conmigo

-¡Ay pero que gracioso! – Le soltó de forma sarcástica sin soltar su agarre -¿me quieres volver una mujer floja y mantenida?

-Por eso te quiero Akane- dijo Takeshi besando el cabello de Akane –ya empieza a hacer más frío, ¿porque no bajamos y tú y yo nos divertidos de otra forma?

Akane rió y le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda –deberías respetarme ¿sabes?

-Yo te respeto querida pero mis instintos no sé qué tanto se puedan controlar si sigues siendo así de hermosa y dulce conmigo

-Está bien- susurró ocultando más su rostro en el pecho de su novio –yo también lo deseo- dijo esto último alzando su rostro para toparse con un par de ojos azules que brillaban con el contacto de su propia mirada, _tan parecido y tan distinto_, pensó mientras sentía como el globo aerostático descendía.

Al llegar a tierra firme, Takeshi bajó del cesto que les servía de transporte y luego alzó a Akane por la cintura para sacarla de ahí. Ambos tomados de la mano corrían de vuelta a la enorme mansión, riendo y jugando mutuamente cuando una figura se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Takeshi… Akane… solo quería avisarles que tanto Kotaru como yo tendremos que salir a una cena por negocios esta noche y quería saber si no les gustaría acompañarnos- les dijo el padre de Takeshi de forma seria pero amable –no prometo que sea divertido pero puede que una experiencia así le resulte placentera a Akane ¿qué dices linda?

-Yo… -miró a Takeshi buscando la respuesta –me parece un honor la invitación pero… no traigo nada elegante que vestir a una cena de ese tipo.

-Por eso no te preocupes cuñada- comentó reuniéndose con todos el hermano mayor de Takeshi, Kotaru –podemos pedir que te traigan varios vestidos, seguro encuentras alguno que te guste

-Sería mucha molestia- respondió apenada Akane sintiéndose intimidada por los ojos turquesa de su cuñado, era mucho más apuesto que su novio y mucho más intimidante.

-No se diga más- anunció el señor Kenshi –hare unas llamadas y pronto tendrás en tu habitación lo necesario para vestirte… los quiero listos a las 8 en punto.

Ambos hombres volvieron al interior de la mansión y Takeshi se quedó con Akane en el jardín -¿estás segura de querer ir? Yo tenía planes más interesantes- le dijo besando su cuello a lo que Akane rió nerviosa. La única persona con la que había estado íntimamente había sido Ranma y de eso mucho tiempo atrás, se sentía nerviosa al respecto.

-Sí, será algo diferente- le respondió abrazándose más de su novio sin evitar el contacto de sus traviesos labios recorriendo la piel de su sensible cuello.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación para asegurarme de que tengas todo lo que requieras para esta noche- le dijo Takeshi tomándola de la mano para guiarla dentro de la mansión.

Otro hombre se detuvo frente a ellos y de manera ceremoniosa se dirigió a Takeshi –joven Takeshi acaba de llamar la señorita Kanna para saber si la señorita Akane tiene alguna preferencia en colores y saber qué tipo de diseños enviarle

Akane se tensó y jaló un poco a Takeshi -¿Se refiere a Kanna Grey la famosa diseñadora japonesa?

Takeshi sonrió –sí querida, Kanna es amiga de Kotaru y ella es quien enviará tu vestuario para esta noche

Escucharon un carraspeo y ambos voltearon a ver al hombre que esperaba una respuesta, Takeshi giro a ver a Akane -¿qué color prefieres?

-Pues… que me sorprenda, no tengo alguna preferencia, además yo no sé de moda

-Muy bien señorita, le daré su recado a la señorita Kanna

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Novembre, 2009_

Akane desvió su mirada de los ojos azules que la trataban de analizar en busca de una esperanza para él.

-Cambiemos de tema por favor- le dijo nerviosa mientras comenzaba a jugar con el brazalete que llevaba en la mano izquierda

-Está bien, no presionaré a nada- sonrió satisfecho Ranma, en gran medida su alma se sentía más tranquila y su seguridad por recuperar a Akane se había acrecentado con aquel descubrimiento.

Su cena llegó mientras ellos charlaban del terreno neutral que compartían, trabajo.

-No Akane, ya te dije que no le hagas caso a Ryoga- rebatió Ranma cortando un trozo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca –él qué demonios va a saber de fiestas, no quiero nada temático.

-Pues no me parecía una mala idea, podría hacerse temática de época o sobre el tema de alguna película como… ¿Kung Fu Panda?

-¡Ay! ¡Qué graciosa! Y no me digas que piensas invitar a mi padre porque entonces no podré portarme mal

Akane rio a carcajadas con aquel comentario -¿no me digas que sigues siendo un hijo de mami?

-Óyeme yo respeto mucho a mi madre… el viejo es otro cuento- contestó Ranma riendo también

-Bueno… entonces ¿te gustaría algo casual? ¿Algo elegante? ¿Algo tradicional?

-Me encantaría verte a ti en un vestido de noche- le soltó de golpe poniendo evidentemente nerviosa a Akane, quien evitó una respuesta tomando su copa para darle un sorbo notablemente sonrojada.

-Será entonces temática- contestó de tajo coquetamente dejando la copa en su lugar

Ranma volvió a reír –oye el cliente soy yo y quiero una fiesta elegante… pero sí te sigues poniendo en ese plan rebelde optaré por una fiesta de alberca y tendrás que ponerte un bikini

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una promesa querida

Ella lo miró enternecida y a la vez con un sentimiento de culpa en su pecho, "querida" era el mote con el que su novio Takeshi se refería a ella.

-¿Postre?- preguntó Ranma tratando de aligerar la tensión en la que se había quedado Akane en el momento en el que la había llamado "querida"

* * *

**Ustedes que opinan ¿es o no una cita? También quiero saber que opinan de Takeshi ¿les gustaría que Akane se quedara con él o con nuestro guapo protagonista? De todos modos el final ya está pensado por mi musa jojo. Corran y dejen sus reviews, dependiendo del éxito de este capítulo voy a ver si subo hoy mismo el que sigue jaja.**


	15. La historia del príncipe de ojos azules

**¡Ah! Pues en este capítulo les prometo un avance de una historia que estoy trabajando ya para Ranma y Akane y no, no es "Tengo ganas de ti" jaja esa historia saldrá a la luz hasta Febrero seguramente.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**-La historia del príncipe de los ojos azules-**

"_**Había una vez, en un hermoso castillo, un rey que tenía dos hijos. El mayor era un apuesto príncipe que ambicionaba el reino de su padre y el menor era un gentil príncipe que solo quería encontrar su propio camino.**_

_**Un día, el hijo menor conoció a una princesa de otro reino que iba disfrazada de campesina porque estaba huyendo de un compromiso que su padre había pactado con el padre de un joven guerrero. Ella huía no porque no sintiera nada por el guerrero, sino al contrario… lo que sentía por ese joven era demasiado intenso que le daba miedo ella perdiera su esencia en el par de ojos azules que este poseía"**_

_Agosto, 2006_

-Felicidades joven Saotome- comentó una fuerte voz masculina mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda a modo de saludo –ha estado usted magnifico

-Muchas gracias señor Murakami, si me disculpa- dijo Ranma alejándose de aquel hombre y caminó hasta la terraza del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración de su victoria, un salón atestado de gente que no conocía y que no le interesaba ya conocer.

-Ranma ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ryoga acercándose a él con una copa de licor en la mano y entregándole otra a su amigo –deberías estar feliz porque por fin podrás deshacerte de los Yoshida

-Es posible que después de todo lo que pasamos ¿de verdad no haya significado nada para ella?

-¿Hablas de Akane?

Su amigo lo miró a los ojos -¿crees que deba empezar a olvidarme de lo que siento por ella?

-Yo… no lo sé amigo, aquí hay una mujer que daría la vida por ti- señaló Ryoga a Sayumi –y que además es idéntica a ella

-Pero no es lo mismo, Sayumi a veces es linda y cariñosa pero la mayor parte del tiempo es amenazadora y saca el tema de su apellido… eso no me interesa Ryoga, Akane es noble, es pura, es mi marimacho- sonrió ante lo último que dijo –es mía

-Ranma… deberías volver y pelear por ella

-¿Para qué? Si ella ya me dejó muy claro que está enamorada de otro… ¿lo crees posible?

-No sé qué decirte amigo, creo que te dejaste vencer muy fácil

-Necesito pensar Ryoga… he cometido muchos errores, tal vez podemos tomar vacaciones de todo esto ¿no crees?- se giró para mirar dentro del salón y se topó con un par de ojos castaños que lo examinaban sonrientes.

Era verdad, Sayumi era muy parecida físicamente a Akane… pero algo no está bien, él ya le había dado su corazón a Akane y ella lo había abandonado. _Tal vez_, pensó, _la culpa sea mía por no_ _regresar cuando me curé_.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Noviembre, 2009_

-¡Akane!- gritó acercándose a ella con una máscara de monstruo

-¡Aaaaah!- gritó agudamente Akane mientras cerraba sus ojos – ¡Eres un bruto!- le dijo golpeándole con la carpeta que llevaba entre manos

-Es solo una pequeña broma de día de brujas Akane, no lo tomes tan a pecho- rió a carcajadas Ranma mientras se quitaba la máscara

Akane se llevó una mano al pecho –para ser un adulto hombre de negocios eres bastante infantil, siéntate ya que necesito mostrarte la decoración para tu evento de inauguración- le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento a su lado

Abrió la carpeta que tenía y le empezó a mostrar varias muestras de decorados –creo que podemos hacerlo algo clásico con elegancia de época.

-Sí es buena idea

-Y necesito que vayan tú y Ryoga a esta dirección, es el servicio de banquete para que lo prueben y me digan que deciden en relación con la comida

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?

-No puedo, tengo que ocuparme de las invitaciones y además esta noche voy a cenar en casa de Kasumi

-¿Puedo ir? Me gustaría mucho saludar a Kasumi y al Dr. Tofu… además me gustaría conocer a tus sobrinos

-Le preguntaré a Kasumi si no hay problema con eso y te aviso

-¿Porqué no le preguntas ahora?

-Lo haré más tarde Ranma- contestó ocupándose de regresar su vista a la carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa pero sintió la mirada suplicante de Ranma, así que alzó sus ojos para enfrentarlo

-Por favor- le pidió él sin dejar de mirarla directamente –por favor ¿sí?

-Ya dije que le hablaré más tarde

-¿Y porque no ahora?

-Ranma… deja de portarte como un niño

-Anda, déjame ir… sé que a Kasumi no le molestará

Siguió retándole con la mirada, no podía ceder tan fácilmente pero… ella era débil con él, así que tras soltar un suspiro decidió sacar su teléfono para marcarle a su hermana –Hola Kasumi, soy Akane… quería saber si no hay inconveniente con que vaya Ranma a cenar esta noche… solo quiere saludarte y conocer a los niños… anda… prometo llevar el postre… gracias.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó nervioso Ranma

-Tendrás que comprar un postre muy bueno Ranma… a Kasumi no le agradó del todo la idea

-No te preocupes llevaré lo mejor de Japón- dijo sonriendo mientras Akane cerraba su carpeta y tomaba su bolso, luego la detuvo del brazo –Akane… gracias por dejarme acompañarte.

Ella lo miró y sonrió para no verse obvia de que aquel gesto y esa forma de agradecerle le habían hecho temblar las piernas de emoción –no hay de que Ranma… será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y aún tengo mil cosas por hacer.

Akane caminó de prisa para alejarse de aquel sitio, sentía que hacía mal, no debía haber aceptado llevarlo a la casa de su hermana… pero, alguna vez también había sido la casa de él y de ella y estuvo planeado sería su hogar después de casados.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Akane?- se preguntó mientras solicitaba su automóvil al servicio de valet – ¡soy una tonta!

-No, no lo eres- escuchó la voz de Ranma decirle

Ella se giró para enfrentarlo –toma… olvidaste tu abrigo- le dijo extendiéndole la prenda –Akane… ¿crees que podamos hablar?

Lo escrutó con la mirada y asintió sin decir una palabra pero entonces su teléfono sonó, lo sacó de su bolso sin dejar de mirarlo –Akane Tendo ¿diga?... que tal Kotaru, no sabría decirte si dejó esos documentos en el departamento porque estoy fuera de la casa… claro, el cambio horario… voy justo para mi casa y te confirmo si están ahí, no te preocupes si es así se los envío tan pronto me sea posible… adiós.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Ranma cruzándose de brazos, se sentía celoso.

-Mi cuñado, al parecer Takeshi dejó unos documentos importantes aquí en Japón pero no están seguros… tengo que ir a mi casa a ver eso y además tengo que ir por las invitaciones Ranma… ¿hablamos en la noche?

-Claro- le dijo con la mirada fija en ella, la vio subirse a su auto y alejarse –el idiota soy yo Akane- susurro para sí mismo mientras volvía al restaurante donde habían desayunado juntos.

Por la noche Akane llegó a la casa de su hermana, pensó en marcarle a Ranma pero decidió mejor entrar y estar al pendiente de cuando llegara para recibirlo.

-¡Familia! ¡Llegue!- gritó mientras escuchaba las pequeñas pisadas de sus sobrinos, estos se aventaron en un abrazo que casi la tira –hola hermosuras ¿cómo han estado?

-¡Tía, tía!- gritó emocionada una pequeña niña de casi 4 años – ¿trajiste dulces?

-Hola Sakura… no, los va a traer un invitado que vamos a tener

-¿El tío Ranma?- preguntó la niña

-Nunca fue su tío- aclaró Kasumi saliendo de la cocina

-¿Dé donde sacaron eso?- le preguntó Akane a su hermana mientras cargaba al niño pequeño de 2 años que se sostenía con dificultad en pie

-De Nabiki, de quien más- respondió rodando los ojos

Ambas mujeres entraron a la sala y ahí estaban el doctor Tofu platicando amenamente con el novio de Nabiki mientras que ella leía plácidamente una revista.

-Akane- anuncio emocionada y se levantó para saludarla

-¿Por qué les dijiste a los niños que Ranma era su tío?

-Porque lo es

-Hace años que Ranma y yo no somos nada

-No discutas conmigo Akane, ambas sabemos que están hechos el uno para el otro

Akane suspiró cansada, no quería aclarar nada con su hermana pero decidió hablar –sabes bien que tengo novio

-Sí, uno que aún no conocemos- respondió Kasumi incorporándose a la charla

-Porque está de viaje

-Esa es la excusa de siempre hermanita… oye Kasumi ¿Por qué aceptaste que viniera Saotome a cenar?

-Pues… pues…

-Con esa respuesta me quedo Kasumi… ¡gracias!- rió Nabiki caminando hasta la cocina –traeré más té.

Akane miró a su hermana mayor y esta sonrió –tal vez en el fondo aún tenga esperanzas de que ustedes terminen juntos.

-Tengo novio…- comenzó a decir Akane cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta –será mejor que vaya, de seguro es él

Caminó fuera de la casa, aún con el pequeño Sora en brazos, y abrió la puerta. Ranma estaba frente a ella con una enorme caja que parecía contener un pastel y además una bolsa con otro tipo de postres.

-No sabía que traer así que traje un poco de todo- explicó mientras le sonreí a Akane y pasaba sus ojos de ella al niño que llevaba en brazos –éste apuesto joven ¿Quién es?

-Él es Sora… el hijo menor de Kasumi- explicó alzando aún más a su sobrino

-Hola Sora… yo soy un amigo de tu tía ¿quieres una paleta?- preguntó Ranma

-Nada de postres antes de la cena por favor- explicó Tofu acercándose a la puerta - ¿cómo has estado Ranma? pasa, pasa –dijo tomando en brazos a su hijo.

-Yo bien Tofu ¿y tú? Tienes un hermoso hijo

-Muy amable Ranma, no debiste haberte molestado comprando tanto

-Akane dijo que debía traer el postre y no quise dejar nada fuera

-Ya veo… será mejor entrar que la cena ya esta lista

Ambos siguieron a Tofu dentro de la casa –te ayudo- le dijo Akane a Ranma tomando la bolsa que llevaba.

-¡Ah! Sí, gracias- le dijo sorprendido y le dedicó una sonrisa amable

-No, al contrario… no era necesario que compraras tantas cosas- le dijo sintiendo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, era definitivo aún podía desarmarla con tan solo mirarle de esa forma dulce y cariñosa.

-¡Hola Ranma!- gritó Nabiki al verlo –vaya que te esmeraste por quedar bien con la familia ¿no es así?

-Nabiki, por favor compórtate… Ranma y Akane son solo amigos- dijo Kasumi acercándose a saludarlo –fuiste muy amable en traer todo esto Ranma… pasen por favor, ya está lista la cena.

-Sí, gracias… digo… no, no fue nada- contestó nervioso con las mejillas ruborizadas

Akane lo vio de lado y sonrió, estaba nervioso… seguramente más que ella misma.

Tras una increíble cena en donde el ambiente se relajó notablemente con la amena plática que se generó entre viejos conocidos, Ranma y Akane se quedaron solos caminando hacia el Dojo que ahora servía de cuarto de juegos para los hijos de Kasumi.

-Creo que tuvo un uso correcto a pesar de todo este lugar- comentó Ranma abriendo la puerta del viejo edificio.

-No era ciertamente lo que esperaba mi padre pero… los niños son muy felices aquí.

Ranma se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirar el lugar –Akane… yo… necesito que sepas que aún siento algo por ti.

-Ranma… yo no creo que deba darte ilusiones… te amé pero…

-Sé que aún lo sientes Akane

-Tengo novio

-Esa no es una respuesta suficiente

-Yo…

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó viendo como Akane asentía y luego suspiró -ya me rendí una vez y lo pague muy caro… no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error.

-No sé qué…- trató de responder cuando Ranma se acercó a ella de forma rápida, pasó un brazo por su cintura y con la mano libre la tomó del rostro para besarla.

Ella se dejó llevar, sentía que flotaba y que solo estaban ellos dos en ese mundo. El beso era tierno, apasionado, necesario. Ella pasó sus brazos de los hombros de Ranma hacia su cuello para acercarlo más. Como lo extrañaba, su forma tan pasional de tratarla en esos grados de intimidad… tenía que admitirlo, era el amor de su vida.

De pronto escucharon un carraspeo –lamento la interrupción pero Nabiki ya se va y estábamos buscándolos –anunció Tofu desde la puerta del Dojo, Akane estaba de espaldas a él y Ranma se asomó para responderle.

-Sí, enseguida vamos

-Muy bien chicos- dijo Tofu saliendo del lugar

-Akane…- trató de hablar Ranma

-Ranma… yo… no sé qué sucedió pero no puede repetirse, nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos distintos y…

-Akane… yo te amo, entiéndelo

-Yo…- suspiró pesadamente

-¿Ya no sientes lo mismo?- preguntó buscando tener contacto con los ojos chocolate que añoraba.

-He pasado muchas cosas yo sola Ranma… hay cosas que no sabes y que no sé si seré capaz de contarte… no creo que sea lo mejor, estoy re haciendo mi vida con Takeshi y sé que él me ama

-¿Pero y tú? ¿Por qué no me dejas recuperarte?

Akane lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían besado –porque… yo no puedo permitirme confiar en ti Ranma, me rompiste el corazón hace muchos años… lo siento

-A… Akane…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Noviembre, 2012_

El timbre sonó más de dos veces seguidas.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Akane desde el pasillo mientras caminaba a prisa para abrir… de nuevo el timbre volvió a sonar -¡Nabiki! ¡Te dije que ya iba!

-Pues apresúrate que esto pesa horrores- contestó del otro lado de la puerta su hermana

Al abrir se encontró con una Nabiki cargando un enorme par de cajas –toma, toma, que aún tengo cosas en la puerta del elevador

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Akane tomando las dos cajas de brazos de su hermana

-Son todas las cosas que te mandó la tía Nodoka- respondió Nabiki volviendo al pasillo para recoger otro par de cajas y entrar al departamento –esto pesa mucho ¿sabes?

-¿Pero de que es todo esto?

-Toma- le dijo abriendo una de las cajas –me dijo que esto es importante

Su hermana le estaba dando un libro delgado de color rojo –dice que esto lo compro… - se detuvo Nabiki porque no sabía si era correcto darle el mensaje completo

-¿Lo compró?- preguntó Akane mirándola cerrando un poco los ojos

-Para su nieto

-¿Cómo? ¿Ella…?

-No lo sé Akane, no sé si se refería a... – dijo mirando a Akane con un par de lágrimas en los ojos –o si más bien se refería al hipotético nieto que pudo haber tenido de tu vientre

Akane abrazó el libro y luego abrazó a su hermana que había comenzado a sollozar –tranquila Nabiki… ¿qué tienes hermana?

-Akane… -la miró a los ojos y luego volvió a abrazarla –Akane… estoy embarazada

-¡De verdad! ¡Qué felicidad!- le dijo abrazándola aún más -¿y porque lloras?

-Pues… estoy muy sensible

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ya lo sabe Kosuke?

-Sí- dijo su hermana y volvió a soltarse a llorar

-¿Y no lo tomó a bien? ¿Qué pasa Nabiki?

-Quiere que nos casemos, está feliz por la noticia

-¡Ay hermana! Entonces no entiendo porque lloras

-Porque… me acuerdo de cuando estuviste embarazada y estabas sola y… después lo que sucedió y tengo miedo

-Nabiki… la situación es muy distinta, yo era muy joven y no estaba preparada físicamente para ser madre, tenía una lesión en la columna que agravio mi condición y además estaba bajo mucha presión… no es igual hermana- le dijo acariciando el vientre de Nabiki –este bebe es una bendición.

Nabiki alzó la vista y volvió a abrazar a Akane –gracias… soy una tonta, sé que no debería estar preocupada… tu lo pasaste peor y no tengo derecho

-Tienes derecho a tener miedo, hasta Kasumi tuvo miedo en su segundo embarazo debido a lo que pasé, es natural- le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-Gracias- respondió Nabiki tomando asiento en uno de los sillones

Akane se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, luego colocó el libro sobre sus piernas y suspiró –Nabiki- le llamó sin voltear a verla –estoy comprometida

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

"**El príncipe le ofreció asilo en su reino a la princesa, pero esta se rehúso explicando que si iba con él seguramente el guerrero con quien estaba prometida la encontraría… temía por su seguridad.**

**Él la miró enternecido por aquella afirmación y le dijo que no debía temer por que su reino era un sitio asegurado por la magia, nadie la encontraría ahí si su corazón lo deseaba realmente.**

**La princesa entonces aceptó su ofrecimiento y mientras cabalgaban hacia el castillo ella deseo secretamente con todo su corazón olvidar el amor que sentía por el guerrero y así poder estar segura al lado de aquel príncipe."**

* * *

**Ahora todas las chicas pueden gritar de emoción jajaja, bueno chicos quiero sus reviews y díganme ¿ya pasaron a leer el prólogo de Tengo ganas de ti? ;)**


	16. Akane, la prometida

**¡Feliz inicio de año! Les traigo otro capítulo de esta aventura, confieso que estoy teniendo problemas para la conclusión, tengo muchas ideas que quiero incorporar pero no todo se puede y no todo tiene sentido ya.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, seguramente habrá mucha polémica al respecto pero… ¡oh queridos! Les prometo que no será nada a comparación de lo que nos espera.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**-Akane, la prometida-**

_Diciembre, 2009_

-¿Estás segura que este es el sitio?- preguntó rascando su mejilla mientras se alejaba nuevamente del auto y seguía la pequeña figura de Akane

-Sí- rió ella sin voltear a verlo

-¿Y qué pasó con la fiesta de alberca?

-No seas tonto, este salón de cristal es perfecto para crear el ambiente elegante y fresco que queremos reflejar- dijo abriendo sus brazos para mostrar el enorme salón que estaban armando unos hombres a mitad de un paisaje boscoso.

Ranma suspiró y luego miró a Akane con disimulo, se veía alegre pero él se sentía intranquilo porque había pasado una semana desde que la besara. Obviamente no habían hablado del asunto y él no quería sacar tampoco el tema por miedo a cometer una imprudencia.

-¿Mañana a qué hora paso por ti?- preguntó Ranma mirando al frente

-¿Te parece bien a las 5?

-¿A qué hora es la cena?

-A las 9

-¿Y porque tan temprano?

-Tengo que coordinar todo Ranma, yo no soy una invitada más

-Está bien- comento sin decir una palabra más, al final del día iba a pasar por ella y eso le llenaba de esperanza

-Bueno- anuncio Akane girándose para tocar su hombro –debo irme

-¿No vamos a comer juntos?- preguntó mirándola

-No puedo, tengo que llevar a Takeshi al aeropuerto

-¿De regreso a Londres?

-Sí- sonrió Akane mientras realizaba unas anotaciones en su agenda

-Pensé que lo ibas a invitar mañana a la cena, creí sería tu "más uno"- comentó casualmente Ranma sin dejar de verla

-Lo hice… pero tienen una emergencia con una cuenta en Londres

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-¿A dónde?- pregunto confundida Akane dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentar los curiosos ojos azules de Ranma, luego comprendió que tal vez se refería a algo más -¿Me vas a acompañar a dejar a mi novio al aeropuerto?

-Somos amigos… ¿no es verdad?- inquirió Ranma, tal vez esta nueva estrategia podría resultar –me gustaría conocerlo. _Quiero ver la cara del idiota que cree puede robarte de mí_, pensó.

-Sí, si lo somos- medito unos segundos Akane, lo cierto era que le estaba gustando esa convivencia con Ranma, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido la semana anterior en la casa de su hermana -está bien- dijo Akane caminando hasta el automóvil donde estaban Ryoga y su asistente platicando, luego se dirigió a ella –Hiyori te encargo coordinar que llegue el servicio de banquete a tiempo mañana y por favor… usa el vestido que te voy a enviar, sé que no es tu estilo pero es una cena muy importante ¿está bien?

-Claro Akane- sonrió su asistente tomando de las manos de su jefa la agenda y carpeta con muestras.

De pronto Ryoga se acercó demasiado a Hiyori para hablar con ella de frente -Hiyori… si quieres te puedo llevar a la oficina, es más te invito a comer… ¿la dejas Akane?- preguntó este a Akane sin apartar sus ojos de Hiyori.

Tanto Ranma como ella abrieron los ojos sorprendidos –claro… Hiyori tiene un horario libre, puede ir a comer contigo si así quiere- respondió divertida. _Así que a Ryoga le interesa Hiyori_, pensó contenta.

Ranma se acercó a los tres y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo –bueno caballero de armadura amarilla, yo me iré con Akane al aeropuerto a dejar a Takeshi- comentó como si se tratara de un acontecimiento de lo más normal –será mejor que lleves a Hiyori al "Red Blossom", la comida ahí es deliciosa.

Ryoga se giró para ver a su jefe/amigo y sonrió, sabía de antemano que ese era el mejor restaurante para impresionar a una chica, entendió el mensaje que él le estaba dando, fue como un "ve por ella galán" –si, tal vez vayamos ahí o tal vez a "La petite maison"

Ranma sonrió sorprendido, su mejor amigo de verdad estaba interesado en esa chica –bien entonces, hasta luego chicos –se despidió de ambos y guió a Akane, colocando su mano en la espalda de ella, hacia el automóvil.

-Hasta luego- alcanzó a decir Akane mientras era guiada por Ranma y le guiño un ojo a Hiyori –se divierten.

Después ambos subieron al auto y comenzaron a reír a la par –así que Ryoga está interesado en mi asistente- comentó Akane llevándose una mano a la altura de los labios

-No solo está interesado- agregó Ranma –se nota que de verdad esta flechado por ella, ese restaurante es lo más sencillo de este mundo pero es muy íntimo, no quiere impresionarla… quiere conquistarla por ser él.

Akane lo miró intrigada por la forma en cómo se expresaba de Ryoga –pues me da gusto por Hiyori

-¿Si es soltera?

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no sale con nadie en serio y Ryoga es un buen partido

Ranma se giró para verla -¿un buen partido?

-Me refiero a que es atento y caballeroso

-Sí, pero… eso no fue suficiente para que tú le hicieras caso hace años

-Porque yo solo lo veo como un amigo, además yo estaba enamorada de un idiota egocéntrico

-De un ganador, más bien- sonrió descarado por esa afirmación

-¡Ay Ranma! A veces me pregunto ¿qué demonios te vi?- contesto suspirando y girándose para mirar por la ventana, de esta forma Ranma no podría verla esbozar una divertida sonrisa, de esas que salen cuando uno está en la añoranza de buenos y viejos tiempos.

-Es mi encanto, querida, soy irresistible

-Mejor vámonos ya o pensaran que estamos hablando de ellos

-¿A tu casa entonces?

-Sí- respondió Akane colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Akane esta comenzó a sentir nervios en el estómago.

-¿Estás seguro que me quieres acompañar?- le preguntó de nueva cuenta Akane a Ranma esperando una negativa, sabía que no era buena idea.

-Sí ¿te molesta?

-No, es solo que es… muy raro- sonrió nerviosa

-¿Qué? Lo dices porque soy tu ex novio

-Nunca fuiste mi novio, nos saltamos ese paso ¿recuerdas?

Ranma no dijo nada, se quedó trabajando esa idea en su cabeza un rato y sabía que esas palabras iban a hacer eco durante mucho tiempo. De nuevo surgieron los "tal vez"

-Bueno ¿me esperas aquí? –preguntó dudando Akane más para ella que para él –no… mejor ven conmigo.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia los elevadores y ambos entraron en el primero que abrió las puertas. Luego él vio como marcaba ella el número 12 en el tablero y sintieron el movimiento de este al subir.

-Debes tener una vista increíble ¿no es así?- trato de hacer conversación Ranma

-Sí… algo- contestó notablemente nerviosa ella.

Luego las puertas se abrieron por fin y lo primero que vio Akane fue la puerta abierta de su departamento, el mismo ocupaba la mitad del piso. Solo había dos departamentos en las últimas 5 plantas de aquel lujoso lugar.

-¡Takeshi! Ya llegue- gritó Akane, prefería evitar motes cariñosos enfrente de Ranma porque le parecía extraño llamarle amor a alguien que ¿no fuera él?

-¡Estoy peleándome con la maleta! ¿Me ayudas?- escuchó por respuesta a su novio desde la habitación

-Dejaste la puerta abierta ¿sabías?

-No me di cuenta cariño

Akane comenzó a avanzar a través del largo pasillo, Ranma la seguía sin decir palabra alguna analizando cada rincón de aquel lugar. La vista, como suponía, era estupenda.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación principal y vieron al novio de Akane de espaldas peleando con una enorme maleta gris que estaba sobre la cama.

-¿Porque está tan grande la maleta? ¿Cuántos días te vas a ir?- preguntó Akane acercándose a él

Su novio se irguió soltando un suspiro por el cansancio de pelear con la maleta, sin girarse del todo se movió un poco al sentir su cercanía y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Ranma al mirar la escena no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pero de inmediato trato de acompasar su respiración para verse lo más casual y calmado posible.

De pronto Takeshi vio de reojo la silueta de ese hombre y se giró sorprendido – ¡hola! ¿Tú eres…?- preguntó cortésmente ofreciéndole su mano.

Ranma de inmediato se acercó y le saludo de igual forma –soy Ranma Saotome, un cliente y viejo amigo de Akane –explicó.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! El empresario de los gimnasios, mucho gusto, soy Takeshi Sato- respondió y luego vio a su novia como buscando una explicación mientras se devolvía para mirar a Ranma.

Akane intervino de inmediato –Ranma amablemente me trajo porque fuimos a ver el salón hace rato para su cena de mañana y además me ofreció llevarnos al aeropuerto para dejarte.

-Pues muchas gracias Ranma no debías haberte molestado- contestó Takeshi sonriéndole

-No es molestia, quería conocer además a quien robó el corazón de mi querida Akane- respondió sin malicia Ranma pero Akane casi lo fulmina con la mirada de advertencia.

-Me es muy grato conocer a un viejo amigo de Akane, casi no paso tiempo en Japón por lo que no he tenido oportunidad de conocer a nadie de las amistades de mi adoración- respondió mirando con cariño a Akane y luego pasó un dedo por arriba de la nariz de ella de modo juguetón.

Akane se sentía incomoda, sabía que había sido una mala idea acceder a los caprichos de Ranma pero ahora era demasiado tarde para echarlo, sobre todo ¿bajo qué pretexto?

-Bueno…- retomó la conversación de nuevo Ranma –veo que tienes problemas con la maleta ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No, no, ya lo tengo- respondió Takeshi girándose de nueva cuenta para enfrentarse con su equipaje. Por nada del mundo se podía permitir quedar en ridículo ante aquella extraña amistad de su novia. Así que como por arte de magia logró cerrar el cierre de la misma –ves, listo.

Akane se acercó a su novio y acaricio su hombro –es hora de irnos ¿no?

-Sí, por supuesto el vuelo sale en un par de horas y ya debería estar ahí- contestó tomando su maleta de la cama –Akane… ¿puedes traer mi abrigo?

-¿Llevas todo? ¿Pasaporte? ¿los documentos necesarios?- preguntó Akane buscando el abrigo de Takeshi que estaba sobre uno de los sofás de la habitación

-¿Les puedo ayudar con algo?- preguntó Ranma

-Gracias- respondió deteniéndose Takeshi -¿podrías llevarte ese maletín?- le preguntó a Ranma indicándole con la vista un maletín negro que estaba a un lado de la puerta

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Ranma acercándose para tomar el maletín, luego le dio permiso de pasar primero a Takeshi quien arrastró la maleta por el pasillo de regreso a la puerta de entrada.

Ranma le cedió el paso a Akane y luego la siguió de nueva cuenta.

-Llevo todo mi amor- le contestó después de unos minutos Takeshi a Akane

-Bien, creo que es todo entonces- contestó Akane mientras salía por la puerta junto con Ranma, luego se giró para cerrarla dándole la espalda a ambos hombres.

Los dos evitaron mirarse, el ambiente era extraño y denso pero ambos querían aparentar tranquilidad y completa madurez. Para Takeshi no pasó desapercibido la forma en cómo Ranma miraba a su novia.

Segundos más tarde Akane se giró para acercarse al elevador y llamarlo – ¿ninguno de los dos fue capaz de llamar el elevador?- preguntó divertida negando con su cabeza –mis chicos favoritos son un par de inútiles sin mí ¿no?

Ranma miró de reojo a Akane y trato de ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios por aquella afirmación.

-Estaba repasando mentalmente traer todo- contestó Takeshi –no quiero volver a tener que pedirte nos envíes algo, como la vez anterior.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los tres subieron, ambos hombres le cedieron el paso a Akane para que entrara primero. Luego entró Takeshi con la enorme maleta y al último Ranma marcando en el tablero E1.

Takeshi suspiró y Akane se volteo para verlo con una sonrisa cálida. Ranma la vio de reojo y sintió celos, esas sonrisas solo debían ser para él.

-¡Eh! ¡Ranma!- habló Takeshi animadamente –así que eres empresario ¿cierto?

-En realidad soy un artista marcial estilo libre – contestó girándose un poco para responderle metiendo la mano que tenía libre dentro de uno de sus bolsillos –esto de los gimnasios es una manera de invertir mi dinero.

-Yo también practico algo de deporte, no soy muy bueno pero estuve en el equipo de kendo de la universidad

-Eres bueno- agregó Akane – es más eras el mejor en la escuela, lo que pasa es que tú no dedicaste tu vida a eso

-¿Kendo? ¿Cómo Kuno? - preguntó divertido Ranma, más para Akane que para Takeshi

Akane se volteo a ver sorprendida a Ranma por la pregunta y luego de intercambiar una mirada cómplice ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es divertido?- quiso saber Takeshi al ver aquella reacción de parte de ambos

-Es que… en la preparatoria había un chico llamado Kuno Tatewaki que me hacía la vida miserable porque insistía en salir conmigo y él practicaba kendo pero no era bueno, era pésimo, el peor- respondió Akane tratando de controlar sus risa

Para ese momento el elevador llegó a su destino y la puerta del mismo se abrió. Todos salieron pero Ranma y Akane seguían riendo.

-¿Quería salir contigo?- preguntó Takeshi

-También me hizo la vida difícil a mí- agregó Ranma, más bien pensando en su condición de pelirroja.

-¡Oh! Es verdad- completo el comentario Akane y entonces llegaron hasta el auto de Ranma. Este abrió la cajuela y subió sin problema alguno la maleta de Takeshi, junto con el maletín negro que llevaba en mano y colocaron también el abrigo de este. Ranma se acercó a abrirle la puerta de copiloto a Akane y ella subió.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían estado ignorando a Takeshi, tan absortos habían estado en el recuerdo de Kuno y de todo lo que les había hecho que se olvidaron por un momento de lo demás. Eran sus recuerdos compartidos, sus anécdotas, sus vivencias.

Solo hasta que Takeshi estornudo Akane recordó que ahí estaba su novio.

-Salud- le dijo Akane

-Gracias- respondió Takeshi acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad –así que este famoso Kuno les hizo la vida miserable ¿nunca saliste con él?

-No, por supuesto que no yo estaba compro…-se detuvo en seco Akane al ver que estaba a punto de cometer un error

-Ya sé, comprometida- agregó Takeshi –pero creí que tu compromiso había sido forzado

Ranma no dijo nada. Luego miró a Akane con disimulo mientras arrancaba el auto y ella evitó encontrarse con sus ojos –sí, era un compromiso forzado, ni ella ni su prometido lo decidieron- agregó Ranma.

Akane cerró los ojos –no, no lo decidimos y cuando no hay voluntad de por medio las cosas no funcionan.

La alegría que habían vivido minutos atrás se desvaneció por completo en un segundo.

El resto del camino Ranma fue quien interrogó a Takeshi, le preguntó sobre sus estudios, sobre su trabajo, sobre su familia. Se enteró que había comprado el departamento a pesar de que Akane no estuviera de acuerdo en solo pagar una mínima parte y que este estaba a nombre de ella. También que tenían planes para viajar juntos a Sudamérica en verano y que él había insistido en financiarle a Akane una agencia de publicidad, todo con tal de que regresara con él a Londres. Esto último provoco furia en Ranma y alivio; furia porque él ya la involucraba en su futuro y alivio porque ella no hubiera aceptado.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Ranma decidió dejar su automóvil en el estacionamiento, a modo de que los tres pudieran bajar al mismo tiempo. Tras la documentación del equipaje de Takeshi, Ranma se apartó un poco de la pareja para que pudieran despedirse.

-Te llamaré diario- le escuchó Ranma decir a Takeshi, lo que le provocó una puñalada a sus recuerdos, él le había prometido algo similar a Akane años atrás cuando se separaron por primera vez.

-Tranquilo, estaré muy ocupada mañana con la fiesta y posteriormente con los arreglos de prensa y todavía estamos organizando otro evento y…

Takeshi se acercó para besarla y Ranma se giró para darles la espalda, no necesitaba ver esa escena. Akane abrió primero los ojos por la sorpresa del gesto y luego trato de olvidarse de que su ex prometido estaba a su espalda para dejarse llevar por el beso de su novio, pero no pudo. Takeshi la notó tensa bajo su beso y decidió darlo por terminado.

-Cuídate mucho ¿está bien?- le dijo él abrazándola de forma rápida –cuando venga de regreso te llamaré

-Salúdame a tu padre y a Kotaru- le contestó Akane

-Por supuesto querida- dijo y se perdió entre la multitud que se formaba para revisión

Akane se quedó unos momentos más viendo a su novio partir y luego se giró lentamente para enfrentar a Ranma.

Él la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza, la sentía cerca de él y lejos al mismo tiempo. Luego le extendió su mano y aún cuando al principio ella lo dudo aceptó aquel gesto y caminaron de vuelta al auto tomados de la mano, en silencio.

Casi llegando al auto él decidió hablar –no imagine que le hubieras contado lo de nuestro compromiso.

Akane se detuvo, aún tomada de la mano de Ranma y soltó el aire contenido por la tensión del momento –no, no lo hice

Ranma pareció confundido buscando los ojos de Akane, ella alzó la mirada para verle.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Marzo, 2009_

Un ligero golpe a la puerta la hizo regresar de su ensoñación, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Una fila de hermosos vestidos estaba aún acomodada sobre su cama junto con varios bolsos y un joyero con accesorios. A los pies de la cama estaban acomodados varios pares de zapatos de su número. Era un sueño.

-¿Akane?- preguntó la voz de su ahora novio tras la puerta -¿estás lista?

-En 5 minutos bajo- le anuncio mientras terminaba de pintarse los labios

-Muy bien querida, te estaremos esperando entonces en el salón

Akane escuchó los pasos de Takeshi alejarse por el pasillo. Irían a una cena elegante y ella estaba emocionada más que nerviosa. Una experiencia así no se vive todos los días y estaba agradecida por eso. De pronto se dio cuenta de su sortija de compromiso, tras una discusión interna decidió llevarla consigo. Se entristeció al pensar en lo intenso que había sido el amor que sintiera alguna vez por Ranma y que después de muchos años le seguía costando caro olvidar. Hizo lo que siempre hacía en los momentos en los que lo recordaba con amor, comenzó a pensar en todo lo malo que le había hecho, en su abandono, en su engaño, en su olvido.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y sonrió, se veía espectacular, tenía que admitirlo. Había escogido un vestido largo, color champagne, corte sirena ceñido al cuerpo sin escote al frente pero la sorpresa era la espalda semi descubierta. De accesorios solo llevaba varios brazaletes de piedras swarovski, un par de aretes largos y su sortija de compromiso. El cabello desenfadado en un recogido lateral adornado por un par de pequeños palillos de las mismas piedras que los brazaletes.

Tomó un pequeño bolso color negro como sus zapatillas y salió de su habitación. Caminó con cuidado de no pisar la cola del vestido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera de madera, luego comenzó a bajarla mirando los escalones antes de pisarlos y entonces escuchó una expresión de asombro y alzo la vista.

-Estas preciosa- susurró su novio que la esperaba al final de las escaleras para ayudarle con el resto del camino.

-Gracias- sonrió Akane tomando del brazo a Takeshi, ambos caminaron hasta la entrada. Takeshi tomó el abrigo de Akane y se le ayudó para colocárselo.

-Y además hueles delicioso- agregó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Tú también estas muy guapo- le dijo Akane, siendo sincera con ella misma su novio se veía increíble en smoking.

Salieron de la mansión y subieron a uno de los automóviles de lujo que estaban aparcados a la entrada.

-Mi padre y Kotaru se han adelantado ya- le explicó Takeshi mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Tanto me he tardado?- preguntó divertida mirando como jugaba Takeshi con los brazaletes que llevaba ella puestos.

-No realmente, es solo que Kotaru va a pasar por Kanna y mi padre quería llegar antes para hablar de negocios con algunos personajes que van a estar ahí.

-¿Tu hermano está saliendo con Kanna?

-Mmm… ¿No?- contestó dudoso

Akane le miró con ojos de interrogación -¿no?, lo dudaste

-Es que… no son realmente pareja, podríamos decir que si quieres ponerle una etiqueta a su relación entonces la correcta sería que son amantes

-¡Ah!

-Así es… sabes- le dijo Takeshi acercándose a Akane para susurrarle al oído –a mí también me gustaría pedirte que seas mi amante

Akane se sonrojo de inmediato y no supo que decir, solo se giró un poco para enfrentarlo y luego se debatió que hacer, miraba los labios de Takeshi con sed y también regresaba a sus pupilas color mar. Pensó en Ranma y eso le provocó mariposas en el estómago ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo justo en ese momento? Así que decidió actuar y besó a su novio con pasión contenida.

* * *

**¡Uy! ¡Tenemos una propuesta indecorosa! ¿Akane aceptará? ¿Por qué van tomados de la mano Ranma y Akane? Estas y otras respuestas en su próximo capítulo. Dejen sus reviews por favor chicos :)**


	17. ¿Bailamos?

**Hola chicos, un capítulo más. En esta ocasión tendremos música, mucha y muy variada. Y además una sorpresa pasional mua ja ja.**

**En marzo del 2009 vamos a empezar con "Doing bad" no tengo nombre de la banda pero si vieron la película "Blast from the past" o en español "Mi novio atómico" es la canción que aparece en la escena donde Brendan Fraser se luce bailando en el club nocturno.**

**Después seguiremos con "Fly me to the moon" versión Frank Sinatra e inmediatamente nos vamos a "At last" de Ella Fitzgerald.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**-¿Bailamos?-**

_Mayo, 2009_

-Ranma Saotome ¿diga?- contestó mientras terminaba de servirse un vaso de jugo

_-Hola Ranma ¿cómo estás?_

-¡Ah!... Sayumi ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó decepcionado guardando el envase en el refrigerador

_-Solo… solo quería saber si podemos vernos, necesito hablar contigo_

-Y yo creí que ya te había dejado muy claro que no quiero hablar contigo

_-Vamos, no puedes seguir molesto conmigo por lo que pasó con Haru_

-Lo que hagas con otros hombres no es de mi incumbencia

-_Él fue quien me beso_

-Y tú te dejaste muy bien

_-¿Estas celoso?_

-No Sayumi, pero no me gusta que me vean la cara… creí que querías intentarlo y yo te di esa oportunidad

_-Tú nunca estás conmigo, te la vives entre los torneos y lo de los gimnasios que quieres abrir en Japón, nunca tienes tiempo para mí_

-Yo te dije como estaba la situación, no tengo tiempo para nada por ahora y aún así insististe

_-Vamos bebe, déjame ir a tu casa y arreglamos esto ¿sí? ¿Sí?_

-No sé porque siempre cedo- suspiró pesadamente Ranma antes de responder –está bien, puedes venir, pero te advierto que por la noche tengo un compromiso.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Marzo, 2009_

El automóvil se detuvo frente a un espectacular edificio antiguo que en realidad era un lujoso hotel.

Takeshi bajó del auto y ayudó a Akane a bajar del mismo, luego entraron tomados de la mano al lugar y tras ser reconocido por los organizadores del evento pasaron al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Bajaron unas escaleras adornadas por luces hasta llegar a su mesa asignada.

Ahí estaban sentados Kotaru y la diseñadora Kanna Grey, platicando amenamente como un par de viejos amigos.

-Buenas noches- anuncio Takeshi

-¡Takeshi!- gritó de emoción Kanna mientras se levantaba –pero que guapo estás – dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-Hola Akane, estas preciosa- le saludó Kotaru tomando una de sus manos para depositar un suave beso.

-Muchas gracias- respondió apenada

Entonces Kotaru se puso de pie –Kanna, quiero presentarte a la novia de Takeshi… ella es Akane Tendo.

-Hola, hola, hola- dijo Kanna abrazando a Akane –veo que sabes vestir muy bien mis diseños, me alegra mucho.

-Te admiro bastante- respondió Akane- cuando tengo oportunidad de comprar algo tuyo sin duda alguna lo hago

-Sí, admito que es algo costosa la moda pero definitivamente lo vales, además tu novio puede consentirte y ponerse guapo- le dio un codazo a Takeshi

-¡Cállate Kanna!- le contestó en broma Takeshi y entonces apartó una silla para que Akane tomara asiento –vamos querida, no le hagas caso a esta mujer haha

Akane no supo que responder y tomó asiento.

-Oye… -le llamó a distancia Kotaru a Takeshi –toma, creo que si lo necesitaran.

Takeshi recogió algo de las manos de su hermano, algo que Akane no alcanzó a distinguir.

-¿También se piensan quedar?- preguntó Takeshi

-¿Tu qué crees?- le respondió con voz ronca Kotaru

Akane no entendió nada, así que decidió mirar alrededor la decoración del lugar. Luego un mesero se acercó a ellos y les pregunto si querían algo de tomar.

-Yo quiero una copa de Merlot- respondió Kanna

-Para mí un Whisky en las rocas- dijo Kotaru

-¿Tu qué quieres Akane?- preguntó Takeshi acariciando su mano

-Una copa de vino blanco- respondió

-Para mí lo mismo- completó Takeshi

El mesero no tardo mucho en regresar con sus bebidas, Kotaru alzó su copa y propuso un brindis.

-Por el amor- dijo mirando a Kanna –por la belleza –esta vez posó sus ojos en Akane –por la fortuna, la alegría y el buen sexo.

Todos rieron por el brindis. Minutos más tarde otras parejas se acercaron a la mesa junto con el padre de Takeshi y Kotaru.

-Chicos ya es momento de la cena- anuncio mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kotaru –Chicas se ven preciosas esta noche –comentó mientras pasaba su vista de Akane a Kanna.

-Muchas gracias Kenshi- respondió Kanna soltando una risita coqueta.

-Que amable- dijo sonrojada Akane

Takeshi se enterneció por el gesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después susurrarle –de verdad estas preciosa.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, la comida estaba exquisita y los comensales platicaban amenos. Cuando el postre fue servido, un grupo de hombres, entre ellos el señor Sato, subieron al escenario para dar un discurso. Al parecer el evento era una cena de beneficencia que los hombres de negocio aprovechaban para entablar conversaciones sobre posibles oportunidades.

Después del discurso una banda, que parecía sacada de un cabaret de los años 40's, subió al escenario.

-Buenas noches- dijo un hombre al micrófono vestido en un traje blanco –demos comienzo a este baile a favor de los niños del orfanato de nuestra señora de la misericordia.

Un trompetista comenzó a tocar una rápida melodía, de inmediato fue seguido por el resto de la banda y una cantante, vestida en un traje rojo brillante con una boa de tonos grises se acercó para hacerle coro al cantante de traje blanco que había hablado primero.

-¿Kanna?- preguntó Kotaro levantándose y tomando la mano de esta para levantarla.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió la aludida y ambos caminaron hasta la pista de baile junto con otras parejas.

Akane los miró fascinada, las luces bajaron un poco de intensidad y se enfocaron en la pista de baile.

-¿Akane?- ella se giró un poco para ver a Takeshi acariciándole con el dorso de su mano la espalda descubierta -¿te gustaría bailar?- le preguntó este.

Akane lo miró un instante antes de responderle que sí. Takeshi se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para tomar la de Akane y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella tomó su mano y caminaron juntos hacia la pista de baile justo cuando la canción estaba cambiando.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Diciembre, 2009_

El trayecto de vuelta fue silencioso pero agradable, ninguno se miró, ni siquiera de reojo pero sabían que estaban ahí porque sus manos no se separaron desde que habían salido del aeropuerto.

Cuando por fin llegaron al edificio Ranma tuvo que soltarla para salir corriendo a abrirle la puerta del copiloto, pero de inmediato volvió a tomarla de la mano.

Caminaron hasta los elevadores, Akane solicitó el servicio de este y esperaron en silencio a que llegara. Ambos lo abordaron, él marcó esta vez en el tablero el número del piso. Al llegar al piso y salir del elevador se aproximaron a la puerta del departamento sin mirarse, ella abrió la puerta y dieron un par de pasos dentro.

-Akane- habló por fin Ranma sin soltarle la mano, sin girarse a verla, simplemente acariciando sus dedos entrelazados con los de él.

Ella caminó un poco más para quedar frente a él. Alzó su cabeza para tenerlo frente a frente, perdiéndose en los ojos azules.

-Yo…- respondió por fin ella – no le conté a Takeshi que fuiste tú mi prometido porque… porque…

Él se acercó un poco más, quitando el espacio vacío que quedaba aún de entre los dos.

-Porque yo…- trató de continuar ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Porque tú ¿qué Akane?- preguntó Ranma acercando esta vez su rostro al de ella.

-Yo te amo, idiota- le contestó y entonces lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo con necesidad.

Ranma, agradablemente sorprendido, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Akane, esta comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los fuertes brazos de él hasta llegar a su pecho.

Dieron un paso hacia atrás, aún besándose. Luego él se detuvo de sus acciones, pero solo para alzarla en brazos. Ella rió ante la acción y siguió besándolo mientras la cargaba por el pasillo.

Al llegar a la habitación la bajo con cuidado y siguió besándola, ella comenzó a deshacerse del abrigo de él y Ranma comenzó a buscar el cierre de su vestido por debajo de la chaqueta.

Tras quitarle Akane el abrigo a él, se quitó ella misma la chaqueta cuando sintió que Ranma había encontrado el inicio del cierre y comenzaba a bajarlo. Al mismo tiempo se quitó los tacones haciendo que él tuviera que bajar un poco más la cabeza para seguir besándola.

-Akane, Akane- dijo él mientras trataba de quitarle el vestido besando sus hombros en tanto que ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa -¿estás segura?- le preguntó con miedo a una negativa repentina.

-No…- respondió haciendo que Ranma dejara de besarla y luego ella volvió a retomar lo que hacían y continuó hablando -pero mi corazón esta ganándole a la razón Saotome- le respondió quitándole a él la camisa.

Ranma regresó a la boca de ella y entre besos la fue llevando hacia la cama, Akane aún con el vestido puesto pero ya desabrochado y él solamente con el pantalón porque ya había perdido la camisa y los zapatos.

-Ranma- le llamó ella mientras se recostaba sobre el colchón y él iba subiendo sobre ella –pero…

-¿Pero?- preguntó él haciendo a un lado un mecho del rostro de ella para admirarla mejor.

-Dime que traes… ya sabes… un preservativo- le comentó sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

El la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza –no, no tenía pensado que pasara algo así.

Akane se levantó entonces del colchón y fue directo al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en la habitación.

Mientras tanto él se sentó en la orilla de la cama para quitarse los calcetines y el cinturón del pantalón -¿qué buscas?

-Un preservativo, ya te lo dije- respondió ella desde el cuarto de baño.

-Pensé que te cuidabas- contestó él extrañado por la solicitud.

-Sí, ahora sí- contestó ella –pero nunca está de más.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ahora sí?

Akane salió del cuarto de baño con el preservativo en mano sonriéndole –es una historia que algún día te prometo contar, pero por ahora prefiero no dejar algún cabo suelto… no te molesta ¿cierto?

Ranma pestañeo un par de veces antes de contestar, abriendo sus brazos para recibirla cuando ella se acercó a besarlo con suavidad –no, por supuesto que no.

-Toma- le dijo entregándole el objeto y quitándose por fin el vestido quedando solo en ropa interior.

-Akane…- dijo él sin poder evitar verla con descaro y deseo.

-Ha ha ven tonto- comentó Akane aventándose sobre él y haciéndolo caer de espaldas al colchón.

-¿Crees que eres divertida? Te equivocas, ahora verás mi castigo- contestó él animadamente abrazándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar para quedar bajo él –a ver si ahora sigues riendo.

-Ha ha siempre- respondió ella dándole un beso en la nariz y sonriéndole.

-Akane… te amo- contestó Ranma acercándose para besarla de nueva cuenta y comenzó a delinear su cintura con ambas manos provocando escalofríos en ella.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Marzo, 2009_

-No soy muy buena en esto- comentó Akane mientras él la acercaba por la cintura a su propio cuerpo.

-Tranquila- le susurró en el oído –yo tampoco soy bueno bailando.

De pronto una canción conocida empezó a sonar. Takeshi comenzó a bailar con perfecta coordinación, en realidad él sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Se acercó para susurrarle al oído la letra de la canción con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, estaba soñado, amaba a esa mujer y la quería junto a él por siempre.

_-Fly me to the moon, let me swing among those stars, let me see what spring is like in Jupiter and Mars… in other words, hold my hand, in other words, baby, kiss me…_

-Ha ha adoro está canción- le comentó ella siguiendo el compas del ritmo.

-Y yo te adoro a ti

Akane se sonrojo por las palabras de su novio. Mientras que este la alejaba un poco para después hacerla girar con gracia y así volver a él.

-Akane yo estaba pensando en que pasáramos la noche aquí ¿te gustaría?

Ella lo miró sorprendida pero asintió sin decir nada más, mientras la canción estaba por terminar y otra empezaba, siempre bajo el mismo tono romántico.

Ahora era la cantante femenina quien llevaba la batuta… _At last… my love has come along, my lonely days are over…_

-¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó mientras la acercaba más a él

-En nada en específico- respondió ella. Jamás podría revelarle que pensaba en su ex prometido, que en ese momento cuando él le propuso pasar la noche juntos a su mente llegaron recuerdos de una bella noche de mayo. Cuando por primera vez se había entregado por completo al amor de su vida.

Siguieron el ritmo calmado de la música, siempre juntos. Akane recargó su barbilla en el hombro de él mientras que él acercaba su mejilla al cabello de ella.

-Akane gracias por esta noche.

-Pero que dices, yo soy la que debería estar agradecida.

Takeshi sonrió pero no dijo nada más.

_You smile… you smile… oh and the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven for you are mine at last…_

Él tomó su mano con cuidado para hacerla dar una vuelta y regresarla a su lado cuando la canción estaba terminando. Entonces vieron pasar junto a ellos a Kotaru, riendo fascinado, con Kanna a su lado rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban al hotel.

-Sé nota que se llevan muy bien ¿porqué no formalizan su relación? ¿Es por tu hermano?- comentó Akane aún bailando con Takeshi en cuanto la siguiente canción comenzó.

-Haha trataré de responder todas tus dudas- respondió riendo Takeshi mirándola a los ojos –no lo han formalizado porque Kanna ha creado una reputación en la industria de la moda de una chica independiente, la imagen de la "súper mujer" que no necesita de un hombre a su lado para ser feliz. Kotaru le ha pedido en varias ocasiones que sea su novia, que sea su esposa, que estén juntos, pero así las cosas.

-Ya veo- respondió pensativa Akane desviando su mirada de Takeshi.

-¿Quieres seguir bailando o quieres tomar algo o quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-Vámonos- contestó volviendo sus ojos avellana a la mirada azul de él.

-Muy bien- le respondió tomándola de la mano y alejándose de la pista de baile a paso moderado.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Diciembre, 2009_

-Espera, espera- dijo Akane separando con dificultad sus labios de los labios de Ranma para tomar aire.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te estoy lastimando?- le preguntó él dejando a un lado el delicioso movimiento en el cual se habían dejado llevar.

-No, no, es que me moviste y tu abrigo quedó bajo de mi espalda y haha creo que se me están incrustando los botones.

-Haha a ver… déjame ayudarte- le respondió él alzándola un poco para quitar el abrigo -¿mejor?

-Sí- respondió ella acariciando con ambas manos el rostro de él –Ranma…

-Mmm… dime- se acercó para besar su nariz con delicadeza.

-Lo que te dije en la entrada del departamento es cierto… yo te amo

-Eso ya lo sabía, y agradezco que pudieras decírmelo porque yo te amo, te he amado siempre y siempre te amaré sin importar nada ni nadie

-Necesitamos hablar, necesitas saber que pasó realmente hace años- le comentó ella cerrando sus ojos al sentir el contacto suave de los labios de él sobre su mejilla.

-Hablaremos todo lo que quieras mi amor, no más secretos

-Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro entonces- contestó ella pasando sus manos por el torso de él para abrazarlo más.

-Mmm… me parece deliciosa tu propuesta- dijo Ranma empujándose más dentro de ella.

Hacía rato que habían comenzado a hacer el amor, después de tantos años habían vuelto a fundirse en el ser que más amaban.

-¡Ah!- gritó de placer Akane mientras Ranma la embestía con pasión –Ranma… mmmh…

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres ponerte encima?- le preguntó tomándola por la cintura para cambiar de posición.

-Sí, está bien- respondió mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir por el movimiento que estaban haciendo.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora Akane llevaría el control y la profundidad de los movimientos que los acercarían al cielo cada vez más.

-No seas muy ruda conmigo mi amor- le provocó Ranma mientras la acomodaba sobre y dentro de él.

-Haha no me limites ¿quieres?- contestó ella apoyando ambas manos sobre los pectorales de él -¿estás listo?

-Pero claro que sí, mi más bella jinete

Empezó a moverse lento, primero haciendo círculos pequeños con sus caderas, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso.

-¡Mmmh!- trato de no gemir Ranma por los movimientos tan precisos que hacia Akane para provocarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te está gustando?- jadeo Akane pasándose con una mano algunas hebras de cabello por detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, por supuesto que me encanta lo que haces.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te contienes?

-Haha que traviesa eres

-Quiero escucharte

-¡Ah! Vamos mi amor, lo estás haciendo increíble… ahora un poco más rápido preciosa- le dijo alzando la cadera para tratar de entrar por completo en ella.

-¡Aaaah!- gritó Akane ante aquella acción arqueando ligeramente la espalda- ¿más rápido?- preguntó ella agachándose ahora por completo sobre él, pegando sus pechos en los pectorales de él, luego comenzó a mover la cadera de arriba hacia abajo en un vaivén rítmico imprimiendo mayor velocidad -¿así? ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- gimió ella acercándose para besar los labios de él.

-¡Ah! Sí, así está mejor mi amor, eres lo máximo- gimió él recibiendo los labios de ella e introduciendo su lengua para jugar con la de ella.

-Akane… - le habló Ranma mientras seguía besándola como si su vida dependiera de esa acción. La amaba, la amaba más que nunca, más que antes -¿te quedas conmigo?

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Marzo, 2009_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con una tarjeta electrónica.

-Adelante- le cedió el paso a ella y de inmediato la siguió.

Akane miró con curiosidad la decoración del lugar, era evidentemente lujoso y de buen gusto.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó después de cerrar la puerta.

-Estoy nerviosa… hace mucho que no hago esto- le confesó ella sin girarse.

Takeshi la rodeo para quedar frente a ella y la tomó de las manos –no es necesario que hagamos nada, quiero que te sientas cómoda.

-Quiero hacerlo- le respondió de inmediato ella –solo te pido que seas…

-¿Cuidadoso? No te preocupes, lo seré, confía en mí Akane- luego se acercó a ella para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él para besarla –Akane… ¿te quedas conmigo?

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, chicos ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Aún me quedan muchas ideas bajo la manga. Si bien es cierto que estamos cerca del final, aún falta para esto. Dejen sus reviews mis queridos.**


	18. Una boda, un compromiso, una verdad

**¿Cómo están chicos? Pues he aquí una entrega más de esta historia, ya nos quedan pocos capítulos :( **

**Espero que este les guste, hay una explicación de un evento del cual ya se habló en capítulos anteriores.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**-Una boda, un compromiso, una verdad-**

_Febrero, 2012_

-¿Estás seguro Ranma?- preguntó su madre jugando con la taza de té caliente que estaba sobre la mesa y a la cual no le había puesto atención desde que su hijo se había sentado a su lado para platicarle sus planes -¿no hay otra solución?

-No, no la hay, ya lo he pensado mucho y… tal vez es lo que necesito también mamá- respondió él mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar.

-No sé qué decirte, simplemente… estoy sorprendida.

-No quiero que el viejo sepa la verdad, solo le diremos que estoy haciendo lo correcto y ya ¿te parece?

-¿Por qué quieres ocultárselo?

-Porque sé que él no me dejaría hacerlo si conociera el motivo verdadero, él… conoció más a Akane y no creerá que estoy enamorado de Sayumi.

-¿Le dirás que Ryuji es hijo tuyo entonces?

-¡Ah!- Ranma suspiró cansado recargándose en el asiento –no lo creo conveniente, no tiene ningún rasgo mío, ni siquiera de Sayumi, es completamente idéntico a su padre biológico. Ojos verdes, cabello rubio, nariz pequeña, sería demasiado evidente ¿no?

Su madre rio con ganas –sí, sería demasiado obvio que es una mentira.

-Sayumi cree que lo mejor es decir que es adoptado.

-¿Mentirle a su propio hijo? ¡Vaya descaro de esa mujer!

-Mamá… basta por favor, vas a tener que empezar a tratarla mejor de ahora en adelante.

-Para mí siempre será una latosa, la única que reconoceré como mi nuera es y será Akane, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

-Y tú deberías entender que ella no fue, ni es, ni será tu nuera, ya deja eso por la paz mamá.

-No, no, yo sé lo que te digo, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos.

-Seguro que sí- sonrió de medio lado Ranma cerrando los ojos y alzando la cara mientras hacia una negativa y respiraba profundamente antes de sacar el aire.

-¿Y cuándo será entonces tu boda?

-Dentro de un par de meses, nos casaremos solamente por el registro civil para que su hermano la deje en paz y ella pueda quedarse en Japón e iniciar los trámites necesarios.

-Está bien hijo- soltó su madre acariciándole el rostro con una mano -¿y después que harás?

-No lo sé- contestó cerrando sus ojos de nuevo ante la caricia recibida –tal vez… ¿y si, sí funciona esto con Sayumi?

-¿Es lo que tú quieres?

-No, lo que yo quiero es imposible ya.

-No seas tonto Ranma, con los recursos que tienes deberías buscarla, deberías tragarte ese orgullo e investigar donde está Akane.

-No tiene caso madre, ella tomó su decisión años atrás.

-Haces mal, te vas a arrepentir.

-Arrepentido siempre lo he estado, debí impedirle irse.

Su madre lo miró con ternura y acaricio su mano con cuidado –siempre hay tiempo de remediar los errores- luego se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó por la espalda apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro –cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, mi niño tonto.

Ranma cerró los ojos y acaricio los brazos que le rodeaban los hombros –gracias mamá.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Abril, 2012_

Se movió un poco para evitar las luces que se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación, como aquella acción no ayudó en nada decidió levantarse y acomodarlas para evitar luces del exterior.

-Mmm… querida vuelve a la cama- escuchó una voz decirle a espaldas de ella.

-Shh… ya voy, solo vine a acomodar las cortinas, iré por un vaso de agua.

Caminó alrededor de la cama y salió de la habitación, aún descalza, hasta la cocina. Aún cuando no era propiamente su casa la conocía de memoria y podría andar en ella con los ojos cerrados.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo la había hecho despertarse a mitad de la noche y no era la luz la que le molestaba. ¿Qué era?

-Querida ¿te sientes bien?- escuchó de nuevo esa voz a su espalda y se giró por completo para toparse con un par de ojos azules. Su dueño se acercó y la rodeo por completo entre sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerla.

-Solo vine por agua- respondió ella ocultando su rostro en aquel pecho comprensivo.

-Llevas aquí más de media hora, por eso vine a buscarte.

-No me di cuenta, regresemos a la cama- contestó ella alzando su rostro para darle un suave y rápido beso.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Solo un pequeño beso ahora que estoy despierto?

-¿Esperas algo más?- contestó traviesamente

-Pues ya que me has despertado me parece justo, además mañana es sábado y podemos estar todo el día en la cama si así lo deseas

-Eso quisieras ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, ha pasado tiempo desde que no hacemos el amor

-Hemos estado muy ocupados, eso es lo que ha pasado, tú has estado de viaje y yo he tenido que coordinar dos campañas a la misma vez, estamos exhaustos.

-Pero ahora todo ha terminado, yo estaré por fin aquí y tú ya no tienes campañas que coordinar, regálame esta noche Akane

Ella se separó de él mirándolo, ahí estaba su novio, literalmente rogándole por tener relaciones. Si, era cierto que habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez pero es que desde que se topó con la caja de su sortija de compromiso la melancolía se había apoderado de ella.

Considero la posibilidad de negarse, de alegar estar cansada y pedirle que esperaran hasta el día siguiente pero en parte su cuerpo le pedía algo de actividad física de ese tipo, tal vez eso le ayudaría a relajarse, a volver a conectarse con Takeshi.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres algo de esto?- le preguntó desabotonándose la camisa de la pijama que llevaba y mostrándole un hombro pero inmediatamente cubriéndose de nuevo –no sé, ¿Qué tal que no recuerdas como hacerme el amor?- luego se alejó de ahí y en cuestión de segundos escuchó unos pasos rápidos tras ella alzándola en brazos.

-No me provoques y después huyas querida, que no soy capaz de responder de mí- le dijo al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de este y la llevaba hasta la habitación –solo por eso tendrás que ser mía sin condiciones.

-Haha ¡Qué clase de perversiones se te están ocurriendo!- le gritó ella entre risas

-Nada que no te vaya a gustar querida- luego la dejó caer sobre el colchón haciendo que Akane rebotara en este un par de veces antes de quedar completamente recostada –ven aquí- dijo acercándose a ella para colocarse encima y comenzar a besarla, primero con pequeños besos rápidos a lo largo de su cara y después fue bajando la velocidad para concentrarse cada vez más cerca de la comisura de sus labios para finalizar profundizando la intensidad de los mismos solo enfocados en los labios de ella.

Las risas quedaron a un lado dando paso a la electricidad que sentía cada vez que Takeshi la tocaba de esa forma tan intensa. Akane cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Él estaba concentrado desabotonando la camisa de dormir de ella, acariciando a la par la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Akane decidió participar e imito lo que su novio hacía con ella, solo que en su caso solo tenía que levantar la playera de noche y tratar de hacerla salir del cuerpo de él.

-Te ayudo- le dijo mientras sentía como su novia tenía algunas dificultades para desvestirle.

-Gracias- respondió ella evitando su mirada.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco, no sé porque.

-Tranquila, sabes que siempre soy cuidadoso.

-Sí, lo sé.

Takeshi era un amante muy distinto a su ex prometido, era romántico y cuidadoso. La trataba con fragilidad. Siempre la procuraba.

-Espera- le dijo de pronto él cuando sintió como Akane comenzaba a bajarle el pantalón de noche junto con los bóxers –déjame ir por un preservativo ¿sí?

-Está bien- respondió ella viendo como su novio se levantaba hacia la mesa de noche de su lado y sacaba de esta el objeto –será mejor que yo termine de desvestirme- le dijo quitándose el resto de la ropa mientras que Akane ya solo estaba en bragas.

Luego se acercó dándole el preservativo a Akane –ayúdame a abrirlo por favor- le dijo besándola de nuevo y al mismo tiempo buscando con sus manos el inicio de la última prenda que les estorbaba.

-Listo- anuncio Akane mostrando con una sonrisa el preservativo fuera de su envoltorio -¿te ayudo?- preguntó alzando las cejas de manera coqueta.

-No, no es necesario señorita, yo puedo hacerlo- sonrió tomando el objeto y bajando sus manos para colocarlo sin dejar de mirar a Akane directamente a los ojos -¿estás segura que estas bien con esto?

Akane movió la cabeza de forma torpe y rápida asintiendo –sí- respondió tragando saliva –sí, estoy segura, ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que es por eso que me siento así pero no hagas caso quiero hacerlo.

Takeshi se acercó más a ella besándola tiernamente mientras dejaba caer parte de su peso sobre ella. Con una mano fue acariciando el contorno de la silueta de Akane hasta llegar al muslo, donde se entretuvo un poco antes de acariciarle.

-Estás temblando- le susurró al oído besando suavemente su mejilla -¿estás segura?

-Sí, sí, quiero hacerlo- volvió a insistir Akane esta vez pasando sus manos por debajo de los brazos de él para cerrar más el espacio que los separaba –te quiero sentir- le susurró ella al oído con un tono sensual y a la vez entristecido.

Takeshi no cuestionó más la solicitud de su novia y con gentileza fue adentrándose en ella para volverse uno solo. Se fue moviendo con calma, despacio y arrítmicamente.

-¡Ay Akane! No sabes cómo te amo- le dijo Takeshi acelerando un poco más el ritmo.

-Yo también- respondió en automático Akane sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. De repente se sintió triste, se sintió sola, sintió un enorme hueco en su pecho y un solo recuerdo en su mente vago en ese instante.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Noviembre, 2012_

-¿Comprometida?- le preguntó incrédula Nabiki mientras se limpiaba los rastros de las lágrimas del rostro -¿a qué te refieres?

-¿A qué va a ser? Me refiero a que Takeshi me pidió matrimonio.

-¿Cuándo?

-Antes de venir acá, en el aeropuerto minutos antes de salir mi avión me colocó la sortija en el dedo y me dijo que estaba deseoso de iniciar una nueva etapa conmigo a su lado.

-¿Y porque no nos lo contaste en cuanto llegaste?

-¿Qué iban a decir? Si ni siquiera han conocido a Takeshi en todos estos años.

-Akane… ¿tú lo amas?

-Pero que cosas preguntas Nabiki, claro que lo amo.

-Pero yo me refiero a que si lo amas como para pasar toda tu vida a su lado.

Akane la miró seria a los ojos –yo… pensaba pasar un tiempo sola y de pronto el me pide matrimonio, le dije que sí y luego vine aquí para dar las pláticas en las universidades y pasó lo del tío Genma, me enteré lo del matrimonio de Ranma y ahora no sé, no sé que voy a hacer.

-No creímos conveniente contarte lo de Ranma, nos enteramos unos días antes que tú realmente.

-No te preocupes Nabiki, eso ya lo supere.

-Akane… no tienes que casarte solo para no estar sola.

-No acepte por eso, en verdad amo a Takeshi pero Ranma…- dijo llevándose ahora una mano al pecho, apretando contra sí como si quisiera darle un consuelo físico a su corazón –sigue aquí, siempre estará aquí y yo… fui una estúpida al irme hace años así cuando íbamos a iniciar él y yo una vida juntos.

-Sí, pero él no te buscó, no fue tras de ti.

-Sí, sí lo hizo, pero yo no le permití encontrarme.

-Pudo habernos preguntando cómo encontrarte y no lo hizo, no lo justifiques Akane.

-Sabes, tío Genma me dijo algo que no entendí- cambio de tema Akane

-¿Qué fue?

-Me dijo que Ranma se había casado porque no podía olvidarme, que solamente era necesario ver a su esposa para entenderlo ¿tú la conoces? ¿En el funeral la viste?

-La verdad es que nosotras fuimos cuando Ranma tuvo que salir a arreglar unos documentos para el entierro.

-Ya veo.

-Si quieres puedo investigarlo.

-No, no, déjalo así- contestó Akane –Takeshi va a llegar pasado mañana, quiero llevarlo a la casa de Kasumi a cenar para que lo conozcan y comience a integrarse a la familia.

-A… Akane… ¿estás segura?

-Sí- contestó mostrándole su mejor sonrisa –es necesario que deje el pasado atrás, mi futuro esta con Takeshi y debo intentarlo.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Abril, 2012_

-¿Ranma? ¿Dónde estás?- escuchó preguntar a una voz femenina, la voz de Sayumi.

-Ya voy- contestó terminando de arreglar la corbata frente al espejo del baño

-Lanma- escuchó una pequeña voz en la puerta de la habitación -¿Lanma etas aquí?

Ranma asomó la cabeza para encontrarse con la pequeña figura de 3 años y sonrió –Aquí estoy Ryuji ¿te mandó tu mamá a buscarme?

-Si- respondió corriendo hasta donde estaba él con los brazos extendidos a los lados para abrazarse en directo a su pierna.

Ranma se agachó para cogerlo y cargarlo hasta ponerlo a su altura -¿Ya está lista tu mami? ¿Se ve linda?

-Shi, mi mami eta linda- respondió tomando entre sus pequeñas manos la corbata de Ranma.

-¿Y yo como me veo?

-Ben- contestó acariciando su rostro ahora.

-¿Estás listo?- escuchó ahora la voz de Sayumi en la puerta del baño –vamos a llegar tarde al registro, nos está esperando en la recepción mi hermano.

-Sí, ya estoy listo- respondió saliendo del baño con el pequeño aún en brazos siguiendo de cerca la silueta de Sayumi.

Los tres salieron del departamento y Sayumi cerró la puerta mientras que Ranma solicitaba el servicio del elevador. Luego sintió una mano acariciando su brazo derecho, lo que hizo que él buscara a la dueña de aquel gesto con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos chocaron ella le sonrió.

-Gracias Ranma- le dijo en un susurró que solo pudieran escuchar ellos tres –lo que estás haciendo significa mucho para mí y…

-No agradezcas nada Sayumi, lo hago por Ryuji, no por ti- contestó acercando más a él el pequeño cuerpo que llevaba en brazos –no me parece justo que él pague por los errores de un adulto y si este pequeño acto les va a ayudar a escapar por fin de las garras de tu familia, no veo porque no ayudarles.

Sayumi asintió avergonzada mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, los tres entraron y las puertas se cerraron tras de sí.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta que termine con los tramites de nacionalidad para el divorcio- le comentó ella sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé.

-Ranma…

-Dime- respondió el girándose para verla

-Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

-Ya te dije que no lo hago por ti

-Sí, pero aún así ¿qué va a pasar si en este lapso conoces al amor de tu vida y quieres hacer una vida con ella?- preguntó ahora girándose para mirarlo a los ojos con curiosidad.

-Eso no va a pasar- contestó él evadiendo ahora la mirada curiosa de ella.

-Aún así, te prometo que en cuanto me pidas el divorcio yo…

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar del divorcio? Aún no estamos casados y ya te quieres deshacer de mí

-Ran… Ranma- contestó ella con dificultad

-Deja primero que pase una cosa y no te adelantes a lo que pueda pasar ¿está bien?

-Sí, lo lamento.

-Ya llegamos- anuncio Ranma para cambiar el tema, luego bajó a Ryuji para tomarlo de la mano y salir del elevador.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío!- gritó emocionado el pequeño soltándose de la mano de Ranma para llegar hasta Kazuo quien levantó al pequeño por la cadera para alzarlo arriba de su cabeza.

-Hola Kazuo- le saludó Ranma cortésmente cuando lo tuvo frente a él.

-Buenos días Saotome- respondió y luego miró a su hermana que se encontraba tras el primero –Sayumi- esta asintió al escuchar su nombre y luego tome de la mano a Ranma para seguir las apariencias ante los ojos de su hermano- Bueno- anuncio Kazuo- será mejor irnos, el juez nos está esperando y no queremos hacerlo esperar ¿cierto?

-Sí- respondió Sayumi caminando junto con Ranma tras su hermano.

-Tranquila- le susurró a Sayumi acercándose mientras posaba su mano en la cintura de ella –todo saldrá bien.

Ella le sonrió con confianza y ambos entraron al automóvil.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? Reclamos y dudas en sus reviews chicos jajaja **


	19. Luces de noche

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué les dije sobre que todo tiene una razón de ser? Tal vez parece que Akane le perdona todo a Ranma de forma muy fácil pero estamos hablando de una mujer enamorada hasta la médula. Y eso no quiere decir que Ranma no lo esté tampoco de ella, lo único es que Ranma es un inmaduro que hace todo por impulso, he ahí la gran diferencia. Pero prometo que todo tiene un por qué.**

**En este capítulo vamos a tener música de fondo, de hecho les quiero comentar que al final de la historia les voy a poner una lista de las canciones que inspiraron este fic.**

**Y ahora Takeshi va a conocer una parte de la historia de Akane en Noviembre del 2012 con la música de "Divorce" de Antoine Reverb de fondo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**-Luces de noche-**

_Diciembre, 2009_

Abrió los ojos un poco e inconscientemente aferró más entre sus brazos lo que fuese que estuviera ahí, cuando sintió el movimiento de algo sobre su pecho bajó la vista para darse cuenta de que lo que había sucedido había sido real. Sonrió.

-Buenos días dormilona- le susurró mientras le besaba el cabello

Akane se quejó antes de abrir los ojos y alzar su rostro para verlo.

-Buenos días- respondió con una sonrisa y luego volvió a acomodarse para abrazarlo -¿dormiste bien?

-Como jamás había dormido ¿pensaste en lo que te dije?

-Sí- contestó ella abrazándole aún más.

-¿Y bien?

-No

-¿No?

-Haha- rió ella y luego volvió a alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos –claro que sí tonto, en cuanto vuelva Takeshi le diré que lo nuestro ha terminado. Por supuesto que no le diré que es porque voy a regresar con mi ex prometido.

-Oye, oye, ya no soy tu ex prometido, soy tú prometido de nuevo, tu novio, tu amigo, tu amante- la besó al terminar de hablar.

-Sí, si lo eres- le respondió en cuanto él soltó sus labios para tomar aire, luego se levantó de la cama a regañadientes de él.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó levantándose de inmediato para seguirla al cuarto de baño.

-¡Ranma!- le gritó cuando detuvo su paso en la puerta –voy a bañarme, tenemos un día muy ocupado hoy ¿recuerdas?

-No quiero nada de bailes, quiero pasar el día en la cama, quiero volver a hacerte el amor una y mil veces más, anda di que sí.

-Quisiera, pero estamos hablando de trabajo y eso no lo puedo dejar a un lado.

-Oye yo soy el cliente y recuerda que debes cumplir mis caprichos

-¡Ay! Muy gracioso Ranma, pero tengo un jefe que espera tener un evento exitoso el día de hoy y tú tienes un discurso que dar, después del baile iremos a tu casa y podrás hacerme el amor de nuevo ¿te parece?

-No, por supuesto que no- le debatió acercándose más a ella –déjame hacerte el amor ahora y prometo no dar lata hasta la noche o atente a las consecuencias Akane Tendo.

-He dicho que no, ya es tarde y tengo mil cosas que coordinar aún y tú tienes que irte a tu casa a ponerte guapo- respondió haciéndolo a un lado para entrar al baño- vete de aquí Saotome- gritó desde dentro de la regadera mientras abría la llave del agua.

Ranma la miró sin hacer o decir nada, se cruzo de brazos y luego sigilosamente se acercó para abrazarla por la espalda –estas como loca si crees que me voy a separar de ti ahora- le susurró al oído para comenzar a besar su cuello.

Akane soltó la sabana que la envolvía –ya está el agua caliente- dijo en un susurro mirando de reojo al amor de su vida -si te vas a poner en ese plan entonces será mejor que hagas lo que yo te diga.

-Lo que tú quieras- respondió sin desviar su atención de la tarea que había comenzado.

Akane dio un paso para entrar a la regadera aún con Ranma abrazándola.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Noviembre, 2012_

Se tuvo que estacionar lejos de la puerta principal porque no había encontrado un lugar más cercano. Bajo del auto y miró nerviosamente su reloj de pulsera mientras que cerraba el vehículo con la alarma de la llave.

Caminó jugando con las correas de la bolsa de mano, estaba nerviosa y sabía perfectamente el motivo.

Llegó a la puerta donde los viajeros salían después de la última revisión y no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando un rostro conocido se asomó de entre toda la gente.

-¡Akane!- le gritó llamando su atención.

Ella se acercó a paso moderado y él de inmediato la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y le susurró –te extrañe muchísimo.

-Yo también- le respondió ella tratando de controlar su nerviosismo –déjame ayudarte con las valijas.

-No, de ninguna manera señorita- respondió arrastrando un carrito de metal con un par de valijas en el.

-Está bien- respondió abrazándose con ambas manos a un brazo de su prometido.

-Querida ¿y tú anillo?

Akane siguió la mirada de su novio hasta el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado ponerse su anillo.

-Takeshi… yo… quería hablar contigo respecto a ese tema, hay algo que no te he dicho aún y necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- se detuvo esperando la respuesta de él.

-Sí, está bien Akane- respondió con voz moderada y tranquila como de costumbre.

Caminaron fuera del aeropuerto hasta el auto en silencio, luego ella decidió normalizar el ambiente tenso.

-¿Y cómo está tu padre? ¿Qué hay de Kotaru y Kanna?

-Papá está encantado con su nieta, pero ya sabes, la está mimando demasiado. Los chicos aún no se deciden por una casa, siguen buscando el nido de amor perfecto.

-Ya veo, me gustaría mucho conocerla pronto.

-Lo harás- respondió abriendo la cajuela para meter ahí el equipaje –hablando de conocer ¿cuándo veré por fin a tus hermanas?

-Esta noche seguramente- respondió Akane caminando al lado del copiloto tras entregarle a Takeshi las llaves.

Una vez dentro del auto los dos Akane soltó un suspiró mirando al frente tras colocar su cinturón de seguridad y Takeshi la imitó para después voltearse a verla -¿y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?

Akane se giró un poco y luego le sonrió con tristeza en los ojos –Vamos al cementerio que está en Nerima.

Takeshi parpadeo intrigado varias veces y sin decir una palabra más arrancó el motor del vehículo.

_-Inicio de Flashback-_

Caminó sin mirar al frente, con la cabeza baja, con unos claveles en la mano, con el corazón destrozado como cada vez que visitaba esa tumba. Situada ahí, junto a la de su padre y su madre, Akane alzó la vista por fin sin poder evitar sentir las lágrimas agruparse en las orillas de sus ojos.

Se puso de rodillas, colocó los claveles por separado en las tres tumbas, vacio un poco de agua sobre las lápidas y después juntó las manos para decir una oración en silencio.

Sus habilidades de artista marcial no habían disminuido en lo que se relacionaba a sentir presencias conocidas. Sin girarse decidió hablar, sabía quién era el intruso de su meditación.

Lanzó un suspiro lastimoso –Su nombre iba a ser Ryuji- habló por fin sin girarse.

-Ryuji es un nombre muy hermoso

-¿Tú lo escogiste?

-No entiendo a que te…- no terminó de hablar cuando Akane le interrumpió.

-Me refiero al nombre de tu hijo- habló ella levantándose, aún de espaldas.

-No Akane- respondió acercándose a ella, con miedo a tocarla pero sin poder resistirse a hacerlo- Ryuji no es hijo mío, es solamente hijo de Sayumi.

Akane se giró por fin, con la cara empapada en sus propias lágrimas silenciosas. Ranma no resistió y la rodeo con sus brazos para protegerla.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó él acariciando con un mano su espalda y con la otra su larga cabellera.

-Pensé que me habías engañado y bajo esa idea ¿qué tendría yo que decirte respecto a que estaba embarazada?

-Cometí un error hace muchos años, un error que pague durante mucho tiempo, pero mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido.

-Tú hablas de amor con tanta facilidad y con tan poco respeto que no me puedo creer nada Ranma. En dos ocasiones te he perdonado sin cuestionamientos, te he entregado mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma.

-Es verdad, aunque tienes que ser honesta con que la segunda vez yo no fui la causa.

-Sí, pero ¡estas casado!

-No.

-¿Cómo puedes negarlo?- respondió Akane separándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, técnicamente lo estoy pero es solo para ayudarle a Sayumi a obtener la nacionalidad japonesa, pero no vivimos ni siquiera en el mismo departamento. Cierto que sí en el mismo edificio pero no más que eso- sonrió de medio lado abrazando de nuevo a Akane.

-Mmm… ya- contestó ella sin ánimo volviendo a acomodarse sobre su pecho aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo.

-Akane.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por ir al funeral del viejo.

-Lo hice por tía Nodoka y por él.

-Aún así, gracias por ir.

-Será mejor que me vaya- anunció ella después de permitirse un pequeño respiro de todo, del pasado, del presente, de lo que sucedería en el futuro. Solo quería estar así, abrazada a él y sentir que estaba completa por fin.

Se separó sin mirarle y camino hacia la entrada del cementerio, sin voltear a verlo, sin decir nada más.

_-Fin de Flashback-_

-¿Un hijo?- preguntó Takeshi mirando incrédulo las tumbas que le mostraba Akane.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mirando la reacción de Takeshi, los claveles que había llevado un par de días atrás seguían en buenas condiciones aún.

-Pero… ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿De quién?

-Hace 6 años cuando mi prometido volvió de China, la verdad es que lo último en lo que pensábamos era en control de natalidad, éramos jóvenes y estábamos enamorados.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Creí que me estaba engañando y le mandé una carta cuando regresó a China diciéndole que no le amaba, que me iba a casar con otro. No se enteró de lo sucedido hasta hace poco.

-¿Quieres decir que sí lo sabe?

-Sí

-Akane no sé qué decirte, yo no…

-¿No me creías capaz de tener este tipo de pasado? Me santificaste demasiado.

-Tal vez- concluyó él –pero no es como si hubieras cometido una falta, es solo que me sorprende enterarme de este modo y después de muchos años de estar juntos y de todo lo que hemos pasado.

-Te sorprendiste de la misma forma en cómo tu me sorprendiste con tu propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿Es una lección esto?- preguntó incrédulo mirándola a los ojos como un reto.

-No, es una realidad, mi realidad, mi pasado.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Diciembre, 2009_

-Ya estoy listo- anuncio saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes donde le había indicado ella que se podía cambiar, se acercó entonces a la habitación principal y golpeo ligeramente la puerta -¿Akane?

-Sí, dame unos minutos por favor- le escuchó decir a ella al otro lado.

-Los que tú quieras.

Akane había coordinado todo desde el departamento a través de su asistente y de Ryoga, eso les había permitido tiempo para estar juntos de modo que llegarían a lo mucho media hora antes de la cena.

Ranma caminó de vuelta a la sala, caminó alrededor curioseando el lugar, en realidad no le había puesto demasiada importancia antes. Era cierto que era un lugar increíble, no había muchas fotografías y eso lo agradecía infinitamente. Ver al amor de su vida abrazada a otro sujeto le hervía la sangre, pero era el precio que debía pagar por sus errores.

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y él se giró poco emocionado con el corazón bombeando a su máximo. Sin saber porque se sintió como cuando vio lo hermosa que se veía Akane el día de su boda fallida.

-¿Puedo voltear a verte ya?- preguntó entusiasmado Ranma aún de espaldas a ella.

-Que tonto eres- rió ella notablemente feliz- ya, ya puedes voltear.

Cuando Ranma se giró no pudo pronunciar nada, solo podía contemplarla. Akane se veía espectacular, sexy, segura, divina, hermosa; esa era la palabra exacta maravillosamente hermosa. Su vestido era largo con un escote tipo "palabra de honor", de color coral con un corsé ajustado hasta la cadera y de ahí una amplia falda caía, llevaba un cinturón de color negro y el cabello recogido en un romántico peinado de trenzas con algunas hebras de pelo sueltas a los lados de su hermoso rostro. El maquillaje era sexy, con los ojos ahumados y los labios en un sutil color coral.

-Por tu boca abierta creo que escogí el vestido indicado- comentó Akane sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él para acomodarle la corbata.

-Hueles maravilloso- comentó Ranma en un susurro ahogado.

-Sé que te encanta ese aroma.

-¿Qué es por cierto?

-Es un perfume de cerezas negras.

-¿Siempre has usado el mismo?

-Sí, bueno… antes era de flor de cerezo pero ahora que ya puedo permitirme lujos las flores no son suficientes.

-Siempre has olido increíble.

-Gracias- sonrió ella y luego lo miró a los ojos- y tú siempre te has visto muy guapo.

-Gracias- sonrió animado ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Espera, ayúdame con mi abrigo- comentó ella dándole el objeto y girándose para buscar la primera manga.

-Claro, dame un segundo- contestó él saliendo de su ensoñación y abriendo el abrigo para ayudarle a colocárselo.

Akane pasó un brazo primero y luego sostuvo su pequeño bolso clutch negro con esa mano para pasar el otro brazo y acomodarse el abrigo.

-Deberías acomodar tu anillo en el dedo correcto- le comentó Ranma cuando le ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyara.

-Eso después Saotome, tu siempre con prisas- le respondió sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose a la puerta rodeando con un brazo el que él le ofreció.

Salieron del departamento y caminaron hasta el elevador, cuando este abrió sus puertas y ambos subieron Ranma intentó besarla.

-No, vas arruinar mi maquillaje y por lo menos quiero verme presentable hasta la cena- contestó ella moviéndose a un lado.

-Hahaha dame un solo beso, es lo único que te pido- contestó el acercándola de nuevo por la cintura para ponerla frente a él.

-Imposible.

-Uno nada más Tendo.

-No Saotome, no siempre te vas a salir con la tuya.

-Anda, sé que tú quieres regalarme un besito.

-No, olvídalo.

-Anda- insistió él acercándose más apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

-No, pero tú si puedes darme uno a mí en la mejilla, en la mano, en…

-En los labios- respondió él cerrando el trato.

Fue un beso tierno, delicado y rápido.

-Eres imposible.

-Tú me haces imposible comportarme.

Llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo y subieron al auto de Ranma, por supuesto él fue todo un caballero abriéndole la puerta y ayudándole a subir. El nerviosismo era tan obvio en él que ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por Akane.

En el trayecto al salón platicaron de planes a futuro, de una posible fiesta de compromiso, de donde les gustaría ir de viaje de luna de miel. Planes que para Akane eran demasiado apresurados en algunos casos como el de cuántos hijos quería tener Ranma o si deberían saber sobre su antigua maldición o no.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al lugar, el valet parking recibió su auto y Ranma le ayudó a Akane a bajar de este.

Ambos reían animados y enamorados mientras bajaban por el camino iluminado por velas que había que atravesar por el bosque para llegar al salón improvisado. La visión elegante y romántica era un éxito, lo que le provocaba escalofríos a Akane de emoción.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó Ranma acercándola a él por la cintura mientras caminaban por el lugar.

-Un poco

-Debiste haber bajado tu abrigo

-No puedo llegar al salón con el abrigo puesto- se indigno ella mientras que él pasaba su mano de la cintura al hombro de ella para acariciarlo y transmitirle calor.

-Bueno entonces déjame darte mi saco.

-No señor, el salón estará con la temperatura adecuada y ya casi llegamos.

-Eres tan terca marimacho.

Akane se volvió a verlo y le mostró la lengua a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

De pronto vieron ante ellos el enorme salón de cristal, bellamente alumbrado con candelabros enormes y centros de mesa altos llenos de velas.

Había una banda musical ambientando a la gente que estaba llegando. Al entrar fueron recibidos por la asistente de Akane y por Ryoga.

-Akane estás preciosa- comentó la chica que se veía también increíble con un vestido color esmeralda de encaje en corte sirena ajustado al cuerpo.

-Pero que dices Hiyori si estás increíble- respondió Akane abrazándola.

-Ryoga ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó Ranma acercándose a su amigo para darle un apretón de manos.

-Bien, sorprendentemente bien… ¿tú qué tal?- preguntó Ryoga alzando las cejas sin dejar de pasar sus ojos de Akane a Ranma y viceversa.

-Maravillosamente bien- contestó Ranma mirando a Akane y sin poder evitar un suspiro –maravillosamente bien Ryoga.

-Me alegra- respondió este mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción –espero hayan aclarado ya todo.

-En eso estamos.

-Ranma- le llamó Akane para que se acercara a ella y a Hiyori –es momento que te prepares, tienes un discurso que dar- le dijo entregándole un sobre con el discurso que tendría que dar dentro de este.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno chicos, ¿Qué les pareció? Estaba muy inspirada y muchas ideas y mucho de todo y les cuento que este capítulo se alargó demasiado y por esa razón tenemos un capítulo de más :)**

**Y ahora imagen técnica: el vestido de Akane es el mismo vestido que ocupó Jennifer Lawrence en los Golden Globes 2013, es un Dior Couture.**

**Y ya, y ahora dejen sus reviews mis queridos. Aunque sí he de confesar que me preocupa sobre manera que todos quieren matar a Ranma :S creo que no estoy haciendo bien mi chamba jaja.**


	20. Besando a un tonto

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Listos para enamorarse de nueva cuenta de Ranma? Les traigo el más reciente capítulo terminado justo hoy jajaja.**

**Además en este capítulo tendremos más música.**

**Empezaremos con música de fondo para Noviembre del 2012 con "Without reason" de The Fray.**

**Seguimos con Diciembre del 2009 y la canción con la que inicia la parte del baile es "Kissing a fool" de Michael Buble, de inmediato nos vamos con "You are my destiny" de Michael Buble ft. Paul Anka y salimos del salón con "Come fly with me" de Michael Buble y finalizamos el baile en el segundo Diciembre 2009 con "Kissing you" de Desiree de fondo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**-Besando a un tonto-**

_Noviembre, 2012_

Subió al auto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Arregló el retrovisor y encendió el motor, prendió el estéreo pero lo cambio de inmediato por un cd. Y arrancó.

No dijo nada, ni la miró de reojo. Necesitaba meditar sobre lo ocurrido ¿quién era la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado? Si bien no era un escándalo lo que le acababa de confiar, se sentía traicionado. Ella no había confiado lo suficiente en él como para contarle algo tan delicado y tan íntimo como ese secreto. _Después de tantos años juntos_, pensó apretando inconscientemente más el volante entre sus dedos. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Akane.

-Takeshi- le escuchó decir pero no se giró a verla.

-¿Sí?

-Puedo entender que estés molesto, de verdad.

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy molesto?

-Porque ni siquiera puedes verme, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas molesto.

-Es que es ahí donde empieza y termina el problema Akane, tú me conoces pero ¿yo realmente te conozco?

Akane se giró a mirar por la ventana y decidió no decir nada más. Él tenía razón, ella no había sido del todo sincera, no le había contado sobre su embarazo fallido, ni sobre Ranma; tampoco sobre el motivo por el que había empezado a estudiar en Francia, ni por que aún no conocía a sus hermanas.

No sabía porque le obsesionaba tanto el llevar el cabello largo, ni porque le tenía desconfianza a los alimentos elaborados con hongos. Mucho menos conocía porque le desagradaban los inciensos o porque la tenía tan fascinada todo lo relacionado con Ryugenzawa.

Había muchas cosas que no le había confiado jamás a ese hombre que estaba a su lado en ese momento. No sabía que antes era una artista marcial, ni que era su pasión hasta que un accidente causado por las prometidas auto proclamadas de su prometido le lastimó la espalda y tuvo que abandonarlo.

Ella le había ocultado mucho, más allá del simple detalle de su embarazo y entonces sintió una punzada de culpa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Akane al ver que no había tomado camino hacia su departamento.

-Dime tú Akane- contestó de forma sarcástica.

-Vamos al departamento por favor y ahí hablamos.

-¡Ah! Ahora si quieres hablar.

-No te pongas así, vamos a casa y discutimos lo que tú quieras.

-No te conozco, eso es lo único de lo que me doy cuenta ahora, eres una extraña para mí- agregó Takeshi, esta vez sin ánimo –te llevaré a casa de tu hermana y mañana hablamos, no quiero decir o hacer algo que este fuera de lugar.

Akane lo miró, incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar –está bien, en la siguiente salida puedes tomar el retorno hacia Nerima- le indicó.

El resto del camino fue un silencio incómodo, Akane sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos pero se tragó la tristeza y salió a flote su orgullo. No lloraría.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Diciembre, 2009_

Ranma tomó el sobre que le ofrecía su prometida y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla –gracias mi vida- dijo y después camino haciéndole una seña a Ryoga para acercarse hasta el escenario donde estaba un podio metálico.

Akane se quedó sorprendida por el gesto, Ranma jamás había sido cariñoso en público.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane!- le llamó Hiyori, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Dime?- respondió Akane quitando su vista de Ranma, quien se alejaba junto con Ryoga hasta la parte posterior del escenario.

-Será mejor que vayamos nosotras del otro lado hasta donde está el audio y las luces, Kaito está listo para comenzar- le explicó Hiyori tomándola del brazo hasta el otro extremo del salón.

Su jefe estaba en el centro del escenario, listo para comenzar el evento de presentación. Akane y Hiyori llegaron a la cabina de sonido y dieron la indicación de apagar las luces. Se prendió de inmediato un reflector sobre su jefe.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a este exclusivo evento de presentación de la empresa Sao Aka. Para nosotros es un placer presentarles al gran artista marcial Ranma Saotome- una vez dicho esto se hizo a un lado para que Ranma pudiera hacer su entrada.

Akane lo vio caminar destilando confianza sobre el escenario, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y entonces sintió sus piernas de gelatina cuando él giró la mirada para buscarla.

Luego Kaito le entregó un segundo micrófono y las luces enfocaron a los dos.

-Buenas noches y muchas gracias Kaito por esa increíble entrada- saludó Ranma al hombre y luego de nueva cuenta se volteo hacia el público que no dejaba de aplaudir- para mí esta es una gran noche, porque no solamente estamos inaugurando la primera cadena de gimnasios especializados en las diversas disciplinas de las artes marciales, sino que a nivel personal es el inicio de una larga estadía aquí en Japón.

Akane desvió sus ojos de los papeles que estaba revisando en ese instante para poner atención al discurso, ese no era el inicio del mismo. _¿Qué haces Ranma?_, pensó Akane sin poder evitar cosquillas en el estómago.

-Debo confesar que estoy muy agradecido con China porque ahí tuve mis primeras oportunidades de demostrar lo buen artista marcial que podía ser, pero aún siendo ese el país donde empezó mi crecimiento profesional…

-Eres japonés- agregó Akane en voz baja solo para ella, eso él ya se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión.

-… soy japonés, es por eso que decidí honrar a mis raíces inaugurando esta nueva empresa en el país que me vio nacer- terminó de hablar Ranma para dirigirse a un lado del escenario mientras aparecía en la pantalla el logotipo de los gimnasios –damas y caballeros, les presento "Sao Aka" la cadena deportiva para artes marciales.

El público volvió a aplaudir mientras una chica del servicio se acercaba al escenario para darles una copa de champagne a Ranma y a Kaito.

-Señores- anuncio Ranma alzando su copa- por el futuro.

-¡Por el futuro!- corearon los asistentes mientras alzaban sus respectivas copas.

Akane sonreía fascinada desde su puesto –por el futuro mi amor- susurró de nueva cuenta.

-Bien señores, cenemos por favor y que comience esta fiesta que es para ustedes- terminó de hablar Ranma haciendo reír a todos bajando del escenario haciendo unas piruetas fanfarronas en el aire para caer justo al centro de la pista.

-Eres un presumido- habló Akane, esta vez un poco más alto.

Tanto ella como Hiyori salieron de la cabina de sonido un par de minutos después, estaban terminando de afinar detalles. Ranma la esperaba afuera con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Lista para divertirte amor?- pregunto Ranma y Akane abrió los ojos como platos girándose a ver la reacción de Hiyori.

-Yo… yo… no escuche nada Akane, no te preocupes por mí, iré a donde está Ryoga- sonrió Hiyori corriendo lejos de ellos.

Akane miró con ojos de desaprobación a Ranma -¿pero cómo me dices amor frente a Hiyori?

-No tiene nada de malo, eres mi prometida- se justificó Ranma.

-Sí, pero eso ocurrió hoy en la mañana, ayer aún seguía siendo la novia de Takeshi Sato- explicó Akane.

-En realidad ocurrió anoche, si mal no recuerdo.

-¡Ranma! Eres peor que cuando éramos adolescentes.

-Haha no te enojes mi amor ¿recuerdas lo cursi que me puse cuando comimos del hongo del amor?, me siento más cursi ahora que en esa ocasión, entiéndeme ¿sí?

Akane lo miró, primero enojada y después sin poder evitarlo divertida. Esos recuerdos eran oro para ella.

-Vamos a cenar tonto- respondió ella tomándolo de la mano.

Caminaron hasta la mesa que estaba asignada para ellos, junto al jefe de Akane, Ryoga, Hiyori y algunos accionistas. Fueron discretos durante la cena, hablaron con el resto de los comensales, se tomaban de vez en cuando de la mano y en una ocasión Ranma la acercó a él de la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla cuando alabo la maravillosa campaña que había hecho para su empresa.

Al termino de la cena la música cambio dando paso a una banda que comenzó a tocar "Kissing a fool" a petición de Ranma.

Por lo que este de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y tomó de la mano a Akane para llevarla al centro de la pista para abrir el baile.

-Con el ejemplo es mejor predicar mi amor- le dijo Ranma cuando acomodó una mano en la cintura de Akane y con la otra tomó con cuidado la mano derecha de ella -¿lista?

-No sabía que podías bailar- le dijo Akane con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- le susurro al oído –pero lo que sí debes saber por siempre es que te amo, que te ame desde la primera vez que me sonreíste.

-Ya me lo habías dicho- le respondió Akane aclarándose la garganta y mostrando un leve tono rojo en las mejillas.

-Ya- le contestó alzando un poco el rostro para ver a las parejas que se les estaban uniendo en la pista, luego volvió a bajar la vista para buscar contacto con los ojos de Akane -pero me encanta recordártelo.

Akane sonrió y acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Entonces Ranma sonrió y comenzó a moverse junto con ella para bailar lento.

-_But you knew I loved you… ta ta ta_- canturreó Ranma haciendo reír a Akane quien se levantó para verlo -¿qué pasa?

-Creo que no te la sabes- comentó Akane

-Sí, pero no canto muy bien que digamos- respondió Ranma

-Ya lo sé, a veces cantabas en la bañera cuando vivíamos juntos.

-Sabes, es muy raro esto… durante casi tres años vivimos bajo el mismo techo juntos y cuando por fin acepté mis sentimientos nos separamos.

-Fue por una buena causa.

-Fue por una causa egoísta Akane.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por la afirmación, jamás consideró que el lo viera de esa forma.

-Pero yo creí que tu mayor anhelo era curarte de la maldición.

-Sí, porque quería ser un hombre completo- respondió Ranma alzando la vista mirando a la distancia y luego regresó sus ojos al rostro de ella –un hombre completo para ti.

Akane volvió a sonrojarse –para mí ya lo eras, yo te había dicho una vez que me gustabas tal como estabas, yo te aceptaba así.

-Sí, pero no sabía si mi condición con el tiempo se volvería un problema para nuestra relación, imagínate no podríamos ir a la playa como pareja o no podríamos ser sorprendidos por la lluvia… pensaba que siempre tendría que vivir a la expectativa de cuidarme de que el agua fría no me tocara y que eso a la larga te desgastaría.

-Ranma…

-Pero al final el haberme ido a China no fue la solución, te perdí, perdí lo nuestro y eso me ha dejado vacío por mucho tiempo. Seré honesto contigo, pensé que podría compensar tu ausencia con otros brazos.

Akane lo miró intrigada ¿se estaría refiriendo a Sayumi? Como si hubiera captado la intriga en los ojos de ella Ranma sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí, me refería a Sayumi, pero su familia es tóxica y yo tenía un contrato con su hermano, por eso tenía que ceder a sus caprichos y eso incluía tratarla bien a ella.

-¿Es una confesión esto?- le preguntó seria, no sabía cómo manejar esta información.

-Sí- contestó de inmediato –quiero que entiendas porque hice lo que hice- Ranma se detuvo y la tomo de la mano para salir de la pista –ven, vamos a caminar.

Ella no dijo nada, asintió levemente pero su corazón golpeaba de forma apresurada su pecho. Sintió frío en cuanto el viento tocó su piel al momento de salir del salón pero solo aferró más la mano de Ranma. El momento había llegado, sabría todo lo que había pasado pero ¿ella sería capaz de decirle todo por lo que había vivido? ¿Podría contarle sobre su hijo?

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Noviembre, 2012_

Detuvo el auto frente a la puerta principal y miró curioso el letrero que estaba a un lado donde se leía "Dojo Tendo"

-Tampoco sabía que tu familia era dueña de un dojo- comentó sin mirarla.

Akane abrió más los ojos pero de inmediato bajo la mirada, tenía razón ¿qué podía responder?

-¿Quieres bajar?- preguntó tranquila

-Akane- se volteo por fin para verla a los ojos –me doy cuenta de que no me tienes confianza, jamás dije nada sobre que en todos estos años no haya conocido a tu familia pero ahora no sé qué pensar, creo que tienes razón y fue…

De pronto se detuvo cuando escuchó un ligero golpe en la ventanilla, ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenas tardes… ¡Ah! ¡Akane!- dijo un sorprendido Tofu que cargaba en una mano una bolsa con algunas verduras -¿Por qué no pasan chicos?

Takeshi asintió y bajó del auto –mucho gusto, soy Takeshi Sato- saludó a Tofu de mano.

-¡Que tal Takeshi! Yo soy Tofu, el cuñado de Akane por favor pasen, la verdad es que no los esperábamos sino hasta la noche.

Akane ya había bajado del auto y siguió a Takeshi y a Tofu dentro de la casa.

-Kasumi ya llegue y a que no adivinas a quien me encontré en la entrada- anunció Tofu en la entrada de la casa mientras se cambiaba los zapatos por los de casa.

-Hola amor- se escucho decir a Kasumi mientras se acercaba -¿a quién? ¡Ah! ¡Akane! Pensé que iban a venir para cenar… tú debes ser Takeshi ¿cierto?- dijo Kasumi haciendo una reverencia.

-Sí, mucho gusto soy Takeshi Sato- correspondió la reverencia.

-Yo soy Kasumi, la hermana mayor de Akane y mis chiquitines están tomando su siesta pero después podrás conocerlos, pero pasen por favor.

-Kasumi…- trató de hablar Akane pero Takeshi la detuvo apretando su mano.

-Gracias- respondió y avanzaron hasta el salón principal.

-Traeré algo de tomar- dijo Kasumi –Cariño ¿me ayudas?- le habló a Tofu. Kasumi no era tonta, notó la tensión entre su hermana y su novio así que decidió darles un poco de tiempo.

Cuando estuvieron completamente solos Akane decidió hablarle –Takeshi…

-Akane… vamos a caminar, necesitamos hablar y aún cuando yo quería calmarme creo que es lo correcto- dijo poniéndose de pie –enséñame el dojo de tu familia.

Akane se puso de pie, su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho de forma apresurada, tendría que contarle todo –vamos- le dijo haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que se pusiera de pie –te voy a contar la verdad.

Takeshi la miró asombrado, se levanto y luego la siguió por la puerta abierta que daba al jardín. Akane suspiró y siguió caminando hasta el dojo, lo abrió y le hizo una seña a Takeshi para que entrara, luego lo cerró. Miró con diversión los juguetes tirados en aquel lugar.

-Este es el dojo de mi familia, mi padre durante muchos años impartió clases aquí. Éramos una de las dos familias más importantes en el estilo libre de combate, la otra familia eran los Saotome- luego se detuvo para mirar a Takeshi que la veía absorto por la historia que le estaba contando.

Volvió a lanzar un suspiró y luego caminó hasta el altar del dojo –un día llegaron a la casa un enorme panda cargando a la fuerza una pelirroja que vestía ropas chinas…

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Diciembre, 2009_

Estaban sentados en una banca natural que se había creado por un tronco a medio caer, los pies de ambos colgaban un poco y Akane jugaba con esa suspensión moviéndolos de vez en vez. Ranma no la veía a los ojos, pero tenía la mano izquierda de ella entre las suyas; a veces jugaba con sus uñas o con sus nudillos mientras hablaba.

-Después de descubrir que en Jusenkyo no encontraría la cura viaje hasta las profundidades de Qilian Shan porque se corría el rumor de que en la frontera con la meseta tibetana había unos lagos encantados parecidos a los de Jusenkyo y resulto ser cierto… pero todos los lagos estaban secos. Sin embargo ahí conocí a un brujo que me contó sobre los malditos, resulta ser que la única forma de deshacerse de la maldición es a través de uno mismo.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Y yo viajando hasta el fin de China para algo que siempre había estado en mis manos- bufo por lo bajo, concentrándose más en los dedos de Akane- él me enseño como encontrar a la pelirroja en mi interior, no te voy a negar que tuve que consumir unas sustancias extrañas que me dio para poder hablar con ella. Al final fue como ver una luz, logré acabar con la muy terca y tuve que matarla- entonces se levantó la manga para enseñarle una cicatriz en la vena que Akane no había notado antes.

-Suena…

-¿Imposible?- preguntó alzando la vista para ver como Akane asentía –lo sé, yo también pensé que el viejo ese se burlaba de mí pero lo comprobé al poco tiempo cuando comenzó la temporada de lluvias, así que decidí volver a la civilización para regresar a Japón pero en el camino observé un torneo de artes marciales. Al ganador le recompensaron con una nada despreciable suma de dinero y pensé que ya que no tenía un motivo preciso para volver a Japón porque mi única razón de ser me había devuelto el símbolo que le había dejado como promesa de mi amor- dijo esto buscando la mano derecha de Akane para acariciar la sortija en su dedo- no tenía nada que perder si trataba de probar suerte. Mi corazón estaba desilusionado, no entendía porque lo habías hecho.

Tomo un respiro y miró las estrellas, luego se dio cuenta de que Akane temblaba un poco y se quitó el saco para colocarlo sobre los hombros desnudos de ella. Luego continuó con su relato.

-Un año después llegue a la provincia de Sichuan, era tarde, estaba muy cansado y gracias a una pequeña participación en un torneo local había ganado algo de dinero, así que decidí ir a un hotel para pasar la noche y recobrar fuerzas. Tú seguías escribiéndome y eso me daba ciertas esperanzas de que todo fuera un mal entendido. Llegue a un pequeño hotel, contigo en mi mente y entonces la vi, tras un mostrador. Sayumi era su nombre y resultó que tenía un hermano que precisamente se dedicaba a descubrir talentos nuevos relacionados con el deporte. Fui un idiota, me vieron la cara y me hicieron firmar un contrato de 5 años por una suma de dinero exagerada a compensación en caso de querer romper con el trato. Cuando lo firme no imagine que trabajar con Kazuo sería una tortura, afortunadamente unos meses después me encontró Ryoga gracias a la fama que fui ganando. Juntos ideamos un plan para pagar el monto compensatorio.

No podía contarte nada de esto cuando vine años atrás a la firma de autógrafos porque Sayumi me amenazo con hacerte daño, no podía permitir que volvieras a pasar por acosos de locas obsesionadas como cuando éramos adolescentes, no podía dejar que alguien más te hiciera daño. Por eso acepte sus chantajes.

Cuando regresé a China, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros imagine que algo había sucedido cuando no quisiste despedirte de mí. Y luego llegó tu carta, trate de hacerte a un lado de mi vida, de mi mente, de mi corazón. Acepte una relación con Sayumi, pero ella es imposible, es insufrible, es… no, más bien… no era tú y yo no puedo imaginarme con alguien que no seas tú. Jamás.

No sabes cómo te odie por haberme abandonado. Y luego pasaron los años y tuve que venir aquí y cuando te vi en la recepción de la agencia yo… me olvide de todo, te quería volver a abrazar, volver a acariciar, volver a besar, te quería conmigo. Akane, sé que te lo dije hace mucho pero es cierto lo que te confesé cuando teníamos 17 años y creíste que me habían obligado a darte la sortija de compromiso. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí- respondió Akane tímidamente y con la garganta llena de nudos

Ranma se puso de pie, saltó del tronco para quedar a la altura de las rodillas de Akane, tomo sus manos entre las de él y alzó la mirada para ver sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

-Mira Akane… este compromiso tal vez no lo hayamos planeado ninguno de los dos pero ya estamos aquí, lo que te dije en Jusenkyo fue cierto… te… amo.

Akane sonrió al recordar que esas exactas palabras fueron las que él había pronunciado una noche, muchos años atrás cuando las familias de ambos los dejaron solos a los dos en el dojo.

* * *

**Ok, espero que con esto empiecen a querer de nuevo a Ranma, porque él es el bombón de la trama jajaja. Y les cuento que ya nos alargamos otro capítulo! No hubo forma de meter aquí algo que es muy importante. Dejen sus reviews mis queridos, quiero saber cómo se sienten con la historia hasta ahora.**


	21. Tú en el universo

**¿Qué tal chicos? Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo para el final, lo sé, lo sé, rápido se pasó el tiempo con esta historia. Ya estoy trabajando en el final y en el epílogo (¡sí! ¡Habrá epílogo!)**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como me enganche en escribirlo, podrán darse cuenta de que es más largo que el resto, pero es que ya no podía dejar que hubiera un capítulo más porque próximamente tendrán una nueva historia mis queridos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**-Tú en el universo-**

_Noviembre, 2012_

Takeshi se había sentado a un lado de ella cuando había pasado una hora desde que había comenzado a contarle todo. Sobre como esa pelirroja resultó ser su prometido, un maldito de Jusenkyo. Habló sobre cosas que a él le habían parecido imposibles, irreales. Le conto sobre algunas aventuras que habían tenido de jóvenes, sobre una isla de doncellas, sobre gente que se convertía en animales, de prometidas auto proclamadas, de formulas mágicas para borrar la memoria y combates deportivos usando artes marciales. Cosas que para él no tenían cabida en su mundo.

Akane seguía hablando mientras él trataba de procesar todo eso –cuando él volvió a China yo puse de excusa que tenía que entregar un proyecto importante en la universidad para evitar verlo o hablarle… unas semanas después le envíe la carta donde le contaba que me había enamorado de Genji y que me iba a casar con él, omití contarle sobre el bebé.

Luego lo perdí, a causa del estrés por la muerte de mi padre y por el engaño de Ranma sumado a mi lesión en la espalda. Estuve muy deprimida, no paraba de llorar salvo cuando dormía profundamente gracias a los sedantes que me recetaron. Y entonces Nabiki investigó sobre la beca a Francia y ella me ayudó a solventar los gastos para irme.

No planeaba conocerte, solo estaba concentrada en distraer mi mente de los recuerdos de Ranma. Y entonces llegaste a mi vida, pero ¿cómo podía contarte todo esto? ¿Me hubieras creído?

El tiempo fue pasando y yo me animaba cada vez menos a hablarte sobre todo mi pasado. Y luego conociste a Ranma- sonrió de medio lado por la ironía al recordar ese momento- ese día que te fuimos a dejar al aeropuerto él y yo nos reconciliamos, volvimos a estar juntos aquella noche y parecía que todo sería perfecto.

Akane se detuvo para mirar la reacción de Takeshi.

Él la miraba tranquilo y luego se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hablar ella, abrió un poco los labios y suspiró –y entonces ocurrió…- se detuvo para mirar su reacción-…me imagino que eso fue el motivo por el que regresaste conmigo y no te quedaste aquí con él ¿cierto?

Ella captó a lo que se refería –aquella noche había decidido que en cuanto volvieras a Japón te explicaría todo y terminaría mi relación contigo pero cuando recibí esa llamada ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Tú en mi lugar me habrías dejado?

El seguía mirándola, sintió su corazón romperse en ese instante y luego una oleada de sudor frío lo inundó por completo.

-Yo creo que han sido demasiadas confesiones para un día Akane, lo mejor será que vuelva a Londres… yo… no sé qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros.

Ella se levanto del piso del dojo y le sonrió –yo sí sé que va a pasar Takeshi.

El la miró con los ojos abiertos, luego se levanto y en un acto de puro instinto de sobrevivencia la abrazó –yo… en realidad también sé que va a pasar- le susurró e igualmente sonrió.

Bajó sus manos hasta toparse con las de ella y se dio cuenta que no llevaba ningún anillo, ni el que él le había regalado y tampoco el que su prometido Ranma le había dado años atrás y que solía usar.

-¿Tampoco llevas su anillo?- preguntó con un poco de dolo

-No, tampoco- contestó con seguridad

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Diciembre, 2009_

Akane no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de genuina felicidad se escaparan de sus ojos pero de inmediato las limpio.

-Esta sería la segunda vez que intentamos estar juntos ¿te das cuenta?- le comentó Akane aún con sus manos entre las de él.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso Akane y te prometo que se hará a tu modo, yo sé que puedo ser muy egocéntrico y apresurado a veces pero… esto entre tú y yo… yo… estoy completamente dentro.

-¡Ay Ranma! ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Recuerdas cuando fingimos estar casados para que Ukyo te dejara en paz?- por alguna extraña razón Akane recordó que en ese momento él estaba totalmente renuente a la idea.

-Haha como olvidarlo, estaba muy nervioso porque creí que la idea te repugnaba y luego después de que Nabiki lo anuncio te levantaste y me abrazaste de improviso… estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Lo miró sorprendida, no imaginó esa clase de respuesta.

-Eras tan tonto o más bien no era el momento indicado para sincerarnos, además teníamos problemas de sobra con tus "prometidas"- dijo soltándose del agarre de Ranma y enmarcando la palabra con ambas manos para hacer unas comillas en el aire.

-Es que no me sentía capaz de lastimar a una mujer, aún a la fecha me causa conflicto ver llorar a una… no sé qué será de mi si tenemos una hija.

-Haha te estás adelantando a los hechos como siempre- le dijo divertida Akane mientras trataba de bajar-

-Espera, déjame ayudarte- la detuvo Ranma tomándola con gentileza de la cintura para bajarla con cuidado, como si no pesara nada.

-Gracias.

-Sabes hay un especialista médico, amigo de Mousse, que me gustaría te revisara esa espalda.

Akane lo miró seria, había llegado el momento de hablar respecto a su estado de salud y por ende sobre el embarazo fallido.

-Ranma… yo…

Pero entonces fue interrumpida por Hiyori que corrió hasta donde estaban ellos, seguida por Ryoga.

-¡Akane! ¡Es urgente!- le gritó Hiyori sosteniendo un teléfono celular en la mano tratando de correr sin caerse en el proceso.

Tanto Ranma como Akane se voltearon de inmediato y Akane imitó a su asistente corriendo a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó antes de llegar con ella

-Es Kotaru, te llama de urgencia- le indicó entregándole el teléfono.

Akane miró a Ranma con preocupación y luego tomó el móvil -¿Kotaru?

_-¡Akane! ¡Hasta que te encuentro!_- gritó emocionado

-¿Qué sucede?

_-¿No has visto las noticias? El avión donde viajaba Takeshi sufrió un accidente, cuando estaba descendiendo a la pista en Londres el piso estaba congelado y no freno, se estrello contra otros aviones que estaban preparándose para llegar a la pista y subir pasajeros._

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

_-Akane, Takeshi está en el hospital pero esta grave, necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible._

-Sí, parto ahora mismo y te llamo en cuanto llegue.

_-Ten cuidado por favor._

Akane colgó el teléfono, todos la miraron expectantes esperando una reacción. Akane estaba pálida y miraba fijamente el teléfono.

-¿Akane?- le llamó Ranma acariciando su brazo con delicadeza -¿qué paso?

Alzó la vista y miró a Hiyori, ignorando por completo a Ranma –necesito que me consigas un boleto urgente en el próximo vuelo a Londres o lo más cercano- luego caminó de regreso al salón con Hiyori pisándole los talones.

-¿Akane?- volvió a llamarle Ranma atrás de ambas mujeres confundido junto con Ryoga -¿Akane? ¡Akane!- le gritó.

Ella se detuvo y se giró para verlo por fin –yo… tengo que irme- se volteo nuevamente para continuar su andar –Hiyori necesito un taxi y que traigan de mi casa mi pasaporte junto con una muda de ropa, yo me voy directo al aeropuerto. También quiero que le confirmes a mi cuñado el vuelo y la hora de partida.

-Akane- la detuvo Ranma colocándose frente a ella -¿qué está pasando?

Lo miró confundida por la pregunta, como sí no fuera obvio lo que estuviera ocurriendo –Hubo un accidente y Takeshi está en el hospital, tengo que ir a Londres.

-Te acompaño- le dijo moviéndose para tomarla de la mano pero Akane no le permitió hacerlo.

-Voy sola.

-Pero… ¿Akane?

-No Ranma, necesito ir de inmediato y tu serías un estorbo- dijo esto sin detenerse dejándolo atrás.

Ranma la vio cruzar el salón y luego salir por la puerta principal de este con dirección a la calle junto con Hiyori, las siguió para tratar de detenerla de nueva cuenta pero ya las estaba esperando un auto negro que supuso era el taxi Hiyori había pedido mientras hablaban.

-Akane- detuvo la puerta del vehículo cuando ella entró -¿qué haces?

-Debo ir Ranma ¿no entiendes?- le gritó cerrando con fuerza la puerta y Ranma se quedo fuera del vehículo viéndola partir.

-¿Ranma?- le llamó Ryoga

-No sé qué ha pasado Ryoga- dijo girándose para verlo.

-Ranma- le dijo Ryoga colocando una mano sobre su hombro –Akane ¿se fue a ver a Takeshi? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-¿Aclararon las cosas? ¿Están juntos?

Ranma lo miró sin decir nada y luego camino de regreso al salón –será mejor regresar hasta que el evento termine, ya pensaré que hacer.

Unas horas más tarde Akane salía del baño del aeropuerto con unos jeans y una camiseta roja y una sudadera del mismo color; cargando en uno de los brazos el vestido que horas atrás había usado para el baile de inauguración.

-Akane- le llamó Hiyori que seguía vestida con el elegante vestido de noche –dame tu vestido, yo lo llevare a la tintorería.

-Muchas gracias Hiyori- luego tomó de su asistente un bolso donde llevaba otra muda de ropa y sus documentos personales.

-Akane… disculpa que te pregunte esto pero ¿qué piensas hacer con el señor Saotome?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que ha llamado un par de veces a tu teléfono pero no le quise responder- dijo mostrándole el móvil donde marcaba no solo un par de llamadas perdidas sino al menos diez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me tarde en el baño?- preguntó desorientada.

-Más de media hora, incluso entre para preguntarte si te ayudaba pero no me respondiste.

-Es que yo… no sé, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

De pronto un alto parlante emitió un sonido para llamar la atención –_Pasajeros del vuelo 984 de Air France con destino a Londres pueden comenzar a abordar en la sala G_-

-Akane es hora de que abordes- le indicó Hiyori guiándola hasta las salas. Ella había comprado también un pasaje para poder hacerle compañía mientras esperaban.

-Voy a apagar el teléfono ahora, en cuanto llegue te avisaré ¿llamaste ya a mi cuñado para avisarle en que vuelo voy a llegar?- preguntó Akane

-Sí, no te preocupes- luego la abrazó –ten cuidado.

-Gracias- respondió Akane cerrando sus ojos mientras terminaba de abrazar a su asistente. Después se separó de ella y caminó hasta la puerta de acceso.

-¿Akane?- preguntó Hiyori haciendo que ella se volteara para verla -¿qué le digo al señor Saotome si me pregunta por ti?

Se detuvo un instante y se giró para ver a su asistente a la distancia. _¿Qué decirle a Ranma? ¿Al señor Saotome?_, meditó Akane. Abrió un poco los labios y le dijo en tono calmado –Nada.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Abril, 2010_

-_Señor Saotome le llama el señor Hibiki_- anunció al teléfono una voz femenina.

-Gracias Sakura- respondió -¿Ryoga?

_-Hola Ranma._

-¿Qué averiguaste?

_-No mucho, el arquitecto Sato paga muy bien para mantener la vida de sus hijos en privado, lo único que sé es que salieron de Londres hace un par de semanas y que al parecer la salud de él sigue delicada._

-Maldita sea.

_-Tranquilo Ranma, la vamos a encontrar_.

-¿De Hiyori no has obtenido nada?

-_No, incluso ha dejado de aceptar mis invitaciones a salir por todo esto_.

-Lo lamento Ryoga.

_-No te preocupes… bueno si no hay algo más será mejor que te deje voy a revisar unos documentos para nuestra participación en el próximo torneo_.

-Está bien.

_-Ranma… deberías concentrarte en tus prácticas_.

-Sí, no te preocupes hoy es mi último día en la oficina, de todo se va a encargar Sora.

Luego de colgar con Ryoga se levantó de su asiento hasta el librero donde había colocado varias fotografías su madre, entre todas había un par que adoraba y le ponían de buen humor siempre que las veía.

Una era una copia de la que su madre conservaba en su casa, estaban los Tendo y sus padres posando frente a un hotel típico. Había sido un viaje muy extraño, como siempre, en donde se habían tenido que enfrentar a unos fantasmas. Akane posaba junto a él abrazada ligeramente a su brazo. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que sintió cuando ella hizo aquel movimiento cuando uno de los fantasmas salió a través de la puerta que estaba atrás de ellos.

La otra fotografía era la última que les habían tomado, ambos estaban bailando en el evento de inauguración. Ella lo veía a él, sonriente, sonrojada y él la miraba completamente embobado. Fue una fotografía que Ryoga pudo rescatar de la agencia de publicidad.

Un mes después de que Akane partiera a Londres, Kaito les comunicó que ella había renunciado y que le asignarían a otra persona para darle continuidad a la campaña.

Ranma le dio todo el poder a Ryoga sobre la campaña, se dedicó a buscarla dejando por fuera a ambas familias. Ni sus padres sabían lo que había ocurrido y mucho menos las hermanas de ella. Desde aquella noche no había hablado con Akane y eso lo mataba, sabía que estaba bien por rumores que había conseguido Ryoga de Hiyori. Ya que de lo contrario hubiera sido como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Estuvo tentado a viajar en varias ocasiones a Londres pero no se atrevía a hacerlo sin saber en donde exactamente se encontraba.

-¡Ay Akane! ¿Dónde estás mi amor?

* * *

_Mayo, 2010_

-Bienvenidos al campeonato nacional de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre, este año contamos con un acto de apertura que nos honra presentar pues se trata de nada más y nada menos que el famoso Ranma Saotome. Como saben este año no participará más que como patrocinador de dos prometedores talentos- anuncio un hombre al micrófono en medio del escenario.

En los vestidores estaban Ranma y Ryoga afinando los últimos detalles para su salida al escenario.

-¿Estás listo Ranma?- preguntó Ryoga poniéndose de pie mientras veía a Ranma terminar de calentar para subir al escenario.

-Sí- respondió colocándose la bata de color rojo sobre el torso desnudo.

-Te ves bien hermano, pero creo que debiste haber usado el uniforme completo.

-Estoy bien así, además esto ayudará a crearnos publicidad- contestó animado señalando su trabajado cuerpo.

-Nunca cambias Saotome, sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre- rió animado Ryoga mientras tomaba un par de botellas de bebida energética y caminaba fuera del vestidor – ¿sabes? escuche que Kazuo no va a participar este año en el torneo japonés.

-¿Y esa novedad?

-Dicen que ha tenido problemas en China con algunos negocios.

-Él siempre está metido en problemas.

-Hablando de problemas ¿no te ha llamado de nuevo Sayumi?

-Ni la menciones, mira que llamar en la madrugada y en ese estado… está cayendo muy bajo esa mujer. Me da lástima.

Dejaron a un lado su conversación cuando escucharon el nombre de Ranma en el alto parlante.

-Bueno, llegó la hora del espectáculo- anuncio Ranma quitándose la bata para dársela a Ryoga una vez salieron del túnel que daba hasta el escenario y corrió hasta el centro de este para de inmediato realizar algunas catas en el aire.

El público gritaba alegre junto con algunas porras de fondo, sobre todo de los diversos clubes de fans femeninos que brincaban animosas en las gradas.

Después entraron varios hombres, vestidos en rojo y negro para combatir contra Ranma, la exhibición sería solo de contacto, nada de armas.

Una hora y media después de haber salido al escenario Ranma agradecía la participación de los diversos hombres con reverencias, después Ryoga subió para entregarle la bata y un micrófono.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros- saludó Ranma secándose un poco el sudor de la frente con una toalla que le acercó Ryoga –quiero agradecerles su presencia y espero que disfruten los combates que habrá esta noche, recuerden apoyar a nuestras jóvenes procesas de Sao Aka.

Una vez terminado de hablar caminó fuera del escenario, siguiendo a Ryoga rumbo a los vestidores.

-¿Qué tal estuve?- preguntó Ranma ahora limpiándose el sudor del torso.

-Bien… normal… nada extraordinario Saotome- le dijo Ryoga ofreciéndole una botella de bebida energética.

-Eres un envidioso P-chan- respondió sonriendo.

-Deja de decirme así, hace años que dejé de ser P-chan.

-Pues sí, pero el nombre te quedaba muy bien.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó lanzándole una patada que fácilmente esquivó Ranma.

-Haha eres igual de lento que siempre P… P… P… P-chan- canturreo su apodo mientras corría en dirección al vestidor seguido por Ryoga.

De pronto se detuvo en seco cuando la vio ahí sentada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y malestar.

-Sayumi- habló Ryoga cuando entró al vestidor.

-Hola Ranma- respondió ella poniéndose de pie –yo… es que… necesito de tu ayuda.

Ranma la miró, con precaución se acercó a ella y esta de inmediato se lanzó sobre él. Ranma trató de deshacer el agarre pero le fue imposible, Sayumi había comenzado a sollozar -¿qué? No entiendo nada ¿qué te pasa?

Sayumi se separó un poco de él –es que… yo…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy embarazada.

Ryoga se acercó a su amigo -¿Cómo? ¿Ranma?- preguntó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos a su amigo.

Este parecía haber captado la sorpresa de su amigo –no, no, no, espera Ryoga no es mío, te lo puedo asegurar.

-No, no es tuyo Ranma- siguió sollozando Sayumi.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Ryoga

-¿Importa quién es el padre?- respondió Sayumi de forma defensiva.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí Sayumi? No entiendo en que te puedo ayudar yo si no es hijo mío y tú y yo no somos nada- preguntó Ranma incrédulo de esa confesión.

-Si Kazuo se entera me matará, ayúdame a quedarme en Japón.

-Olvídalo Sayumi, yo tengo mis propios problemas y no quiero tener un pleito con Kazuo.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, tú tienes dinero suficiente para esconderme- le dijo poniéndose de rodillas abrazada a una de sus piernas –por favor Ranma, tienes buen corazón.

-Mi buen corazón no te importó años atrás cuando te pedí ayuda para librarme de tu hermano ¿no?

-Por favor, no quiero perder a mi hijo, te juro que he cambiado, haré lo que me pidas.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó Ryoga agachándose para levantar a Sayumi

Ranma la veía con una mezcla de odio y lástima, ¿qué hacer? Ella no se había tentado el corazón cuando le pidió ayuda para regresar a Japón años atrás, antes de pagar su deuda con Kazuo.

-¡Ah!- gritó frustrado golpeando una de las bancas de madera que estaban cerca.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Noviembre, 2012_

-Haz estado muy callado- declaró Sayumi mientras le daba un bocado a Ryuji -¿te sientes bien?

-Yo… lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que… ¿de qué?- preguntó Ranma tomando un bocado de fruta.

-¿Qué si te sientes bien?

Ranma alzó los ojos del plato para toparse con los ojos castaños de Sayumi –dime… ¿ya has terminado los trámites para tu nacionalidad?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Sayumi… es que…

-Ya, no hace falta- le dijo levantándose para abrazarlo por la espalda -¿quién es ella?

Ranma se sorprendió de aquel gesto.

-Prometiste que nos separaríamos en cuanto te lo pidiera ¿no es verdad?- esquivó su pregunta acariciando con fuerza los brazos que lo rodeaban, ese gesto era muy de su madre y Sayumi ya lo había aprendido muy bien.

-Sí- suspiró derrotada. En el fondo de su corazón había anhelado que tras estar juntos tantos meses y haber pasado por tantas cosas él sedería sus sentimientos a ella. Sabía que él estaba aún perdidamente enamorado de su prometida de adolescencia ¿qué tenía ella? –y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

-Gracias- sonrió Ranma.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Emocionados de que ya solo queda un capítulo? Ya saben qué hacer, dejen sus reviews mis queridos lectores :)**


	22. Cuando nos encontremos ¿me reconocerás?

**Bueno pues este es el capítulo final, aunque aún falta el epílogo. Espero lograr darle un final digno a esta historia. **

**Comentarios: este capítulo está inspirado con el fondo musical de "Speak up" de Pop ETC. Casi todo el capítulo, así que pueden ponerla una y otra vez jajaja.**

**La última parte… (Se darán cuenta de cuál es) está inspirada con el fondo musical "Let me love you, until you learn to love yourself" versión Glee [necesariamente tiene que ser esta versión o no tendrá el mismo efecto]**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**-Cuando nos encontremos ¿me reconocerás?-**

_Noviembre, 2012_

Unos pasos veloces recorrían el largo pasillo del aeropuerto haciendo que las personas que caminaban sobre este se movieran de forma torpe mientras él corría abriéndose paso sin importar que o quien tuviera que ser desplazado.

-Señor, no puede pasar- le detuvo una encargada de seguridad.

-Claro que puedo, aquí está mi boleto de avión y no traigo nada que documentar ni que revisar- respondió Ranma alzando los brazos tras entregar el pase de abordaje.

-Está bien, pase- le respondió y él tomó el pase para seguir corriendo.

Su respiración era forzada pero qué importancia tenía eso cuando había un objetivo fijo. Alcanzó a ver su cabello a la distancia, largo, recogido en una coleta alta.

-¡Akane!- le gritó- ¡Akane!- volvió a llamarla cuando ella no se giró.

Entonces solo cuando él estuvo justo tras ella esta se volteo para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sosteniendo una pequeña valija en la mano.

-Akane, no, esta vez no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te aleje de mí.

-Ranma… ¿qué haces?- preguntó cansada llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

-No me importa nada, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas y sabes bien que debemos estar juntos.

-Ranma… jamás hemos tenido una relación estable, en todos estos años no hemos realmente estado juntos nunca, han sido días que a lo mucho suma una semana en total lo que objetivamente ha sido nuestra relación. ¿No estás cansado de ese estira y afloja?

-Estoy cansado de no tenerte a mi lado, de cometer tontería tras tontería, de hacer cosas por impulsos equivocados. Te quiero en mi vida, por siempre.

Akane lo miró incrédula, sentía el cuerpo de gelatina y nada respondía como debía hacerlo. Quería acercarse y darle un tremendo golpe por idiota pero a la vez no podía evitar las ganas que tenía de besarlo. Así era cuando Ranma estaba frente a ella, un amor y un odio al mismo tiempo, como cuando se conocieron.

-Tienes razón Ranma- comentó una voz tras Akane e hizo que ambos dejaran de mirarse para ponerle atención.

-¿Takeshi?- preguntó Ranma sorprendido al verlo ahí, no había reparado en su presencia.

**-Inicio de Flashback—**

Bajó del auto con los nervios a flor de piel, estaba nervioso, como no lo había estado en años. Caminó hasta la puerta principal y se quedó ahí, de pie, mirando como idiota el letrero que ya se veía agrietado y viejo.

-Parece que si han pasado los años- se dijo a sí mismo mientras tocaba algunas grietas y la pintura desgastada con cuidado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa. Un hombre, vestido de azul, con unas gafas lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Te ves muy diferente Ranma ¿quieres pasar?

Asintió sin decir nada y camino tras Tofu.

-Akane no está aquí, paso la noche con Nabiki- le aclaró Tofu sin dejar de caminar hasta la puerta de la casa.

-No vine a buscar a Akane, necesito hablar con Kasumi- respondió sin parecer sorprendido. Ya sabía que ella no estaba ahí.

-Ya veo, pasa por favor- habló Tofu cuando terminó de cambiarse los zapatos por los de casa –sígueme, está en la cocina.

-Como siempre- comentó Ranma con una sonrisa al evocar recuerdos de una Kasumi más joven preparando todo para alimentar a los Tendo y a su familia.

Ambos entraron a la cocina, Kasumi se giró al escuchar más de un par de pies pero tampoco se sorprendió mucho de ver ahí a Ranma.

-¿Cómo estas Ranma?- preguntó amablemente –Akane no está aquí.

-Fue lo mismo que le dije- agregó Tofu –pero viene a hablar contigo así que los dejo solos.

-No, espera- lo detuvo Ranma de la muñeca –también me gustaría hablar contigo, necesito su guía.

El matrimonio se miró entre sí con algo de preocupación, luego miraron a Ranma quien bajo la vista al instante. Parecía un niño pequeño que sabía se había metido en problemas y esperaba su castigo.

-¿Quieres un poco de té Ranma?- le preguntó cariñosamente Kasumi mientras Tofu le daba un golpecito en el brazo y lo acercaba a una de las sillas que había en la mesa de la cocina.

-Gracias- respondió tomando asiento seguido por Tofu.

-Y bien… ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó Tofu mientras recibía de Kasumi un par de tazas con té.

-Pues yo quería saber… quería saber cómo es que ustedes han conseguido mantenerse juntos después de tantos años.

-Bueno…- comenzó a hablar Kasumi mientras tomaba asiento colocando su taza de té sobre la mesa- no es una tarea simple, es algo que requiere un acuerdo mutuo y que se debe construir y renovar y…

Ranma la miró con ojos de preocupación, a Tofu le pareció una reacción muy comprensible que como hombre entendía a la perfección.

-A mí también me costó mucho trabajo entender como transmitir mis sentimientos a la persona que más amo en esta vida- sonrió tomando la mano de Kasumi –Ranma, tú siempre has estado enamorado de Akane ¿no es verdad?

-No, al principio solo me simpatizaba, admito que concordaba con el resto de los chicos al pensar que era bonita… pero creo que el momento en el que me di cuenta que la amaba fue la primera vez que pensé perderla.

-¿Eso cuando fue?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad Kasumi.

-Cuando Shampoo me quito de sus recuerdos, pensé que la había perdido, pensé que ella al no recordarme daría por terminado nuestro compromiso. En ese instante, al saberme libre de ella, me di cuenta de que no quería serlo, que me aterraba la simple idea de no pasar mi vida a su lado.

De nuevo Tofu y Kasumi se miraron, esta vez fue Kasumi quien acaricio las manos de Ranma entre las suyas.

-¿Porqué desde que regresaste de China no luchaste por ella como cuando eran jóvenes?- preguntó lo que siempre había rondado por su mente con relación a su hermana y su prometido.

Alzó sus ojos de las manos de Kasumi –porque… porque yo… no quería que la lastimaran por mi culpa. A Akane ya la habían lastimado una vez, por mí.

-¿Te sientes culpable por lo que pasó entre ella y Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi?- preguntó Kasumi para tratar de comprender que pasaba por la mente de Ranma.

-Es que fue mi culpa, si yo les hubiera dejado en claro que la sortija era para Akane…- respondió mirando a los ojos a Kasumi –ellas no me hubieran seguido hasta aquí. Me confié, me confié en que Akane podría defenderse también. Jamás imaginé que Kodashi lanzaría polvos para inmovilizarla y mucho menos que al tratar de esquivar las armas de Shampoo se tropezaría con una de las espátulas de Ukyo… yo fui descuidado, deje que la lastimaran y… yo…

-Fue un accidente Ranma- comentó Tofu colocando una mano sobre su hombro –Akane era una chica muy fuerte, ella era capaz de defenderse sola.

-Ellas eran más fuertes, debí haberles puesto un alto cuando me encontraron en el centro escogiendo la sortija.

-Deja de pensar en el "debí" Ranma, mi hermana siempre te ha amado, de lo contrario no te hubiera perdonado tantas veces tu ausencia y tampoco hubiera terminado su compromiso con Takeshi- le dijo Kasumi en tono severo -¿dónde está el gran Ranma Saotome? Tú siempre protegiste a mi hermana porque la amabas pero tu ausencia y tu distanciamiento no le iban a ayudar en nada.

Ranma parpadeo un par de veces antes de hablar, tenía razón en todo, durante años había evadido realmente hacer algo desinteresado para Akane porque se creía con derechos sobre ella y eso le daba cierta seguridad, pero tras lo ocurrido en el baile de inauguración esa confianza se había esfumado y se resigno el haberla perdido; aunque en el fondo jamás se había resignado en verdad.

–Siempre ha estado aquí- dijo en voz alta llevándose una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón.

-¡Por fin!- gritó Kasumi levantándose.

Ranma se levantó y los abrazó a ambos, luego salió de la cocina rumbo a la puerta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Akane quiere estar sola- habló Kasumi mientras se acercaba a él.

-No lo sé- respondió mientras se cambiaba los zapatos –iré a buscarla donde Nabiki.

-¿Sabes donde vive Nabiki?

-Cierto… ¿podrías darme su dirección?

Kasumi sonrió –por supuesto que sí. Corrió de nuevo dentro de la casa y tomó la primera libreta que tenía a la mano, anotó la dirección y le entregó el papel a Ranma –suerte cuñado.

Ranma sonrió confiado cuando Kasumi le despidió y salió corriendo hacia su automóvil.

El matrimonio le despidió desde la entrada principal -¿crees que le irá bien?- preguntó Tofu abrazando a su esposa por el hombro. Kasumi se giró para sonreírle a su esposo –no tengo dudas.

Ranma piso hasta el fondo el acelerador de su auto, trato de contactar a Akane o a Nabiki con su celular pero nada.

-¿Diga?- respondió su teléfono.

_-Hola Ranma, no he podido localizar tampoco al esposo de Nabiki._

-Gracias Ryoga, cualquier cosa seguimos en contacto.

_-Suerte Ranma._

Después de una hora conduciendo llegó a las afueras de Nerima, al barrio de Suginami. Encontró con facilidad el edificio donde vivía Nabiki junto con su, ahora esposo. Estacionó el auto y bajo corriendo hasta los timbres acotados en un extremo de la entrada principal, marcó el 8 pero nada, volvió a marcarlo con desespero y tras varios intentos por fin una voz conocida.

_-¿Quién es?_

-Hola Nabiki, soy yo, Ranma ¿está Akane?

_-¡Ah! Tardaste mucho en llegar Ranma, no pude retenerla más tiempo y se fue con Takeshi._

-¿A dónde?- preguntó buscando su teléfono para marcar de nuevo el número de Akane.

_-Al aeropuerto Ranma… Akane se va a ir… ¿Ranma?_

Nabiki camino hasta la ventana y se asomó, vio como un auto negro se daba la vuelta para tomar la avenida más próxima.

-Suerte cuñado- dijo en voz alta Nabiki sin poder evitar sonreír, acariciando un poco su aún pequeño vientre.

**-Fin de Flashback—**

-Ta… Takeshi- hablo Akane cuando lo vio acercarse a Ranma haciéndola a un lado.

-Admito que toda la historia de su romance suena… descabellada e irreal, que parecía una treta de Akane cuando me la contó pero ahora… al verte aquí…- se detuvo Takeshi.

-¿Qué? Entiéndelo, la amo y ella es mi prometida desde antes de que naciéramos así que te debe quedar muy claro que nadie la va a alejar de mí.

-¿Eso piensas?- preguntó Akane con decepción en su cara – ¿que soy de tu propiedad solo porque nuestros padres nos comprometieron?

-¡Claro que no! Yo te amo ¿no lo puedes entender?

-El amor no es una condición que se impone Ranma.

-Nadie me lo ha impuesto ¿lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo?

-Creo que él que debería comprender las cosas eres tú Ranma- se acercó Takeshi para separar a Akane de la cercanía de Ranma.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi prometida!- le gritó Ranma arrebatándole a Akane.

-¿Quieres pelea? Bien- respondió Takeshi colocándose en posición de combate.

-Perfecto- atino a expresar Ranma soltando a Akane y respondiendo a la posición.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Akane haciendo que ambos chicos dejaran la tensión y se giraran para verla.

De pronto el alto parlante sonó – _Pasajeros del vuelo 541 de All Nippon Airways con destino a París pueden comenzar a abordar en la sala K_ –

-Ese es mi vuelo- dijo calmada volteando a ver toda la gente que se había detenido para mirar el espectáculo que habían dado –les voy a decir algo a los dos- comenzó mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su maleta.

Se giró a ver a Ranma –siempre has estado en mi corazón, eres parte de el… pero yo no quiero ser parte del tuyo si solo me puedes ver como una posesión que debes tener…

Ranma trato de hablar pero ella lo detuvo con una seña –déjame terminar por favor… yo sé que me amas, que aprendiste a amarme pero a veces no es suficiente sentirlo Ranma- terminó de decir y luego se acercó a él para abrazarlo – a veces es necesario creerlo, vivirlo y dejar ir.

Tanto Ranma como Takeshi abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de los actos y palabras de Akane, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

Luego se volteo a ver a Takeshi, tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella y le sonrió –tú te enamoraste de una Akane incompleta, por eso te libero del compromiso Takeshi, yo no puedo amarte como lo mereces.

-A… Akane…- como Ranma trato también de hablar Takeshi pero de igual forma Akane lo detuvo.

-No por favor- sonrió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos –no es justo Takeshi, tu siempre fuiste sincero conmigo y yo no fui capaz de confiarte mucho de mí porque esa parte que no te podía entregar le pertenecerá siempre a Ranma- dijo girándose un poco para ver a los ojos al mencionado.

Beso las manos de Takeshi y lo soltó, después se limpio las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Bien- dijo tratando de sonar más animada –esto es lo que va a pasar, yo me iré a París a trabajar en la agencia que solía llevarle la publicidad a Kanna Grey, después de los 4 meses que voy a estar ahí me mudaré a alguna parte del mundo pero no sabrán a donde. Sin embargo sé que uno de los dos me buscará, a pesar de lo que les he dicho- sonrió de medio lado –el indicado irá por mí hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y yo le estaré esperando. Hasta luego.

Terminó de hablar acercándose a cada uno para darle un beso en los labios.

Los dos chicos la vieron darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta de abordaje, no se giró, no se detuvo. Simplemente se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Un año después…_

De nuevo un alto le detuvo, así que aprovechó para arreglarse las gafas de sol. Vio de reojo que el verde ya se había puesto y cambio la velocidad para avanzar. Iba escuchando música y cantando, como siempre, a todo pulmón. Agradecía esos días en los que podía escaparse en solitario a la playa para despejar su mente.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y accionó el manos libres.

-¿Sí?

_-¿Cómo estás? ¿No te interrumpo?_

-¡Hola Nabiki! Claro que no me interrumpes, voy manejando ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está la pequeña Natsuki?

_-Muy bien, hoy ha comenzado a gatear y tengo que estar tras ella todo el tiempo._

-Hahaha me gustaría ver eso.

_-Ranma… recibí un correo de Takeshi._

-Déjame detenerme, no quiero causar un accidente- dijo riendo y haciéndose a un lado para estacionarse -¿me decías?

_-Pues… pensó haber encontrado el paradero de Akane pero nada. Sigue buscándola Ranma._

-¿Te dijo algo más?

_-Ranma no entiendo porque sí tú la encontraste desde que regresó a Japón no has ido por ella._

-Ya lo habíamos hablado Nabiki, ella necesitaba tiempo y yo también, tiempo para demostrarle que lo que siento por ella no es meramente a causa del compromiso impuesto.

_-Extraño a mi hermana ¿sabes? Quisiera que conociera a su sobrina._

-Todo a su debido tiempo Nabiki, ahora te dejo, prometo llevarle muchos juguetes a Natsuki mañana que los visite. ¿A qué hora es la comida?

_-Hahaha a las 4, como todos los sábados Ranma._

-Cierto, pero sabes que siempre me gusta preguntar por si algún día deciden cambiar la hora.

_-En un año jamás la hemos cambiado._

-Cuídate, un abrazo para Kosuke y un beso a Natsuki- dijo colgando y dobló la esquina para entrar al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía en Koto.

Después de que Akane se fuera finalizó el trámite de divorcio con Sayumi, quien viajó al sur del país junto con Ryuji. Seguía en contacto con ella por teléfono o correo para saber del pequeño.

Y durante unos meses había pensado mudarse a la casa que tenía en la playa pero sabía que esa casa tenía demasiados recuerdos, buenos y malos y era mejor deshacerse de ella si quería avanzar, así que la había vendido. Pero como aún amaba el mar se fue de Nerima para vivir en el barrio de Koto.

Ryoga se encargaba de la mayor parte del negocio, a veces viajaban juntos a China para ver a Mousse y a veces organizaban ambos exhibiciones para que Ranma participara y generara publicidad.

Cuando pasaron los 4 meses que Akane mencionó pasaría en París pensó en buscarla de inmediato, pero una vocecita interna le hizo reflexionarlo. Primero debía cambiar él para poder ir por ella, porque él la buscaría, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Un par de meses después llegó el primero, de varios correos, por parte de Takeshi a Nabiki. Pero como Ranma había logrado retomar un vínculo familiar y amistoso genuino con las hermanas Tendo de inmediato Nabiki no dudo en contárselo.

Al inicio eran correos breves, pero con el paso de las semanas se volvieron extensos y confidentes. Takeshi la había comenzado a buscar un mes después del primer correo que le hizo llegar a Nabiki, tal vez creía que ella podría tener información que le facilitara encontrarla.

Ninguna de las hermanas Tendo sabía nada, pese a eso para Ranma fue muy fácil dar con ella. ¿La causa? Los claveles. Una vez al mes había claveles frescos en la tumba de Ryuji.

Desde la primera vez que los vio supo que solamente ella podría hacer eso con religiosa devoción. Así que Ryoga le había ayudado a localizarla en Japón, estaba en Sapporo trabajando como maestra de diseño en una pequeña escuela de modas. Pero nunca se había atrevido a verla ni de lejos.

_Algún día_, pensaba para sí mismo sin dejar de ver las fotos que su madre había colocado por todo el departamento. Fotografías de sus padres, de sus amigos como Ryoga y Ukyo. Fotografías de los torneos, de China, de Mousse, de Shampoo. Incluso una pequeña foto en donde salía con Sayumi y Ryuji frente a un templo. Y las dos fotos que más amaba, aquellas que solían adornar su oficina y que eran de ella, del amor de su vida.

Levantó la foto donde se veían mutuamente, de un baile de años atrás.

-Algún día Akane, iré por ti- Sonrió sin dejar de verla solamente a ella.

**Fin**

* * *

**Quiero comentarles que esta historia, desde un inicio se trató de un romance dramático, por eso debía haber lágrima remi de por medio jajaja.**

**Espero les haya gustado, que haya cumplido con sus expectativas y quiero agradecerles el apoyo a todos aquellos seguidores. Crean en mí cuando les digo que todos sus reviews son tomados en cuenta para la continuación de mis historias.**


	23. Lo haría todo de nuevo

**Quiero agradecer a todos los seguidores, a los que sufrieron con Akane y odiaron a Ranma a ratos, a los que se reconciliaron después con Ranma y odiaron a Sayumi, y también a los que amaron a Takeshi. A todos gracias. **

**Este capítulo tiene los siguientes fondos musicales; "Cover your tracks" de A boy and his kite, "Aishiteru" de Monkey Majik.**

**Para la última parte (ustedes sabrán cual es jaja) "Again" de Bruno Mars ft. Natasha Bedingfield **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**-Lo haría todo de nuevo-**

_Noviembre, 2012_

Ambos chicos miraban al frente, veían sin poner mucha atención los aviones que pasaban y los que despegaban y los que arribaban.

El alto parlante emitió un sonido conocido para llamar la atención – _Pasajeros del vuelo 214 de British Airways con destino a Londres pueden comenzar a abordar en la sala F-_

-Ese es mi vuelo- comento Takeshi sin moverse. Ranma no respondió y el chico se volvió para ofrecerle su mano como despedida –buena suerte.

Ranma lo miró de reojo y le devolvió la despedida estrechando su mano – ¿significa que te has dado por vencido?

-Yo más bien pienso que el tiempo lo dirá. Hasta pronto- sonrió un poco y camino con dirección al pasillo central para dirigirse a su sala de abordaje.

Ranma siguió mirando por la ventana cuando comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, se giró para ver si alcanzaba a Takeshi.

-¡Hey! ¡Takeshi!- le gritó sobre el pasillo cuando lo vio a la distancia, el chico se giró y miró extrañado a Ranma –yo no me he dado por vencido, entiéndelo Akane es mi destino.

Takeshi solo sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino.

-Ella es mi destino- se repitió a si mismo mientras se tocaba el pecho, el dolor comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte. No, no era un dolor, era un vacio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Un año…_

… _y 8 meses después._

El sol se alzaba por lo más alto en el cielo, el calor que irradiaba era delicioso, cada poro de su piel se nutría de aquella sensación cálida del sol de verano. Luego quitó su vista del libro que tenía entre las manos para contemplar las flores de cerezo que había sobre su cabeza, propiedad del árbol en donde estaba recargada la silla de playa.

-Señora Saotome ¿quiere un helado?- preguntó una voz masculina a su lado. Ella sonrió y se giró para ver por debajo de su sombrero al dueño de aquella voz –gracias Ryoga, uno de limón estaría bien.

Estiró sus piernas a lo largo de la silla de playa y levanto los brazos para hacer lo mismo con pereza.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó cuando el chico se acercó a ella con un plato pequeño lleno de helado de limón.

-Son las 2 de la tarde- respondió mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-¿A qué hora llega el avión?

-Hasta las 7, aún tenemos tiempo suficiente ¿terminó de revisar los documentos que le di?- preguntó haciendo una seña al libro contable que tenía a un lado.

-Sí, creo que todo está en orden.

-Me alegra que usted se haya quedado con la parte administrativa de la empresa, es mucho más agradable trabajar con usted que con su testarudo hijo.

-Mi hijo no está en estos momentos para trabajar, tiene una misión más importante Ryoga- respondió sonriéndole antes de tomar el primer bocado del helado.

* * *

Se miraba las manos nerviosa, no… más bien analizaba las sortijas que encajaban a la perfección en ambas manos. Luego sintió un escalofrío y cerró los ojos cuando sintió un aliento cálido cerca de su oído izquierdo.

-Estás nerviosa- fue lo primero que escuchó -¿por qué?

Sonrió, tomando un poco de aire antes de abrir los ojos, luego se giró levemente para tomar con ambas manos el rostro que estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Y lo preguntas?

Un par de ojos azules se clavaron a mirar fascinados sus ojos color chocolate.

-Yo no estoy nervioso.

-Es muy diferente, tú eres el gallardo príncipe que fue a rescatar a la princesa.

-Vamos, tú jamás has sido una princesa a la que se tenga que rescatar.

-¡Ah! Señor, debería ser más amable con su esposa- respondió divertida dándole un par de ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Siempre soy amable, siempre lo he sido.

-Si claro, por eso tardaste tantos años en darte cuenta de que necesitas tenerme a tu lado para comportarte.

-Eso… lo supe desde que te conocí- la besó suavemente en los labios pasando una de sus manos sobre el pequeño, pero visiblemente ya abultado vientre de ella –yo creo que será una niña preciosa como tú.

-Espero que sí- rió ella mirando por la ventana –ya estamos llegando.

-Que bien, París es muy bonito en esta época del año.

-Me da gusto que hayas podido acompañarme, necesito vender ese departamento.

-Tranquila ¿recuerdas nuestra boda? Te prometí ser tu guardaespaldas noche y día ¿no es así?

Akane sonrió cerrando ligeramente los ojos en aquel gesto y luego recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

* * *

**R&A**

* * *

_Marzo, 2014_

Era finales de Marzo, había sido un día muy extraño desde temprano. No había sido nada soleado, por el contrario había amanecido bastante nublado y en todos los canales de noticias pronosticaban una lluvia de primavera.

-Hasta mañana Akane- le habló una chica de cabello castaño mientras salía del edificio apresuradamente a espaldas de Akane.

-Cuídate Hana- le despidió Akane alzando un poco el brazo, distraída de mirar las nubes por un segundo –yo creo que si va a llover, será mejor que tenga listo el paraguas.

Sacó del bolso que cruzaba su pecho un paraguas de color rojo con dibujos de pingüinos y justo entonces comenzó a llover, era una llovizna ligera.

-Tuve suerte de traer el paraguas- se dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba con dirección a su casa.

Primero había vivido en un departamento en el centro y con el paso de los meses había conseguido mudarse cerca de la escuela donde daba clases, a una casa pequeña. Tenía una vecina encantadora que era casi de su edad y que además le había enseñado uno que otro truco para mejorar sus habilidades como cocinera.

Además había conseguido trabajar a distancia para una agencia de publicidad de Tokio, ese ingreso adicional le ayudaba a guardar lo necesario en caso de tener que mudarse de forma imprevista. Por una extraña razón a veces sentía que vivía como una fugitiva. Aún así tenía que ir una vez al mes a Tokio para entregar informes, entonces aprovechaba para darse una vuelta a cierto lugar.

Se había cambiado un poco el look para pasar más desapercibida, nada importante en realidad, el cabello más corto, algunas mechas de color más claro, además de llevarlo ligeramente quebrado. Su vestimenta consistía más en jeans, playeras sencillas y chamarras de piel. Además su maquillaje ya no era tan sutil. Quien la conociera de antes no le reconocería de primera y de eso se trataba.

Mientras andaba decidió pasar a comprar algo preparado para la cena, su vecina no estaba en casa y ese día solo sería ella. Dobló la esquina y se encontró con la calle donde estaban todos los negocios de comida. Tras ordenar retomó su camino de vuelta a casa, ya empezaba a hacerse oscuro y la lluvia no cedía. Comenzó a sentir algunos escalofríos.

-Al menos compre sopa, aunque con este clima tendré que ca.. len.. tar… la…- se iba diciendo cuando un brillo extraño que colgaba en un extremo de un listón azul enredado alrededor de una rama a la distancia llamó su atención -¿qué será eso?- se acercó más. El árbol estaba justo frente a su casa y cuando estuvo frente al objeto dejó caer la bolsa con comida que llevaba.

Tomó el objeto que colgaba con cuidado jalando el listón de la rama, como si fuera peligroso o radioactivo -¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó buscando algo a su alrededor -¿dónde estás?- gritó notablemente perturbada de aquella situación.

-Eso te pertenece- escuchó una voz a su espalda haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco, la curiosidad le mataba pero tenía miedo de voltearse, tenía miedo de… ¿qué pasaría ahora?

-El día que lo compre estaba muy nervioso- continuó hablando aquella persona sin que ella se girara –yo no sabía exactamente cuánto era lo indicado gastar, había ahorrado mucho… sí, yo lo compre con mi propio dinero Akane.

Ella bajo la vista para analizar la sortija que tenía entre los dedos, por primera vez se dedicó a analizarla. Cierto que era sencilla, pero el diamante al centro era notablemente costoso. La voz continuó con el relato.

-Llegue a la tienda y la chica del mostrador se portó comprensiva, se notaba a la distancia que estaba nervioso y ella creía que era porque compraría ese anillo pero no era por eso… era porque no sabía si dirías que sí, si me aceptarías, quería…- se detuvo un momento para acercarse a ella y acomodarle unas hebras de cabello tras su oreja –quería hacerte comprender lo mucho que importas para mí, recordé lo emocionada que te habías visto meses antes cuando creíste que mi madre te había regalado un anillo que pensamos, ambos, era de compromiso, pero después pasó lo de la boda vendida y yo… yo no sabía si de verdad me perdonarías todo el daño que te había causado.

Akane… he comprendido que tu vida sin mí, de una u otra forma sería estable pero yo… mi amor… sin ti, sin ti no puedo respirar, me haces bien, me eres necesaria, me das seguridad y estabilidad pero sobre todo tu sola presencia, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu… tu me haces feliz. Akane yo subestime durante muchos años lo que haces tú por mí, di por hecho que tarde o temprano todo se arreglaría porque estábamos comprometidos por nuestros padres pero no me detuve a reparar que ellos solo nos presentaron, el resto debía venir de mí, de ti, de nosotros y…

Ella se giró de inmediato, con la sortija en las manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa en los labios –sabía que serías tú –dijo besándole sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, soltando la paraguas de sus manos para ocuparlas en rodear el cuello de él.

Ranma cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, la atrajo contra sí con fuerza y correspondió el beso con hambre. Cerró también los ojos y el mundo se convirtió en solo ellos. La lluvia les mojaba pero que importaba eso, ahí estaba ella entre sus brazos.

-Este es el lugar al que pertenezco- susurró ella separándose unos cuantos centímetros –entre tus brazos.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-¿Aprendiste la lección?

-Sin lugar a dudas, jamás te ocultaré ya nada.

-Yo también la aprendí Saotome. ¿Podrás perdonarme a mí también por no dejarte claro nunca nada?

-Basta ya de todo Akane. Aquí inicia nuestra vida juntos ¿está bien?

-Haha me parece bien… ¿y ahora qué?

-Bueno, pues ahora tenemos que buscar que comer porque acabas de derramar la sopa mi amor- sonrió Ranma tomando de sus manos la sortija –espera… esto debo hacerlo como es correcto. ¿Aceptarías nuevamente… casarte conmigo?

Akane lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él se iba colocando de rodillas y tomaba su mano izquierda para colocar la sortija –no- respondió ella haciendo que él perdiera la concentración y dejara de hacer lo que se disponía para mirarla sorprendido y mudo- ya no quiero estar comprometida contigo… quiero ser tu esposa ahora mismo.

Ranma se levantó, la alzo en brazos haciéndola girar –lo que tú quieras, lo que tú quieras, por siempre- volvió a besarla antes de colocarla en el piso –tú eres mi destino Akane Tendo.

La bajó con cuidado y tomándola de la mano corrió con ella hasta la siguiente cuadra donde estaba estacionado un auto deportivo negro. Le abrió la puerta y después corrió al lado del copiloto.

-Menos mal que estaba preparado- comento socarronamente sacando el teléfono celular.

-Que egocéntrico eres Ranma, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te aceptaba?

-El plan B era secuestrarte hasta hacerte entrar en razón- sonrió sin despegar el teléfono de su oído –Ryoga, necesito que me consigas un templo en media hora… me voy a casar con Akane- la miró al momento de decir aquello y luego encendió el motor –perfecto, iremos al hotel para cambiarnos. Consigue todo lo necesario –señorita Tendo espero que en esta ocasión prefiera nos casemos por el rito tradicional.

-Es precisamente lo que te iba a proponer- entrelazo su mano derecha con la izquierda de él. Afortunadamente el auto era automático y no necesitaría de esa mano.

El trayecto fue breve y a su llegada el servicio de valet recibió el automóvil. Ambos descendieron y entraron al lobby del lugar.

-Señor Saotome- se acercó un hombre a Ranma mirando extrañado a Akane.

-¿Si?- pregunto Ranma.

-Su socio me pidió avisarle que los están esperando a usted y a su prometida en las suites presidenciales.

-Vaya, con que Ryoga decidió reservar otra habitación, ven Akane- sonrió pasando de largo al encargado del lugar y tomando el primer ascensor libre.

-Eso fue grosero Ranma- comentó ella apretando más la mano de él –no importa la prisa que tengamos.

-Lo lamento amor pero tenemos media hora para estar listos, además no te preocupes que se le está pagando muy bien a este hotel.

Akane no tuvo tiempo en refunfuñar o debatir nada porque casi de inmediato habían llegado al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-Hola Akane- los recibió Ryoga cargando en brazos a un pequeño de un año cuando mucho, se acercó a ella para abrazarla- estas empapada, será mejor que tomes un baño rápido.

Ranma se acercó a Ryoga para sacudir el cabello del pequeño -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-¡Hola hermoso!- dijo emocionada Akane acariciando las mejillas del pequeño -¿es tuyo Ryoga?

-Tienen 40 minutos, tiempo suficiente- respondió Ryoga a Ranma y luego miró a Akane –sí, es mi pequeño Kento.

-¡Estoy… impresionada! ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Haha, no lo vas a creer- se adelantó Ranma a responder –Hiyori ¿puedes salir?

Una de las suites se abrió y una joven que Akane conocía muy bien salió de esta, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja –sí, sí, perfecto, necesito que tengan todo listo en una hora como máximo, es una cena...- se detuvo al ver a Akane y luego se giró para susurrar algo más -¡excelente!- dijo dando un pequeño brinco de felicidad.

-¿Hiyori? ¿De verdad?- preguntó Akane a Ranma

-Así es, después de que te fuiste ella y yo perdimos comunicación por obvias razones pero hace un par de años me la encontré en Hong Kong en un evento al que nos invitaron y bueno… ella es… y yo… y entonces…- no pudo hablar más Ryoga, una sonrisa boba se dibujo en su rostro.

-Ya entiendo, no hay más que decir- rió Akane. Ella estaba de por sí por las nubes y al ver que su ex asistente había tenido también su final feliz le hacía sentir bien, más que bien. Y ni que decir de Ryoga.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a tu suite Akane, ahí te ayudará Hiyori con todo lo que necesites. Las veremos en el templo en 40 minutos- comento Ryoga sonrojándose un poco por el comentario de Akane.

-Serán los 40 minutos más eternos- confesó Ranma soltando la mano de Akane de mala gana y viendo como era ella misma arrastrada por el brazo de Hiyori.

-Ven amigo, tenemos que ponerte decente- comento Ryoga aún con el pequeño en brazos caminando al lado opuesto de las chicas.

Dentro de la suite donde estaba resguardada Akane había un precioso _uchikake_ tradicional sobre la cama.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Hiyori acercándose a Akane que parecía haber perdido el habla –es de un exclusivo diseñador, lo conseguí tan pronto como Ryoga comenzó a buscar un templo. Fue tiempo record, pero tu prometido es uno de los hombres más importantes del Japón y para él no hay límites.

-Es… perfecto, aún si no fuera exclusivo Hiyori- habló en un hilo de voz Akane tocando con cuidado la tela del traje que estaba frente a sus ojos –yo… jamás creí que mi día terminaría así- dijo alzando la vista para ver la noche que caía sobre Sapporo.

-Ven, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo- comentó tomándola de ambos brazos y conduciéndola al cuarto de baño -¿pero que te has hecho en el cabello? Pregunto tocando unas de las mechas más claras.

-Hahaha necesitaba un cambio pero creo que con el cabello así de corto no podremos hacer mucho con relación al peinado tradicional.

-No te preocupes, solo te colocaré unas peinetas para sostener el sombrero. Además su boda será muy sencilla y nos haremos de la vista gorda con esos detallitos como el peinado tradicional- le guiño un ojo mientras se separaba de ella para buscar toallas limpias.

Akane sonrió quitándose la chamarra gris de piel y la bufanda empapada –será mejor que tome una ducha rápida, estoy helada.

* * *

-Vamos Ranma, tenemos que irnos ya- comento Ryoga en la puerta de la suite arreglado con un kimono tradicional de color oscuro.

De la suite salió un estilizado Ranma, vestido elegantemente con un kimono negro y gris, revisó nuevamente el _haori_ y el cinturón _obi_ con la mirada curiosa de Ryoga sobre él.

-¿Listo? ¡Vamos Ranma! Las chicas están por salir y no puedes ver a la novia antes de llegar al templo por favor- suplicó Ryoga –estas bien Ranma.

-Perdón, estoy nervioso ¿sí?

La conversación se escuchaba perfectamente al otro lado de la suite donde estaba Hiyori ayudando a Akane a prepararse.

-¿Ranma nervioso?- preguntó Hiyori –eso sí será interesante de ver.

-Hahaha está usando el mismo tono de voz que cuando nos íbamos a casar hace años- río Akane mirándose al espejo una vez más para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien colocado –creo que estoy lista- anuncio mirando a Hiyori acercarse.

-Estas preciosa Akane ¿estás nerviosa?- preguntó terminando de arreglar un detallito del cabello que se asomaba rebelde por debajo del sombrero.

-Sí, más que hace años- sonrió recordando aquel momento, cuando Ranma había entrado de repente gritando su nombre en su habitación –es una pena que nuestra familia no esté presente y sobre todo… nuestros padres- unas lágrimas amenazaban con agruparse en sus ojos pero Hiyori rápidamente se acerco con un pañuelo para quitarlas.

-Vamos amiga, no llores sea donde sea que estén ahora ellos los están viendo y están felices de que por fin tras tantos años vayan a unir sus vidas y esta vez para siempre y por voluntad propia.

-Gracias- sonrió Akane a Hiyori

-Será mejor irnos también, los chicos ya deben haber salido del hotel.

Akane se giró cargando graciosa con ambas manos un poco de la tela del _uchikake_ para poder caminar sin problemas de tropezarse. Caminó mirando su reflejo de reojo, toda vestida de blanco, a punto de casarse por bien con la persona que su padre destino como su prometido mucho antes de nacer.

Habían pasado por tanto. Absurdos escenarios de recuerdos del pasado cruzaron por su mente mientras subía al elevador. Recordó la siguiente noche a la boda fallida, donde habían platicado como buenos amigos y no como prometidos.

Cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Ranma estaba sentado en el tejado, mirando las estrellas como siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba un rato a solas. Ella había subido para respirar solamente, dentro de la casa se sentía asfixiada, no tenía idea de que él estaba ahí en ese momento así que cuando lo vio trato de darse la vuelta y regresar pero él ya la había visto.

-¡Akane!- dijo con sorpresa –no, no te vayas.

-Yo… no quería molestar, solo quería tomar algo de aire fresco y… no, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Ven, acercate.

-¿Qué?

-Ven, siéntate junto a mí, aprovechemos estos minutos a solas para hablar ¿te parece?

-¿Respecto?

Ranma la miró tranquilo -¿qué piensas hacer después de la preparatoria? Este es nuestro último año y no sé ¿qué has pensado tú?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, no pretendía hablar respecto a lo sucedido el día anterior. Quería hablar del futuro. Se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado.

-No lo he pensado mucho en realidad.

-Yo quiero regresar a China, quiero tratar de encontrar la cura a mi maldición- comentó volviendo su vista a las estrellas.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

Ranma la miró incrédulo –no quiero vivir así toda mi vida yo no… no podría.

Akane bajo la vista a sus pies, después se recorrió un poco más para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras que pasaba sus manos alrededor de su brazo.

-Yo creo que no es tan importante Ranma, pero… como lo has dicho tú, es tu vida.

Ranma se sorprendió un poco de aquel gesto pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Un mes después ocurrió el accidente de ella, la petición de matrimonio oficial que incluía la sortija y el tan anhelado viaje a China. El viaje que los pondría a prueba por años.

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que el automóvil se detenía, un par de hombres se acercaron con paraguas frente a una de las puertas del vehículo. La llovizna seguía.

-Con cuidado Akane- habló Hiyori tomando con ambas manos el traje de esta para evitar tocara el piso mojado.

Ranma estaba de frente al altar cuando escuchó la puerta del templo abrirse de nueva cuenta, se giró solo para sentir como su corazón exigía salir de su pecho a golpes ensordecedores. Había esperado tanto por aquella visión.

Akane alzó la vista del piso y con una sonrisa, que no quiso ocultar, vio a Ranma embobado esperándola al final de aquel pequeño pasillo. Ryoga estaba a su derecha y Hiyori la seguía de cerca con pasos pequeños en caso de que requiriera ayuda con el traje.

Cuando se paró a su lado todo, lo pasado y lo presente habían quedado en segundo plano. Al mirarse en los ojos de él supo que todas sus dudas, todo su miedo, todas sus lágrimas habían dejado de importar porque al final ellos siempre habían estado destinados y sus padres, a pesar de su aparente encaprichamiento con el tema, sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo cuando los comprometieron.

-No llores mi amor- dijo en un susurro Ranma cuando el monje estaba por terminar la ceremonia. Acaricio con cuidado su mejilla para quitar la lágrima que escapaba a través de esta.

-Es que… nuestros padres deberían estar aquí- respondió ella sin dejar de verlo.

-Están aquí- contesto sonriendo, tomando sus manos entre las de él y acariciando con cuidado sus dedos –están aquí mi amor, tu padre está en tus buenos sentimientos y el viejo está en mi carácter obstinado.

Akane sonrió y después de las palabras finales al término de aquel rito Ranma evadió la tradición y se acercó a Akane para besarla con suma devoción y cuidado. Había prometido, y era oficial ya, que siempre estaría ahí para ella, para cuidarla, protegerla, escucharla, adorarla pero sobre todo para amarla.

_Never believed that things happen for a reason_

_But how this turned out removed all my doubt, so believe_

_That for you I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through lead me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_Whoever thought a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_Even though the day went so wrong I wouldn't change a thing_

_I'd do it, I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through lead me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through lead me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again for you_

_Whoever thought a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely_

_Whoever thought a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely__  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_En un hospital del centro de Tokio…_

-¿Ranma?- preguntó Nodoka acercándose a su hijo que salía pálido de una puerta que iba y venía por el golpe de su paso -¿Qué pasó?

Ranma alzó la vista para ver a su madre, a sus amigos ahí en la sala de espera con sus familias y a sus cuñadas esperando ansiosos una respuesta que se ahogaba en su garganta porque no podía salir por mucho que abriera la boca.

-¡Felicidades familia!- gritó Tofu a espaldas del joven.

-¡Ranma!- volvió a hablar su madre esta vez notablemente emocionada.

Parpadeo un par de veces y por fin el sonido salió de su boca –es… una niña, su nombre es Sakura Saotome- sonrió por fin –es idéntica a Akane.

-Aunque tiene los ojos de Ranma- complemento Tofu.

-Es lo único que sacó de mi, pero es perfecta- sonrió embobado abrazando a su madre.

-¿Quieren conocerla?- preguntó Tofu.

Todos siguieron al doctor a una habitación al final del pasillo. Al abrir la puerta una sonriente Akane sostenía en brazos un pequeño bulto rosa, de cabellos azulados, nariz pequeña y preciosos ojos azules.

-Es perfecta- suspiró Ranma acercándose a besar suavemente a su esposa –perfectas.

* * *

**Y ya, ahora sí es el final mis queridos. Espero les haya gustado porque no pude contenerme con darles una pequeña alegría a este par. Y así como termina una historia una nueva inicia, los invito a seguir "Tengo ganas de ti" y la nueva "La belle au bois dormant" ;)**


	24. Miénteme Soundtrack

**La música es básica para mí, es la fuente de mis mejores y peores ideas porque con ciertas notas mi imaginación se da vuelo :D jaja es por eso que publico la lista (en breve) de las canciones que inspiraron este fic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miénteme Soundtrack**

-**Wistful-What if-It Could have been** - Ranma ½ score

-**Somewhere only we know** – Keane

-**Just a game** – Birdy

-**Hearte of stone** – Iko

-**Lie to me** – Sara Bareilles

-**Fire in the water** – Feist

-**Doing bad**

-**Fly me to the moon** – Frank Sinatra

-**At last** – Ella Fitzgerald

-**Divorce** – Antoine Reverb

-**Kissing a fool** – Michael Buble

-**Dancing** – Elisa

-**Speak up** – POP Etc

-**Let me love you (until you learn to love yourself)** – Glee

-**Cover your tracks** – A boy and his kite

-**Aisiteru I love you** – Mokey Majik

-**Again** – Bruno Mars ft. Natasha Bedingfield


End file.
